The Father, Son, and Boyfriend
by kuristina
Summary: Minato would do anything for his son's happiness and wellbeing. Travel out of the country? As long as he had company, sure. Donate an organ? If it would save his son's life, of course! But approving of his son's new boyfriend? Now he just wasn't so sure..
1. Prologue: Naruto

**A/N:** So yeah…. Second fanfic… yay :D Same stuff applies to my first fanfic, only it not being my first time. Give this one a try and see if it's worth finishing over. But anyways, I've thought about this idea for the longest of time and been wanting to type it up but I wanted to finish Babysitting first. No OCs in this one, I'm honestly not one for OCs except for a few exceptions of stories which isn't very much.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto&Sasuke are absolutely not mine to own. The plot is…. Unless someone else has a fanfic like this… then… DARN YOU!

**WARNINGS: **Just some swearing nothing too crazy like smut….. YET

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was pissed. No, beyond pissed. That smug bastard had landed him in detention! The only good part about it was that he didn't go down alone. At least the bastard would have to attend with him. If Naruto was gonna go down, he would take someone down with him.

So he took Uchiha Sasuke down with him.

That was to his satisfactory so he gave a big grin as he waited for his father to pick him up.

Of course he was really excited to be alone with Sasuke. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to string the bastard's guts for getting him in trouble. But it was _Sasuke_, the finest piece of ass to walk the earth. And Naruto had openly admitted to his friends that he had a thing for him. Not to his parents. He squealed like a fangirl about the Uchiha to his friends, he bitched about Uchiha to his parents.

He had already come out of the closet to his parents and they accepted it, and his friends happily supported him as well. And he didn't have a problem finding guys. The problem was his dad.

You know how dads are. They're overprotective and want the best for their children. Well Naruto was an only child so his father, Minato, wanted the absolute best for him. And every guy that the blonde had brought home survived being 'assessed' by the older blonde, but always left after one date. His dad was just too overbearing when it came to him and dating.

All the guys just couldn't handle Minato if they drove Naruto home. He was a nightmare when it came to his son's love life.

But back to the bastard.

Naruto had a cruch on him for the longest time. Well pretty much since the beginning of their first year in high school.

He had accidently bumped the raven on his shoulder while walking through the halls on his first day and was immediately stricken with how gorgeous he was. It was a shame that the impression Sasuke left him was an arrogant smirk and a superior scoff, "Dobe." Naruto immediately judged him as a teme.

A sinfully, gorgeous teme…

He shook his head and put on a pout. _Focus Uzumaki! Uchiha Sasuke is a bastard and get ready to bitch to Papa about how he landed you in detention!_

Right, that was the way to go down.

Seriously though, Sasuke really did get under his skin.

He almost never… wait scratch that almost part out. He _never _called Naruto by his name! He didn't even give him the dignity of calling him by his surname! It was always dobe, usuratonkachi, or dumbass. But it was okay, Naruto had his own arsenal too like teme, bastard, prick, and asshole.

But dammit the way he insulted him and the way it rolled off his tongue perfectly almost made it okay with the blonde to be insulted. Almost.

But oh, what he would give to just be called by his name by the raven.

He would die a happy death.

He shook his head again. _Stop daydreaming about that gorgeous son of a bitch! Remember, you are pissed!_ Dammit he was having a hard time focusing on how angry he was about Sasuke landing him in detention.

At the corner of his eye he saw a car approaching. And through the windshield was a bright yellow head of hair that he had inherited. He was grateful for that. He loved his mother's red hair but he would probably look like a disaster if he had inherited that gene. Yikes….

The car pulled up and the blonde hopped in. He threw his bag into the back and fastened his seatbelt. "Hi Papa!"

Minato smiled at his son and drove away from the gates of the school. "Hey son, how was school?"

Naruto leaned back in his seat, pouted and crossed his arms. Minato chuckled at the expression. His son's angry look always came out cute instead of angry, which only made him more angry. "I got an after school detention today…" he muttered.

"You got what?"

"An… after school detention." He said a little louder, "but it wasn't my fault! It was the bastard's fault!"

Minato sighed inwardly. Ah yes…

"He made a smart ass comment _again_ and I tried to make him shut up!"

"And how did you do so?"

Naruto blushed and muttered out, "I slapped him…"

"You slapped him?"

The younger blonde nodded and lowered his head in shame. He didn't know why he slapped him, that was just his first instinct. He should have said he punched him in the gut instead.

The older man chuckled at his son and spoke up, "And what did he do?"

"… He called me a dobe and knocked me off my chair. But at least I brought him down with me." Yes when he meant brought him down with him, he meant it literally.

Another deep chuckle and suddenly the blonde found his air being ruffled. He waved away the hand and grinned at his father. "Alright. Attend your punishment tomorrow but afterwards, you and I are gonna have a talk about this 'bastard' alright?"

Naruto smiled and leaned back in his seat.


	2. Prologue: Sasuke

**A/N:** I'm sorry. Straight up I just gave up on Babysitting because now that I uploaded a new story, I can't update both at the same time. It's one or the other. So I chose this one. Well, maybe I shouldn't say give up. Hiatus is a better word. I'll put it on a temporary hiatus until I finished The Father, Son, and Boyfriend.

But to inform you, I usually update once a week. I type my stories whenever I have the time and upload as soon as possible.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not... mine...

**WARNINGS: **Minor swearing...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke entered the empty library for his after school punishment. His dad chewed the hell out of him yesterday for it, but he didn't give a crap. He stopped caring along time ago. Not that he was failing classes or anything. He was a straight A student. He just stopped trying to live up to his father's expectation. Well moreover, he stopped because whatever achievement made would only be in reference to his brother, Itachi.

Not that he blamed his brother. Well some stuff was his fault, but he can't help that Itachi came first and he didn't.

But back to detention...

He stepped in and went to the area of desks were placed, for the convience of students to study or do work on. And sitted up front and center was the dobe. Blue eyes flashed in a scowl and back. He smirked. He could act like he hated him but there was no denying that he liked him.

No he was not psychic, nor concieted like that. He knew people wanted him, he just didn't care that people wanted him. The dobe just wasn't that great when it came to secrets. He had overheard him gushing to his idiot friends last year not long after they started their first years. Unlike girls (and some guys) that did that, it was just purely disgusting when they did. But when Naruto did, it was absolutely adorable and perfect.

He had to admit that the first time he met the blonde, he thought that maybe he did the wrong thing by calling him a dobe and afterwards tried to work up the nerve to apologize. But after eavesdropping on the one-sided conversation, things changed. He could keep on calling him a dobe and teasing him to no end.

Ever since meeting Naruto, he had tried multiple times to ask him out. But always at the last second, he got shy and called him a dobe.

Yes, Sasuke was shy. It's not crazy you know.

So mind you that it's been a little over a year and he's still attempting to ask the idiot out. And now almost seemed like his chance. If it weren't for the supervisor...

"Yo Sasuke, take a seat." the masked man said as he waved his hand dismissively. He had the other hand holding up an orange book and his nose stuck in it. He did, although, take at least two minutes to look at both students. "Alright, you are obviously here for whatever bad thing you did to either disrupt the school atmosphere. Shame on you two. And for some reason putting you two in a quiet room will put you in your place, not sure what that's supposed to do. Now rules: no drinking, no drugs, no doing 'it' or anything related to 'it' or that could lead to 'it'. No fighting obviously and be sure to keep noise level to a minimal. I'll be checking on you periodically."

Looks like Sasuke got his wish. Not that he was surprised, he's a fucking Uchiha after all.

Naruto raised his hand and looked up curiously. Sasuke let a quick smile slip on his face before dropping it. That idiot was so damn cute...

"Umm... Sensei? You're not gonna be in the room with us?" he asked.

"Nope, I have other duties to attend to. But rest assured that if you leave this room, I will know." Kakashi said with a playful smile. You could tell that he was serious when he said that he would know if they left the room. "So do as the rules say, do something to occupy your time and you'll be out of here before you even know it."

And with that, he walked out the room and left the blonde and the raven alone.

This was Sasuke's chance! All he needed to do was not punk out of it like the other times!

It's just him and Naruto...

It was just unfortunate that he didn't know how to start off things. What to do to break the ice? Talk about the weather? School? Home? Any past relationships? Wait... there was a thought. How many times did the dobe date, if he ever did.

Wait focus...

"So... dobe," he started off, "how are... you?"

_Seriously? That was the best you can do?_

Naruto looked up at him and eyed him suspiciously. "What do you care teme?"

"I just thought since we're gonna be alone, we should..." crap, he was faltering, "get to know each other?"

_Seriously... _That_ was the best he could do?_

The blonde stared at him before breaking it off to look in another direction. "Yeah sure, why not? You start."

Sasuke blinked in shock, he expected the blonde to put up a little fight. But hey, it made his job a little easier. "Well, I have an older brother."

"I'm an only child." Naruto responded back.

"I can play basketball."

"I can't play any sport."

"I'm a straight A student."

"I get straight Bs."

"... I'm single."

Blue eyes locked eyes on him and Sasuke could have sworn he saw pink on those cheeks. "Me too." And then a brilliant grin came to his face. Sasuke couldn't stop the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Now was his chance! He had just had to time right.

"I have a tongue piercing. Wanna see?" he said in a coy tone. Naruto nodded and stood up. He nervously made his way to Sasuke and sat in the seat beside him. However, Naruto seemed to still keep him distance. Sasuke was gonna change that. "Lean in a little closer so that you can see."

Naruto did as he was told and leaned in a bit. Sasuke stuck his tongue out and there it was just like he said. He observed the bar through the muscle, sending curious looks at it. "Didn't it hurt?"

Sasuke shook his head and retreated his tongue. He leaned closer to Naruto, his breathe fanning the blonde's face. There was no mistaking the pink staining both of their faces. "No, not at all."

He leaned in just a bit more, giving Naruto some space. But the gap was closed quickly when he kissed the raven, letting the older man take the lead.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is Prologue: Minato


	3. Prologue: Minato

**A/N: **So hey... decided to spoil you guys with another chapter! I had enough time to type Minato's prologue right after Sasuke! Yay. But after this, I gaurantee you that I will upload only once a week! (Unless I miss a week so I compensate by uploading two chaps in one week)

**DISCLAIMER: **Not miney miney mine mine

**WARNINGS: **Clean like a newly washed dinner plate!

* * *

Minato waited outside the school for his son. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and sighed. He really needed to talk to Naruto about this boy he was having trouble with. What was the name? Uchiha... Sasuke? Ah yes, Uchiha. A very well known name locally and internationally.

Naruto always seemed to have some sort of conflict with the young man. Even if this Sasuke so much as blinked at him the wrong way, his son would take it a little out of proportion. He would always get so riled up just like his mother. It was a good and bad thing. Good because he never lacked passion. But bad because he could have too much passion.

Oh Naruto... his dear, only son. His beautiful little gift from above. The symbol of his and Kushina's love for each other.

Kushina, his one forever love.

Naruto, his prescious son.

You couldn't imagine the things he would do for Naruto's happiness and wellbeing.

When you have children you make an investment on them, teach them all you know, and send them off to the world hoping you taught them right as you watch them grow up. Say please and thank you. Always open the door for someone who is walking after you. Them know that it's okay to get what they want but not to be entirely selfish. Sweets are fine but only in moderation. And as a parent, you wish the best for your offspring.

He's always done his best when it came to teaching Naruto about school. Pay attention to your teachers, show them respect, and be nice to the other students. He's helped him in solving equations in math, to sonnets and soliloquies in english, and in the life of science from health to chemistry. All of those things were for sure.

But what wasn't exactly easy to teach was life outside of school.

Friends. You had the friends that were there for a life time and the friends that would only stay in your life until their role was complete. But lucky for him, Naruto was just a natural. He seemed to make friends with the right kind of people, granted they were a little... off to put it mildly. Like the one with canines and triangles on his face. And the one who always seems to exhausted from something and staring dreamily into the clouds. One of the strangest was the one in the green jumpsuit. But the absolute strangest one was the scary one with the kanji on his forehead. At first he didn't approve but the boy seemed to take good care of Naruto so he let it slide.

Drugs and smoking were easy. Just a few photos and a two hour presentation of how both items could ruin your life completely scared his son witless into being clean for the rest of his life (hopefully).

But love was a another thing.

Minato only had one love and that was his wife. They were a storybrook roamnce. Boy and girl meet, boy and girl fall in love, boy and girl get married, end of story. But love back then was pure and simple. These days there was lying, cheating, abuse, pressure, and rape and so much more. And no man or any parent wants that to happen to their children's love life.

So he decided to take charge. Anyone that was interested in Naruto or Naruto interested in anyone, they would all have to go through him first before even thinking about holding his son's hand.

Naruto introduced a few boys to him. He would always bring them home before their date so that Minato could thoroughly, silently judge them and deem them worthy. There were very few deemed worthy but never came back a second time. Hmph, if they couldn't handle him how could they possibly handle Naruto!

His son had yet to find a perfect match.

Not that he knew a perfect match for his little ball of sunshine. Who was possibly compatible for his son? It had to be someone that complimented his personality well. Someone that could quiet Naruto down when he got too loud. Naruto was a bag of emotions so he needed a side of logic to help him...

Minato peered at his watch. It was 4:37. Wasn't detention supposed to end about ten minutes ago?

_Oh no... What if he got abducted! There could have been some sort of kidnapper in the school and he chose Naruto as his poor, unexpected victim! Oh the horror! I have to go see for myself!_

But right when he was about to unbuckle himself, he saw his son's form through the glass doors of the front school.

Oh thank goodness... However he noticed his son's company. A tall, dark figure. He couldn't exactly make him out. Was that Uchiha? The one he had to serve detention with?

He grew suddenly nervous as he watched his son step closer to the other. More nervous as the other leaned down.

_Click_

He went into automatic, protective, suspicious-of-potential-suitor-for-his-son father mode when the taller figure got a little to close for comfort to his son. Not dad mode, father.

Both figures stepped outside the glass doors. And Minato's jaw dropped.

Oh no... not only was he an Uchiha... he's a punk!

The Uchiha was dressed in ridiculously tight dark jeans, wearing all sorts of arm bands on the right, a glove on his left, and a white wife beater underneath the dark blue dress shirt with a checkered tie. And he could see that tongue piercing from here! He was not a blind man! He could see the little metal ball shining dully from where he was sitting!

Darn it! If he knew there were punks in the school seducing his son, he would have enrolled him in that school with the uniforms!

He gripped the steering wheel when Naruto stood on his toes to kiss the taller boy. Then he skipped happily to the car and plopped himself on the passenger seat. "I got a date Papa!" Naruto squealed happily.

Minato gave an uneasy smile and looked out the window.

The Uchiha stared at him for a moment. Then he waved his hand and cracked a smirk.

Oh that boy...


	4. The Date

**DISCLAIMER: **If only I could own that fine ass... but no

**WARNINGS: **Minor swearing, Minato over-protective, Naruto dobe, Sasuke... actually not that bad

* * *

Naruto grinned widely as Sasuke stood next to him in front of his parents. But don't be fooled, he was shaking on the inside for two reasons. One is that he was finally on a date with Uchiha fucking Sasuke. Two is that he was nervous about his dad. It's been awhile since he brought a date so his dad didn't really need to get in business too much.

Sasuke however was quite the same as ever. Actually, he was better than that. He was completely ecstatic, in his own Uchiha-y way. After spending an hour in the library talking and making out with that fine piece of ass standing beside him, he finally had his chance and asked the dobe out right after they left the front doors of the school. His smirk grew a little wider that one could almost mistake it for a smile. A very sadistic smile.

Minato was less than enthusiastic to have this Uchiha in his home, taking his son out. That boy didn't even have the decency to dress at least semi-casual! He just wore a similar outfit from that day he first saw him! He internally growled at the boy.

Kushina clapped her hands together and cooed at her son and his date. They looked so adorable together! "I trust that you will take care of Naru-chan, right Sasuke-kun?" she said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded at the red-haired woman and smiled back. "Yes Kushina-san, I promise to be a complete gentleman to your son tonight."

_You better be boy..._

"Alright then, have him back by ten." Minato sighed.

"Minato! That is much too ealry! You can bring him back by midnight!"

"Kushina, that is much _too late_. Ten."

"Twelve!"

"Ten."

"Twelve!"

"Ten."

"_Twelve..._"

"... Eleven-thirty?"

"Eleven-thirty."

* * *

Naruto slid in the passenger seat of Sasuke's black pontiac trans am. He admired the vintage mobile and took notice on how it still looked new. Sasuke must take very good care of cars...

But back to the fact that he was about to go on a date with Sasuke and he was so nervous! He looked out his window to see his father waiting for Sasuke to take off. And he was scowling. Ugh, parents... especially his dad. Give him a break he's sixteen! He waved at Minato and grinned at him.

He saw his father melt and wave back.

"You ready dobe?" Sasuke asked as he fastened his seatbelt. Naruto nodded and also strapped in.

"Teme. So uhhh... what are we gonna do?" Naruto asked, his fingers tugging at a stray string on his shirt.

Sasuke briefly glanced at his date and smirked, seeing the boy so nervous was damn cute. "Movie and dinner."

"Isn't it usually dinner and a movie?"

"I like it the other way around. You don't mind do you?" he looked at the blonde and gave a melting smile. Naruto shook his head and smiled, hoping his damn blush wasn't caught.

Another twenty minutes of driving and they were at some park. Naruto looked at his window and noticed other cars parked and a big screen being at the front and center of it all. "Where are we?"

"A drive-in movie. I'm not really that crazy about movie theaters. Have you ever been to a drive-in movie?"

Naruto shook his head and looked to see how many other cars were there. Probably around thirty or something. "What movie are they playing?"

"It's a movie called _Reincarnation_. It's not that old of a movie, I think it was made in 2005."

"What kind of movie is it?"

"It's a horror movie," Sasuke took notice at how his date went rigid when he mentioned horror, "I heard it's part of a series. The story is that some professor went crazy and he wanted to understand reincarnation. So at a hotel he filmed himself killing guests, employees, his children, and himself. Years later this director wants to film a movie about it and you know, the usual horrors of ghost films."

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk rise to his face when he saw Naruto pale at the thought of the movie. _Not very keen on ghosts huh?_ "You're not scared are you dobe?"

The blonde snapped his head and tried to glare. Tried to. "I'm not sc-scared t-teme!" Shit, he stuttered. But dammit ghosts freak him out! He was fine with killing and gore and excessive blood. Ghosts, no way. An arm swung across his shoulders and pulled him closer to the other. His nose bumped against a strong chest and his first instinct was to sniff the cologne Sasuke wore.

_Gawd he smells so damn good..._

He shut his eyes to focus on the scent.

It wasn't for too long though, as the intro of the movie began to play and his eyes looked at big lit up screen. He automatically pressed himself closer to the other and felt the arm squeaze his shoulder in reassurance. He only hoped that he wouldn't be the only one screaming during the movie.

* * *

Naruto giggled and moved for his glass of water. During the movie he kept on shaking and burying his face into Sasuke's shoulders to keep from watching the movie. And usually after a horror movie he was always so scared and freaked out. But Sasuke actually made him feel better about the whole thing.

Yeah he hated the movie but he loved that he had Sasuke to himself!

Plus during one of the scary parts of the movie, some guy ran out of his car screaming. Fucking hilarious.

That made him feel a lot better about himself.

"So dobe..."

Naruto coughed a bit and put a hand over his mouth. "Oi, don't call me a dobe you teme! We're on a date you know, you shouldn't be hurling insults." He heard a deep chuckled and felt himself got lost for a little bit. "What did you think of the movie?"

Sasuke picked at his food a bit and answered, "It was interesting. I think I'll look up the other two movies along with it and make you watch with me."

"No way, I _hate_ scary movies!"

"It couldn't have been that bad. It wasn't even scary to me. I think it could have used a little more haunting."

"It wasn't scary to _you_ but it was scary to me!"

Another chuckle was heard and he felt a warm hand cover his own. He smiled and looked Sasuke straight in the eye.

Sasuke was smiling back at him.

And it felt like it belonged to Naruto only.

* * *

Minato's leg wouldn't stop bouncing as he glared at the eleven o'clock news broadcasting. It was almost 11:30! His wife was happily knitting and humming a song to herself. _How could she be so calm! Our son went out on a date with a punk! And more than a punk, an Uchiha!_ And though he'd never met an Uchiha in person, he knew enough that they did have some records that made them a bit infamous.

He noticed the humming stop and looked to see his wife smiling at him. In a playful tone she said, "You should stop worrying so much."

"How can you expect me to not worry. That damned Uchiha boy is the shining example of what I _don't_ want our son to be with. What if he's druggie? Or a drug dealer? Or both! You saw the way he dressed! And don't forget that he's an Uchiha! You saw and heard about those court cases!"

Kushina put down her needles and gave her eyes and fingers break. She's been working for a little over an hour on that sweater. "Just because he's an Uchiha doesn't mean anything. And that was another branch of the family anyway. His outfit might just a phase or something. I hear that dressing like that is the current fashion. There was some word for it."

"It's called a punk Kushina."

"No no... it started with an 'e'."

"An 'e'?"

"Yes. E... Em... Emmm... Emo? I think that's the word."

_Emo? I better look that up later_.

"Oh! Oh! I hear a car pulling up!"

Minato instantly jumped off the couch, his wife following after. He headed right for the door to grab his son bid his date a good night. But he was pulled away and sat in front of the window. He looked up at Kushina who was spying through the curtains. That was a good idea.

He saw Sasuke get out of the car first and move to open the door for Naruto.

"What a gentleman!" she squealed. He only rolled his eyes.

Naruto stood in front of the car facing Sasuke with his back towards Minato. He could hear them chatting a bit. He was pretty sure that Naruto had just called him a teme. But not in the usual angry way he would use when he would talk about him after school. In fact, he sounded quite a bit lovestruck...

He shook his head furiously.

_No no no! NO!_

He took in a sharp breathe seeing the Uchiha lean down onto his son. And Naruto not fighting back! He didn't give kisses on first dates! He never did! His previous dates would just let him walk to the door and drive off!

His mind flashed back to last week, Naruto standing on his toes to kiss the other boy.

"Awww they haven't stopped!"

Minato snapped out of his gaze and returned to stare at the figures outside.

Neither boy had yet to cease from each other. Sasuke had his hand nestled in Naruto's hair and his son's arms were wrapped around the boy's neck.

That neck that he would like strangle until there wasn't a beating pulse left in it...

Finally Naruto pulled away but leaned into Sasuke's body. Vaguely he heard the words, "Call me." From the deep resonance of the voice, it must have been the Uchiha. And he wasn't sure if he was asking Naruto to call him or if he was ordering him to call. It was hard to tell when his tone of voice didn't change at all. Well that and it was hard to listen when they were talking quietly and listening through a glass window.

Naruto finally let off the body and said good night to his date.

He rushed to the door and swung it open, Naruto standing with his key in his hand to unlock it himself. "Hi... Papa. Hi Mama." The blonde stepped past him and to his mother. His wife fervently whispered about how the date went.

He stepped outside the door and Sasuke out of his driveway, but not before seeing him give him a salute.

Nope, he knew that this was not over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**A/N: **Just so you know, Reincarnation is a real movie, I watched it myself. I watched it with my ex-boyfriend about one or two years ago and that's how I got the idea. And I remember some episodes and one omake about Naruto being scared of ghosts so I thought it was perfect! Unlike our dear dobe, I wasn't scared but my friends had me act scared just so that I had a reason to cuddle with my ex (before he asked me out).

Oh and to Karishiana, if you're reading this Gaara is only a friend to Naruto so Minato _almost_ doesn't mind. If Gaara had romantic intentions it would be pretty different. So hope you understand :)

Review+Fav yah?


	5. Family

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day :D Thought I would spoil you all with another chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **Oh no no

**WARNINGS: **Some bad words, some Sasuke flirt, and itty-bitty Gaara protective-ness (but not as intense as Minato)

* * *

"So how did it go?" Gaara asked. Despite his apathetic expression, he was quite interested to know. His eyes concentrated on the pre-calculus equation printed on the sheet of paper in front of him. "What did you two do?" He needed to know what happened. Just in cse he needed to find the Uchiha and pound the hell out of him. And more. But just in case.

Naruto stretched and sighed. Dammit he hated math! It was easy until they started putting letters and weird little symbols in it! He smiled when Sasuke was mentioned though. "The date went really well Gaara! He took me to movie and dinner. He didn't even ignore me when I called the day after! And when my papa came into the room, he had the balls to say hi!"

The other boy nodded as he heard his friend babble on. Naruto told him from the beginning of the date from until three in the morning when he was still awake and excited from the date. The Uchiha was in the safe zone... for now. "That's good. Do you plan on going out with him again?"

A silence rung out for a bit and he looked at the blonde. He seemed to be contemplating the idea. Then he got this worried expression on his face.

He let it go. He didn't like the idea of his best friend dating that asshole. But he couldn't help the fact that Naruto was so lovestricken. The most he could do was silently support and watch Sasuke from afar to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt him. And if he did, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Minato typed into the computer onto the search bar. He had spent at least an hour and a half searching this 'emo' trend Kushina had mentioned. And so far he did not like what he was seeing. Not in the least.

He would be sure to alert this to Naruto as soon as he came home from school! He needed to know all this information!

And sure enough a small click echoed through the house and the familiar, "I'm home." from his son.

He grabbed a bunch of articles that he printed and rushed to his son.

Before Naruto could even process his brain to say hi, he got a face full of a babbling dad. He couldn't even comprehend anything his father was saying. All he heard was something about the teme and not being fit for him. And then a whole bunch of papers were shoved in his face. "Ow! Papa! What's the matter with you?"

"I'm telling you that this boy is not right for you! He could lead you down the wrong road to your suicide! Or worse! I do not want you this boy to be in a relationship with you. It would be best for you to break it off-"

Muffled ringing stopped the older blonde from finishing his rant. They both looked down at Naruto's pocket. While he set down his bag he said, "Sasuke isn't going to make me suicidal Papa. He's a better person than that." Quickly the phone was pulled out, put against the little blonde's ear and answered. "Hello?" And then a big smile formed on his face. "Hi Sasuke."

Minato was ready to tell Naruto to hang up when a hand suddenly appeared over his mouth. He looked to the side to see that the hand belonged to his wife. Then she calmly led them away from their child. In another room, she stepped away from her husband and smiled innocently. "How was your day dear?"

"Why did lead me away from Naruto? He's talking to that boy again!"

"He has a name Minato. It's Sasuke."

He sneered at the mention of his name. "I don't want Naruto talking to... _Sasuke_."

"Oh I don't know why you're so against them. They look so cute together! And Naruto seems set on him."

"Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke is not right for Naruto. I can accept that he likes boys. But I can't accept that he likes bad boys!"

The red-haired woman placed her arms on her hips and pouted. "Not all bad boys are bad."

"What is the point of calling bad boys bad if they're not bad?" Minato shouted. He was ready to rant again when a small cough caught his attention. He twisted his head to see his son holding his phone, looking flushed. "What is it Naru?" He instantly rushed to his side and put his arm around the small blonde's shoulder.

"Sasuke says that his parents want to meet me."

* * *

The Uchiha family sat in the much-too-large family room together, watching tv. Specifically a press conference starring Uchiha Fugaku. That was one of two things that they do for 'family' time. The other was going to business parties for good press coverage.

Sasuke stared apathetically at the review of the conference about whatever the hell his father was talking about. He probably should have been since Fugaku expected him to co-manage with his brother in their business. With Itachi being the first and utmost of the managing. But he wasn't listening and he didn't care. He would rather start his own farm than work with Itachi.

His eyes drifted to his mother, Mikoto, who was staring gently at the screen and listening. She sat in an arm chair next to Fugaku's, who always were always hard and stern. And Itachi sat on the opposite end of the couch he sat on. They all just sat and watched. And after what felt like forever, finally they got off the topic of the conference and Sasuke was free to the sanctuary of his room.

Or he thought he was.

"How was your day Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

He sighed and looked at her, replying back blandly, "It was okay."

"Are there any new events that have happened in your life lately? At school?"

"No mother."

_Not that you would care. Or anyone else in this house._

"Really?" Itachi suddenly spoke. Sasuke glared at his brother. "What about that date you had a few days ago?" How did he know? Because he's fucking Uchiha Itachi. "I heard you speak to him on the phone just yesterday. Why don't you tell us about him Otouto?"

Sasuke grit his teeth at Itachi. It wasn't his fucking business. And a topic like this wouldn't even interest his father. But if it came out his brother's mouth, it was universally important. He could talk about the grass growing and Fugaku would dsicuss it like a business meeting with him. And now that Naruto was brought up, his father would have to contribute.

Fugaku was leaned back in his seat and now looking at his youngest son. He did love Sasuke, you can believe that. But he was taking a bit of a different turn than he had expected himself and he just didn't know what to do. So he let Sasuke take his natural course and when he felt like he needed to be there, he would. It was just a shame that Sasuke was too independent and he almost didn't need him. "You never mentioned this Sasuke. When was this date?"

"It was last Saturday father."

"While your brother, mother, and I were gone with Madara?" A nod was his response. He thought for a moment and just stared at Sasuke, who didn't seem to be enjoying the extra time in the family room. "Do you intend on being in a relationship with this boy you took out?"

There wasn't an immediate response, but he recieved a confirmation of this.

"Then we will meet him. Arrange for us to meet this weekend at home."

_Fucking Itachi's fault... The asshole._

Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialed Naruto's number. A few rings and the familiar voice he talked to not too long ago. "Hello?"

* * *

"_Naruto, you can't keep me on the phone the entire time you're over there._" Gaara sighed. It was saturday morning and he was busy... staring at the ceiling and thinking about... whatever.

Naruto sat in the back of his parent's car as they drove to the Uchiha estate. He couldn't believe that after one date he's already meeting his parents. He was damn nervous. "But I'm scared!"

"_You wanna be with Sasuke don't you?_"

"Yes..."

"_Then you should do this._"

"But-"

"Naruto, we're here." Kushina said.

"_Good luck._" And then Gaara hung up.

Naruto looked away from his phone to look out the window. The house alone was intimidating. He lived in a four bedroom two story house, Sasuke lived in a fifty-something plus rooms in his mansion. And there was even a butler waiting for them outside the front door. This was all too much for him. But he wanted to be with Sasuke so this was worth it all.

* * *

Sasuke paced in his dark room. Naruto would be here any minute. Dammit, why did Itachi do this to him? He just had to open that smart-ass mouth of his. If he could, he would have thrown a dozen chairs at his brother's face. And a dinner table.

And speaking of the devil, he entered Sasuke's room without knocking. One of the young Uchiha's very strong pet peeves. He always wanted people to knock on his bedroom door. And he's told Itachi that more than a dozen thousand times. "I keep telling you to knock Aniki."

"And I keep telling you that I'm the big brother and I could do whatever the hell I want Otouto." Itachi said back in a monotonous voice, though his eyes didn't match his tone. "You should be downstairs with us, waiting for this pet of yours."

"Fuck you Itachi. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to go through with all this just to go out with the dobe."

"Ah but see Otouto," Itachi strode over to his brother and poked him on the forehead, also a strong pet peeve of his, "I care about your love life and so does Father."

"Father wouldn't care if I had thirteen one night stands in a row. Why should I expect him to care about who I date?"

"Oh Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Can't you see that we're doing this for you?"

He growled at the other and turned his back. He definitely didn't want to go through with this but it was happening and he couldn't do anything to stop it now. He wanted to be with Naruto so he had to suffer through this because it would be worth it.


	6. Meeting

**A/N:** So here's another update, and I'm most likely gonna start returning to uploading on weekends. Why? Because when I first started The Father, Son, and Boyfriend it was right when my dad flew out of the country. And since he's returning tomorrow, I'm not gonna have the free will of typing chapters as much as I want.

**DISCLAIMER: **Twas never meant to be mine...eth

**WARNINGS: **Parental units, a blonde idiot, a bastard

* * *

Minato could feel Naruto brushing against him arm. He was nervous, he could tell. But then again, so was he. He couldn't speak for Kushina though, she still had that same smile on her face from when she met Sasuke. He could only assume that she was excited about meeting Sasuke's parents.

They were told to wait where they were by the butler.

And that was eight minutes ago.

He knows the house is big and maybe it takes a while to get from one room to another, but it shouldn't take that long!

But he was more worried about meeting the elder Uchihas. Would they really be discussing about their children's relationship? Because honestly he just wanted to get in, say no, get out, and take his son out for ramen to soothe his heartbreak from not being with Sasuke. He knew it wouldn't be easy as that though. He didn't know what Sasuke's parents answer would be. If they disapproved then it would make his job easier, but if they approved it wouldn't be.

Foot steps echoed somewhere in the household. Naruto directed his head to where ever the sound was residing from. Finally a family of four led by a maid stepped in front of them. Minato could see the resemblence of the entire family.

Sasuke looked an awful lot like his mother and what he could guess was his brother, looked much like the father.

"Hello Uchiha-san. My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato. This is my wife Kushina and my son, Naruto."

And on cue, they bowed respectfully.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you Minato-san. I am Uchiha Fugaku. This is my wife Mikoto, my eldest son Itachi, and Sasuke."

And also they bowed.

The maid stepped forward and bowed. "If you would all please follow me to the next room."

* * *

They were all shut in the family room. A small table of delicacies, finger sandwhiches, tea, and coffee were served. Not that any of the Uchiha's ate sweets but it was only just in case. They had to be considerate for their guests. Well at least that's what the chefs of the household thought.

Minato had poured himself a cup of coffee while Kushina had tea and Naruto had nothing, though he was eyeing a pastry.

The Uchiha's had nothing.

"So, let us speak of our Sasuke and Naruto." Itachi started off.

Minato was surprised that the eldest son took the initiative. He was fairly sure that Fugaku would get to the bottom of this. He coughed lightly before he spoke, "Ah yes, Naruto and Sasuke. I believe they wanted to have relations with each other."

Naruto looked at his father. _Have relations with each other? Papa must really be nervous. He never speaks this formally_. His eyes looked at Sasuke who was sitting in the corner in a chair. Their eyes met and he relaxed for a moment. If only he was sitting next to him, he would be able to breathe in the cologne Sasuke wore and he would get lost in it.

While Naruto's mind drifted off, Fugaku spoke, "Yes, Sasuke has informed us that he would like to be officially dating with your son. And with your presence here, I must assume that you would like this as well?"

In his mind, immediately the answer was no.

But he looked at his son and saw how dreamily he looked at the raven. He was in absolute puppy love with him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He couldn't change Naruto's answer or view on Sasuke. And now he wasn't so confident.

"Yes, Naruto has seem to take a strong liking to Sasuke," Kushina put out since Minato didn't speak up right away, "but you see, Minato is a bit... uneasy. He just wants to know if Sasuke would be able to treat our son right. Naruto has never had a serious relationship before with another and we want to know that your son will care for him."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

Then Mikoto spoke, "Sasuke, why don't you show Naruto-kun around the house? Give the adults some time to speak about this."

* * *

Naruto jumped on Sasuke's bed and gave a big sigh in relief. There was so much tension in that room that a fly wouldn't even buzz! He sighed into the comforter and inhaled the musky scent of Sasuke embedded in the threading. It was really nice. "Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto replied into the sheets.

"What the hell was wrong with your dad? He looked pretty damn nervous when he saw my parents." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed as well. He flipped Naruto onto his back and saw the peaceful look on the blonde's face.

"Because your parents are scary. At least your dad really is."

Sasuke had to agree with that fact. His father was an intimidating man. But he right now he didn't want to talk about their parents. He had his dobe to himself in his room with no one to disturb them. This was a nice opportunity.

He crawled over Naruto body and hovered above him. He saw Naruto pull out a grin and two slender arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. His own arms were placed on both sides of the blonde. He leaned down and placed a kiss against those plush lips. Just a simple, chaste kiss. That's how he would start this off.

He recieved a kiss himself, a little more eager than his own.

And he pressed another kiss to Naruto. It lingered a little longer but it was still kept simple.

He felt a pinch on the back of his neck and he growled. "Bastard, stop fucking teasing me!"

* * *

Fugaku should have been a politician. In fact, he could probably be one if he really wanted to. He was quite a convincing man but Minato was very stubborn. Well, he at least tried to be. He had underestimated the power of an Uchiha. And with very word the man spoke, his resolve was slowly breaking down. This man was utterly convincing.

His head was in an absolute daze. He couldn't remember the words spoken out of Fugaku's mouth. And everytime he grunted and nodded in confirmation.

Where had his honor gone?

"Tell me Minato-san, what do you think of this?"

And then he was back. This was his chance to rebuttle. But then he registered on how happy Naruto looked when he was with Sasuke, and he would be even more thrilled if his son was happy. But damn, to be happy with that little punk-ass? Naruto had strange taste in people. "I'm still concerned... if Sasuke really is a good partner for my son. They are opposites and could bash heads with one another."

"Hm yes. But you'd best remember that opposites do go hand in hand Minato-san."

_Damn..._ "But Naruto is quite inexperienced when it comes to dating. He's never had a serious boyfriend. Is Sasuke experienced?" There was a confirmative nod. "What if Sasuke to pressure Naruto into doing something he didn't want to? Or overwhlem him with this past experiences?"

"I assure you that Sasuke is not like that. We've trained him to be considerate of that. I'm fairly sure that Sasuke will move at the pace Naruto wants to."

Minato remained silent. He wasn't sure what to say now. He wondered if he could grab Naruto and make a break for the door...

"I see that you are very unsteady in this. Perhaps hearing from our children themselves will put you at ease."

* * *

Naruto sat in Sasuke's lap was being kissed into oblivion.

He had his fingers tangled in inky blue-black locks, legs wrapped around the other's waist, and was pressed up against the strong chest. Sasuke definitely knew what he was doing. He wished Sasuke kissed him like this on their first date.

And Sasuke was enjoying himself too. He could tell Naruto didn't have much experience but he was a natural at this. He had Naruto begging and moaning but each sound had a profound affect on him. Specifically down there. But he didn't want to rush into that. Sure he'd fuck before but not Naruto. He was special.

They were both so busy lost in each other, tongues and hands and legs, that they didn't hear the knock on the door and the click of it opening. Not until the butler announced, "Sasuke-sama, your parents have requested both of your attendance in the family room." And then the servant was gone.

Sasuke didn't care that he was caught in that situation but Naruto was mortified. That had never ever happened to him before! Ever! Imagine if that was Minato! The whole place would have burned down to ashes!

He jumped off the Uchiha's lap and rushed into the Uchiha's closet to see a mirror. He would marvel at the fact that the closet was bigger than his parent's master bedroom later. His face was all flushed and pink, he was out of breath, his hair was messy, and his lips were all swollen! "Dammit Sasuke!"

"What?" was the apathetic answer.

"I look like a mess! All because you kept on being a prick and teasing me!"

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's overreaction. He was _really_ inexperienced. He didn't even see the little gift he gave him.

* * *

Both of the requested boys were brought back into the family room. Naruto had splashed cold water on his face to erase his flushed face and he patted his hair down a little bit. That was all he could do to mask their pervious, incredibly hot make-out session.

"Sasuke," Mikoto began, "we've talked it over."

"And we've just wanted to make sure, do you really want to be with Naruto-san?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, I do," Sasuke said as he took Naruto's hand in his, and he turned to Minato and Kushina, "I promise that I will be good to Naruto. I will treat him with respect and do my best to keep him away."

Minato nodded to Sasuke and focused on Naruto.

Naruto felt his knees shake a bit, but Sasuke squeazed his hands in reassurance. He locked straight on to his dad. Although he swore he saw his eye twitch a bit. He was staring at something on him. He felt a little more panicked.

"Naruto... are you sure you want to be with Sasuke?" Minato said with much strain.

"Yes Papa. I really want to be." Naruto said as he looked up at Sasuke and smiled. He was returned with a gentle one of the Uchiha.

"Then if that is what you want, then you have my blessing." And Minato forced a smile.

This would not be easy on him.

* * *

Itachi, once again, pushes open the door to Sasuke's room. And said occupant of the room leaned back in his computer chair, sporting a very satisfied smirk. Well he was smirking until his brother came in. So that satisfied smirk formed into an irritated scowl. "Can you fucking knock for once Aniki? How hard is that to do?" he growled.

He didn't recieve an answer but that was expected. His brother was just an ass like that.

"So, you are officially dating Naruto-kun now."

"Yeah you were there."

"His father doesn't seem all too happy about it though. He's very cautious of you. It's a good thing that I brought up the subject to Father."

Sasuke jumped from his seat and glared at his older brother. "You shouldn't have interfered Aniki. I could have gotten the dobe to be my boyfriend by myself without Father's blessing!"

"Oh Otouto, I've already told you that we do care about your love life."

Itachi was given a fierce glare and then presented with the back of his younger brother. "Tch. Like hell you do. Now get out, I know you're late to your appointment of kissing Father's ass." Sasuke bit out and in his own head added '_Or the other way around.'_

A click of the door closing and he relaxed. Home wasn't home unless you could slouch your back, kick off your shoes, and actually be around your family. He couldn't do any of those things. He had perfect posture but he would always feel a little ache on his lower back whenever he was around ten feet of his own blood. And everytime he pulled his feet out his shoes and just left them on the carpet of his room, two minutes later he would see it was put in his closet.

So this wasn't home and he got irritated just even thinking of returning back to his family.

But now that Naruto was actually and offcially his, he felt better. He could try to bring Naruto to his house every now and then because having the blonde in his room just made him feel relaxed and happy. And it would piss off the blonde's father to no ends. Plus, to be alone with the blonde without the surveilance of Minato was nice.

Of course there was his parents but like he said, they didn't care unless Itachi said something about it.

Itachi... he would have to be extra careful around that demon of a brother.

* * *

"Papa what are you looking at?" Naruto asked when they parked in the driveway. He tucked himself under his father's strong arm and smiled. His dad wouldn't stop looking back into the rear view mirror to look at Naruto.

His father coushed and looked the other way, walking inside the house. He looked at his mother, who just giggled and kissed the top of his head. What was going on?

Later after a nice shower, Minato had called for him. Naruto came into their living room and sat on the couch with this father. "Hey Papa."

Minato bent forward and massaged his temples, this was not gonna be an easy talk. He cleared his throat and looked at his son. "Hmm... Naruto, now that you and... Sasuke are officially dating I would like to talk to you about some things." He recieved a nod and continued, "I know that as a young man, you get... feelings and urges and you might want to display them out..."

Naruto looked at his father strangely. He was giving him the talk? What for? And his dad's eyes kept on darting to his neck. What the hell?

"Ahem, but it's best that you control... the urges that you think is right. You may want to... touch or-"

"Oh God! Stop!" Naruto shouted and jumped off the couch.

"No no... you need to hear this." Minato reached out and sat his pouting blonde down. "Yes well, I would rather perfer that you take all that sexual energy," Naruto groaned at the word, "and do something that... wouldn't soil your virginity. And just remember, it's okay to say no." And this time, Minato glared at Naruto's neck.

"What the hell are you looking at Papa?"

Minato didn't bother to answer. He only pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Naruto ran into the nearest bathroom and inspected his neck. He let out a screech.

Fucking Sasuke gave him a hickey.

Way to start things off.


	7. Official Boyfriend

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm not cool enough to own Naruto

**WARNINGS: **Some French... ooh la la!

* * *

Naruto waved at his dad and entered through the glass doors of Konoha High. And as always, he met with Gaara near his locker. "Good morning. How was your night?" Naruto asked. Everyone knew of Gaara's insomnia and he didn't enjoy it one bit. But Naruto being the friendly little guy he was asked how he was every night. Because one day he hoped Gaara would actually say he slept but what were the chances of that?

Gaara nodded and worked his combination. Once it opened, he retrieved two books and put one away. "It was alright. Heard the train pass by a few times, an ambulance, and a dog barking for half an hour." And then he shut his locker and followed the blonde to his own. That was their routine, first Gaara's locker, then Naruto's. "So how was it?" he asked.

The reached the destination of Naruto's locker, and he opened it. "It went well, I think? They told us to go upstairs while they talked it out. But the main point is that I'm officially going out with the bastard now!" he said. He reached tried reaching the top shelf of his locker, groping around for a book he very much needed for class. It wasn't that he was too short, the lockers were just too tall! He swore it!

On the outside, Gaara remained passive. But inside, he was seething.

Uchiha better watch his back...

A helping hand finally reached over the blonde and gave him what he needed. "Why don't you grow another inch or two fox face?"

The blonde spun around to see two canines out in the open in a feral grin.

"Shut up you mutt!" Naruto said with a grin. But then he glared at the other. "I already told you I'm not that fucking short! I'm 165 centimeters! That's a regular height! It's you tall guys making me seem short!" Naruto shouted. He wasn't the shortest kid but most of his friends did tower over him a bit.

Kiba just grinned at the blonde and to piss him off, patted him on the top of his head.

Naruto was about to bite his finger off whe he felt another pat on his head. He twisted to see Gaara, smiling a little. He gaped at his friend, how could he? And then another pat on his head. He gonna scratch those tattoos in the mutt's face until they bled. He twisted around again to yell at Kiba but saw dark pools of onyx looking at him, some amusemant shining in them.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto felt a heat rise to his cheeks and he cast his eyes downward. "What are you doing here bastard?"

Sasuke smirked at his now official boyfriend. One minute he was all hyped up and when he showed up, he was the opposite. "It's school dobe, what else would I be doing here?"

Naruto hung his head and put his hand to his face.

Kiba, who had magically appeared beside Gaara though with some distance, looked between the blonde and the raven. He knew that Naruto liked Sasuke, but what was going on? Did he miss something?

"Y-yeah whatever." Naruto mumbled. There was suddenly a chime, alerting everyone to go to their homeroom. He looked up to hurry the teme to his class, but was met with a kiss.

At first he was frozen but then felt a little nip. Sasuke wasn't gonna go until he got a little something back. So he gave his two cents and wrapped his arms around the pale neck and kissed back. He felt Sasuke smirk into the kiss and retreat back. And was presented with that bastardly, bastard smirk. That bastardly, sexy smirk.

"Hn. Dobe."

And with Uchiha grace, he walked off to homeroom.

Naruto turned back to his friends. Gaara was glaring holes into the retreating Uchiha and Kiba was gaping. Oh yeah, he forgot to tell the guy...

"Yeah... the teme and I are officially going out now." he said and then scratched the back of his nervously, giving that signature grin.

Kiba looked at his friend but then nodded reluctantly. He wasn't really crazy about Naruto dating Sasuke but hey, if that was what the idiot wanted he wouldn't argue. It was hard to sway Naruto sometimes. He's a stubborn guy. He gave a smile and once again patted the top of the blonde head, earning a glare. "Yeah dude, I think everyone knows it now." He jabbed his finger to the crowd behind him.

The blonde looked over his friend's shoulder and saw a group of girls whispering, the Uchiha Sasuke fangirls. A few phones were whipped out no doubt spreading the newst peice of gossip. Then he looked to the side to see a few people looking his way.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised though. Sasuke had his secrecy and didn't reveal anything personal about himself that he wasn't supposed to, but that didn't mean that any action he excuted at school wasn't recorded. If he spat gum on freshly cut grass, everyone would know in two minutes.

Both of them were used to being watched. Sasuke, just because he's an a Uchiha. And Naruto because... well who wouldn't notice him?

But the blonde was not used to being watched like this. "We should go to homeroom guys."

Kiba patted his shoulder and swung it across the blonde's shoulders, in the friendly way. Naruto grinned a bit and kicked the other's shoe and pinched Gaara on the shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke remained passive to all the whispers around him. The kiss wasn't even five minutes ago and already people were talking. He wasn't that surprised though. Everyone was always surveying him during school. He just read his book and tuned everyone out.

He didn't care that everyone was talking about him and Naruto. It was their business alone. But there were some people that were very persistent. Take example the fangirls. Asking him everyday about how he was doing, what was he doing, and how he was feeling. And just now the head fangirl took a chair and scooted to his side, pressing her arm against his.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." she cooed.

He continued to read.

"I heard something interesting just now."

Still reading.

"I heard that you and that annoying Naruto had lips locked. Is that true?"

He ignored the question. She should figure it out herself.

"If he put himself on you I swear I'll kill him. Please Sasuke-kun, tell it's not true!"

Finally he answered, "Yes Sakura. It's true, now go away."

If the fact that he was gay wasn't enough to give Sakura the hint that he wasn't interested, he didn't know what would drive her away.

The pink-haired girl gasped and put a hand to her chest. "Oh Sasuke-kun! How dare he! I bet he kissed you right? Trying to force himself on you! Some people just don't know how to respect another one's space!"

Sasuke sighed and put his book down. "Sakura, I'm going to look you in the eye, you will listen, and you will not question. Do you understand?" he asked. He saw the girl nod at the corner of his eye. He turned himself so that he was facing Sakura completely. Her mascara coated eye lashes fluttered, her eyes were shining with excitement, and a big smile on her face, like she was expecting him to propose.

"I kissed Uzumaki Naruto, I initiated it. I kissed him because Naruto is my boyfriend as of last Saturday. And you are one to talk Sakura, figuring that you are always within six feet of me whenever I am alone almost every day in school. So listen carefully to these words, you are not to lay a hand on Naruto nor even talk to him. I don't want your intention of ruining us to corrupt him. Stay out of his business. Stay out of my business. And stay out our business."

And with that Sasuke turned back to his desk, picked up his book, and continued to read.

Sakura sat in her spot, completely shocked by how Sasuke just spoke to her. Her eyes watered a bit and looked at Sasuke. He didn't care at all, she was a ghost to him. She stood up from her seat and grabbed a tissue from the teacher's desk. She would smear her make up. She steadied her breathing and took a few silent breaths.

_No it's okay. They won't last. Sasuke-kun wouldn't take this relationship seriously. He'll break up with Naruto on his accord when he gets bored. Yes... and in the end Sasuke-kun and I will be together._

_

* * *

_

The lunchbell chimed and people gathered into the cafeteria for food.

"You aren't joining us Naruto-kun?" Rock Lee said.

Naruto shook his head and waved him away. He and Lee shared the same history period and the majority of the time they ate with their friends but not today. "No I've got to go to Kakashi-sensei today. He's making me do homework lunch. Just go on without me."

"Yosh! Alright, I will meet with you later Naruto-kun! And remember to be youthful!" And Rock Lee walked away, his fist clenched and talking about the flames of youth.

_Yeesh, Gai-sensei can't be that influential..._

He walked in the opposite direction of the cafeteria and to his masked sensei's class. He always wondered what was underneath that piece of cloth. Maybe he had an embarassing scar or something?

He reached his destination and opened the door. Naruto let himself inside and seated himself at the front of the desk. He wasn't surprised that Kakashi wasn't there. He was probably 'saving a kitten', or 'changing the ink in the printer'. Everyone knows that he's probably tucked away in some corner of the school reading that damned orange book of his.

Naruto sighed and slouched in his seat. He should have just skipped the homework lunch and go straight to lunch itself. But if he didn't attend he'd get twice the work he had already missed. It's not that French was a hard subject. Kakashi made it easy. It's just him and homework. Homework he kept on forgetting to do.

He was bordering in between staying or leaving.

The door clicked and it swung open.

"Finally you're here sensei! What's your excu- Sasuke?" Naruto said. He stared at his... boyfriend who stood at the door.

Said boy sauntered over and pulled the blonde up by the arm. "Hn, dobe. I came to pass these papers onto Kakshi. I should have known that the bastard wasn't going to be here himself." He threw the papers onto a nearby desk and turned back to the blonde. "So what are you doing here dobe? Been a bad boy and got detention?" The thought lingered for a bit on Sasuke's mind but he let it go. Some other time...

"Fucking teme! I just came because I got work to make up."

"Hn. Having a hard time understanding with that small attention span of yours?"

"Hmm what was it again? How do you say it? Oh yeah... Embrasse mon cul bastard!"

Sasuke smirked at the insult. Figures that the dobe would easily remember how to swear at him in French. He pulled Naruto against him and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. "Only if you would let me Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled when he saw the tongue piercing again. He never knew he would like a such thing, they just never interested him. But seeing Sasuke with one definitely changed his mind. He pulled Sasuke down to his mouth and kissed him. He felt the tongue swipe across his bottom lip, asking to be opened. He granted the request and let the tongue dive in.

Everything inside Naruto's mouth was being sampled. He had a taste that was just genuinely Naruto, no other definition.

Everytime Sasuke scraped the little stud against the blonde's tongue he felt a little jump and a sigh. He chuckled to himself.

They finally broke away for air.

Naruto blushed at the fact that they were making out during school in a teacher's classroom. First time that's ever happened. He had a feeling he would experience a lot of firsts with Sasuke. He gave a chaste kiss to Sasuke and smiled. He was about to opne his mouth to say something when someone else interupted.

"Ah, l'amour des jeunes..."

They looked at the door to see Kakashi standing there in all his glory, reading that damned orange book.

_Amour... that means love. Jeunes...young. L'amour des jeunes... Young love? _Naruto thought.

Sasuke being an Uchiha and at the top of Kakashi's class already knew what he said. He glared at the masked man but he seemed utterly focused on the book. He couldn't decide whether he was talking about the book or them. Either way he was pissed that he showed up.

Finally Kakashi looked up to see both boys in an intimate embrace. He chuckled as he saw Sasuke glaring daggers at him and Naruto lowering his head in shame. "Now now you too, isn't there an establishment for PDA? I know you're happy to be an official couple and all but this is still school grounds."

* * *

**A/N: **Uh... yeah didn't know how to end this chapter. Sorry...


	8. Official Date

**DISCLAIMER: **NO... not mine...

**WARNINGS: **Oh the usual...

* * *

Sounds of the tv echoed through the house. The volume wasn't too loud but loud enough to resonate through the hallways and such. Thses sounds reached into the kitchen, where the lady of the house happily did the dishes and the husband sat against the island in the kitchen, gripping a coffe cup in his hands.

He listened tentively to any foreign noise that would not be welcomed to his ears. But all he heard was the sound of the sound of a tv show through the next room, the faucet running and dishes clattering.

And then a small giggle.

He snapped his head towards his wife and fervently whispered, "Kushina! Shut that off and listen!"

The faucet stopped running and there was only the echo of the television.

And then another giggle.

Minato he grit his teeth and clenched his fist. "Did you hear that!"

Kushina nodded but questioned at what her husband was getting at. "Yes I heard. But what seems to be the problem?"

"Our son is in the next room over! Giggling!"

"Yes and?"

"He could be giggling because dirty things are being done to him! He just doesn't know the evils of it!"

Kushina rolled her eyes and turned the faucet back on, continuing to wash dishes. "Or he could be giggling because there was something funny on the tv or maybe Sasuke-kun told him a joke." She heard Minato grumble about something dirty but ignored it. "Honestly, it's only been about two weeks since they started dating. I doubt they're going to start getting in each other's pants right now."

Minato paled at the thought of his son, being held in a loving embrace of that seducing Uchiha, being convinced to undress and to take the gift he was far from worthy of taking from his sweet Naruto! He shook his head and crossed the thought out of his mind. No... that would surely not happen... hopefully.

"I still don't trust him..."

"Oh Minato," Kushina said as she finished the dishes, "Sasuke-kun gave his word that he would treat Naruto just fine and not do anything he wasn't supposed to."

"Kushina, a man's word is only as good as the man making the word. And that man is _no good._"

She sighed and seated herself next to her husband. She placed her hand over his and looked into his steel blue eyes. "If you won't trust his word, then you can trust in the belief of mine. Sasuke-kun will be a gentleman to our Naru-chan."

* * *

In the living room of the Uzumaki household, two bodies rested against a white leather couch. They sat awfully close together, a tan body curled comfortably against a pale boy.

Sasuke's hand wrapped around Naruto's waist as he leaned against him. Naruto's own hands resting against the strong chest of the Uchiha, running his fingers up and down, feeling the hard muscles beneath the shirt.

Already it has been a month since they started dating. Like a one month anniversary, but they both agreed that one month anniversaries are stupid for couples. Celebrating a month of being together is nothing to be excited about. That they completely agreed on. But with it being one month since officially becoming boyfriends, Sasuke had an idea.

He squeazed his fingers around the slim waist to get attention. "Yeah bastard?" Naruto said, not taking his eyes off the tv screen. He didn't understand the show since it was in english and there were no subtitles, but it was somewhat fascinating. They were making a car made of cake.

"We should go on a date."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and gave him a skeptical look. "We've been already been on a date."

"Yes, but this date will be an official date. Of us being boyfriends and all. What do you say?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and thought a bit. Going on a date as official boyfriends. He couldn't supress the giggle in his throat. "What do you have in mind Sasuke?" And he gave a blinding smile. What was Sasuke thinking of doing?

"Just leave it to me. Don't worry about what to do."

And then he gave a sweet little kiss on a whiskered a cheek. Naruto let out another giggle that practically danced out of his throat. He was very excited to see what Sasuke would do on their next date.

* * *

Minato drove back to the dreaded Uchiha mansion with his son. They were going on _another_ date. And of course he wasn't happy, with them being alone, together again. Sasuke had announced to both he and Kushina on taking Naruto on an official date as now boyfriends. He was ready to fight against his but his dear wife had immediately given 'their' blessing to.

They arrived at the Uchiha mansion once again.

Naruto eagerly stepped up to the front door and rung the doorbell, Minato bitterly at his side.

The door opened and they were greeted with the holy face of Itachi. "Ah, Naruto-kun and Minato-san. Please come in." Both blonde males stepped inside and bowed in respect. "Forgive us that the butler was not there to greet you at the door, we had sent him out on an errand. Please, follow me."

Itachi once again led them to the family room and they were seated against the furniture.

"Naruto-kun, you are here because Otouto is taking you on a date?" Itachi asked in that bored but superior Uchiha tone. It made shivers crawl down both the blonde males.

Naruto nodded and replied, "Ah yes Itachi-san."

"Please, I am the elder brother of your boyfriend, you may call me Itachi-kun." It wasn't so much as a suggestion, more like a demand.

"I-Itachi...kun."

Minato clenched his fist. How dare he order Naruto like that! He wished he could say something but it's not wise to talk back to Uchiha's. They can make you disappear from the face of the earth with just a snap of their fingers. "Itachi-san, where is your mother and father? And Sasuke?"

Said man leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes. "Mother and father are out at the moment, they shall be back tomorrow evening. They are on a business call. Sasuke is upstairs, primping for your dear son. I'm sure he wants to look the absolute best when he takes Naruto-kun out for their date. Are you excited Naruto-kun?"

"Y-yes, I am excited." He would be, if Itachi wasn't so damn intimidating.

Both blondes prayed that the tension would be broken somehow.

And thankfully it was.

"Aniki."

"Otouto, have you no manners? You kept your boyfriend and his father waiting for you."

Sasuke entered the room and sneered at his older brother. He would have gone to answer the door himself if Itachi hadn't been taunting him not too long ago. And 'accidentally' throwing his jeans outisde his window into the garden right when the door rang. Sasuke litterally jumped out the window to retrieve them. _That bastard..._

"Hn. Just go back to your batcave Aniki. I can take it from here."

Itachi silently stood up and went to exit the room. But not before stopping to flick his little brother's forehead, just to show him that he is the superior big brother no matter where he is.

Naruto sighed in relief as Itachi left. It wasn't that he didn't like the man he was just piss-your-pants scary. And seeing the man go he took a deep breath. He walked up to Sasuke, who was rubbing his forehead and grumbling something about a demon. He leaned in and whispred as quietly as he could, "Your brother is scary!"

Sasuke smirked and kissed his forehead. "Tell me something I don't know dobe."

He looked at Minato who was seething at the two. Honestly, he didn't understand what the man held against him.

* * *

Minato walked down the steps back to his car. If he could spy on the two while they were out on their date, he would. But Kushina would give him hell if he ever did that. He sighed again. He didn't understand why she was bent on them being together. Could she not see that they were all wrong for each other!

He took out his keys as he approached his car. He knew some time he would have to accept the two, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. Some time... not today or tomorrow or the next month but some time.

As he unlocked the car, he heard a strange noise. That of an engine.

But it wasn't a car engine.

He didn't really recognize that sound, but it was familiar.

He turned his head to see where the source of the sound was coming from.

And his jaw dropped at the sight of what he saw.

Naruto sat behind Sasuke on a motorcycle, arms wrapped around his waist. And although he couldn't completely see his son's face, he saw the dreamy look on his eyes through the glass of the helmet. He looked at Sasuke, knowing that the young raven was looking at him. And he could definitely feel him smirking! That arrogant little...!

They rode past him but not before Naruto giving a wave back to his dear papa. Reluctantly he waved back and watched them go.

And when they were out of sight, he stomped his foot and kicked his tire.

Damn that Uchiha Sasuke...

* * *

Riding out past the town on his bike, Sasuke couldn't wipe the smirk off his face beneath his helmet. Seeing Minato's face when he took Naruto out on his motorbike was priceless. He would have let out a hearty laugh if it was actually in his character. But it wasn't, so he just settled for ever bastardly chuckle.

And having Naruto pressed up against his back was nice. He could feel the blonde's heartbeat pounding into his back. He's obviously never done this before. Well, figuring how he was raised Sasuke bet Naruto has never done a lot of things. But he was gonna change that. Oh yes...

He parked at a curb and put the rest on his bike down. He removed his helmet and fixed his hair a bit, he didn't like having helmet hair. No one did. He looked back at Naruto and he could see the blonde still wrapped tight around his waist, his eyes shut through the helmet. Damn he was fucking adorable.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke called but Naruto still held tight. "Naruto!"

Finally, blue eyes appeared and looked up curiously at Sasuke. He removed his helmet slowly and looked around his surroundings. They were parked, not driving like a madman past cars. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Scared?" Sasuke asked with a smug smile. He took the helmet from the blonde and set it on the bike.

Naruto blushed and grinned. "Tch. No. So what are we doing on this date teme?" He said as he hopped off the bike. His legs shook a bit. Yeah he was a little scared of riding a motorcycle, it was his first time after all. But if Sasuke took him out more on it, he was sure he would get used to it.

Sasuke got off the bike itself and took his boyfriend by the waist, holding him ever so close.

"Where ever you wanna go. It's your choice."

* * *

It wasn't hard to keep up with the blonde. Not really. But the damn idiot was attracting so much attention to himself. He kept on oohing and ahhing at almost everything they passed by. He could tell that the blonde had never been to this part of Tokyo before. But if the blonde kept on traveling any farther, they might accidentally end up in the red light district.

And as much as he liked to piss off his boyfriend's father, he wasn't going to go that far. And who knows what the older blonde do if his idiot son blabbed about it. Nope, Sasuke knew when to not cross the line.

He grabbed Naruto by his wrist pulled him up against him. "Oi, dobe. Slow down will you?"

Naruto looked up at him with those true blue eyes. Sasuke could feel his heart melt a bit. He took note of the detail of Naruto's eyes. His boyfriend's lashes were long, he wondered why he didn't notice that before. Hm, probably because Naruto's eyes were always the first thing when you saw him. They definitely stood out of the crowd.

"H-Hey will you snap out of it Sasuke? People are staring."

_Hn, now he's feeling self-concious?_

Sasuke looked around, people were definitely staring. But how can you not stare when two boys were standing in the middle of the street in an intimate embrace?

He sent a glare and like a wave, everyone's eyes were cast down. Don't fuck with an Uchiha.

"Hey bastard! I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat!" And he was being tugged away by the smaller body. He suddenly found himself inside a little restaraunt, sitting at a bar, surrounded by an unfamiliar odor. He looked down to see a menu presented to him. He looked at Naruto who was already scanning over its contents.

He picked up the menu and looked it over as well.

_Ichiraku? What the hell...? It's mostly ramen._

Sasuke didn't hate ramen but he wasn't fond of it either. But he did tell the dobe that it was his choice to go where ever he would want to go. And he was going to honor that. Well he at least found that they had other dishes as well.

Naruto had ordered a miso ramen with lots of shrimp and Sasuke ordered a salad, lots of tomatoes.

* * *

It was close to five and it would be getting dark soon if they didn't go back now. But they sat at a while longer at the park. Well, sat and kissed a bit.

Currently their lips were attatched to each other, moving gently against one another.

Until Sasuke's phone rang.

He reluctantly pulled away fished in his pocket for his phone. He felt Naruto nuzzle against his arm put it around him. Fuck, it was Fugaku. "I have to take this Naruto. Stay here alright?" He recieved a nod and stood up to talk to his father in private.

Naruto sat against the bench and just looked off where ever. And he caught sight of a familiar face.

Pink hair, jade green eyes...

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto yelled.

Said girl looked back and saw him. She walked to him, a composed smile on her face. She took a seat next to him and replied back, "Hello Naruto. Fancy to see you here."

"Yeah you too. What are you up to?"

"Oh just a little shopping." She held up a few bags and set them back down. "And you?"

"Oh the bastard just took me out on a date." he said with a grin. He saw the perplexed look on her face and pointed to Sasuke, no more than about fifteen feet away. "He's just talking to his dad right now. Not sure what it's about but I'm sure it's important."

Sakura remained silent and stared at Sasuke. She had to soak up what she was just told. Out on a date with Naruto...

She looked back at the blonde who stared lovingly at Sasuke's back. No, she wouldn't compete for Sasuke's love with _Naruto_ of all people. He stood no chance against her. "Naruto, dont' call Sasuke-kun that." she said. Naruto looked at her but before he could reply back, she snarled, "Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard. If you really did like him, you wouldn't call him such names. If you really appreciated him, you wouldn't refer to him as a bastard." Her words were bitter.

Naruto cast his eyes down and thought. He thought that the way they called each other names was... endearing. _Is it really insulting? Maybe Sakura-chan's right..._

He was about to look back up but then a firm voice was heard. "Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

Naruto didn't dare look up. He could feel from where he was sitting that Sasuke was dissatisfied with the girl's presence. Wordlessly she stood up and said a faint good-bye. "Later... Sakura-chan." Naruto said back. He watched her go and felt warm arms wrap around his waist. "Sasuke, do you not like it when I call you teme or bastard or whatever?"

He felt the arms squeaze around him and the weight of Sasuke's head on top of his blonde hair. "Whatever she said, ignore it. She's not a factor in what we have Naruto. Put it out of your mind." His voice was deep, firm, commanding. You couldn't argue with it. "And no _dobe_. I don't mind."

"Fucking teme..." he smiled and twisted his head around to kiss again.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to apologize before I forgot. But I guess you could say that there's some Sakura-bashing in this story. I've never really been that big of a fan of her so I apologize to those who actually like her. But her role in the story has more purpose...


	9. Suspicions

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine to ever ever ever be

**WARNINGS: **Usual

* * *

There was a rumbling from afar. Kushina lifted her head from the book she was reading and smiled. Naru-chan was back! Minato would be there to frown but he wasn't. He had gotten a call from his sensei, Jiraiya, about his latest book. And even though Minato didn't exactly approve of Jiraiya's latest book 'topics' he liked chatting with his former sensei.

Kushina set her book down and walked to the front house window to peek through the curtains.

She saw her baby boy and his boyfriend pull up on a motorcycle.

She squealed inside. _That is soooo romantic!_ She remembered when she and Minato would go out on dates on his motorbike.

Naruto got off the bike and pull off the helmet. She wasn't surprised that his spiky blonde haired just popped up when the gear was removed. His hair always had too much volume.

Sasuke had lifted the glass from his helmet as Naruto closed the space between them. Kushina couldn't hear them very well but she was fairly sure that Sasuke had asked for a good night kiss. Naruto had removed the helmet and leaned down to the Uchiha's lips. Kushina cursed her son for a bit that his back was to her. But of course, it's not like they knew she was watching. Or that they wanted an audience anyway.

They pulled her apart and Naruto handed the helmet back to Sasuke. But Sasuke pushed it back, obviously wanting the blonde to keep it. She saw him smirk, and even though she's a married woman, she couldn't help but swoon a bit.

They gave each other one last kiss before Sasuke put his helmet back on, revved his bike, and rode out the driveway of the Namikaze-Uzumaki household.

Naruto watched Sasuke ride away and stood in that spot awhile. He then turned back and went inside his house.

Kushina quickly moved away from the window and ran back to her previous position on the loveseat. She picked up her book and acted as if she wasn't spying on her son just five seconds ago. Naruto walked into the living room holding the helmet and a blushing smile on his face. Kushina looked up and smiled at her son. "Hi Naru-chan. How was your date?"

Naruto took a seat beside his mother and held the helmet in his lap. "Hi Mama. The date went really well! Sasuke and I had a good time!" Then his eyes pointed to the helmet in his lap. "Look what Sasuke gave me!"

"Oh what is it?" Kushina had no idea why she just said that. Her son wasn't five years old anymore, though she wishes sometimes he was. That way he can be held in her arms again...

"Sasuke gave it to me! He said I can keep it the next time we go on his bike!" And then he proceeded to hug the helmet.

Kushina couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Sasuke sounds like twice the romantic Minato was when they were their son's age.

"So Mama, where's Papa?"

"Oh he's visiting Jiraiya, he should be back soon."

"Eehh? Ero-sennin? Well, okay. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay Naru-chan."

After a refreshing shower and sliding on his comfiest pajamas, Naruto jumped into his bed. He had set the helmet right on his desk which was placed directly in front of his bed on the opposite wall. He smiled and pulled the covers over his head.

His mind flashed back to Sakura. He knew of her love for Sasuke, and wondered how far her affection was stretched out. She had practically been professing since they were five, everyone knew that. But as opposed to himself, whereas he only had Sasuke alone in a room for an hour and already they hooked up.

He wondered if that was fair...

* * *

In the school halls, Sasuke walked tired and irritated. Itachi had purposely kept him up last night because he refused to give up the details of the date. He was so desperate he actually went to his parents to make the demon of a brother stop. But _no, _they had to side with Itachi and just have him tell what happened. Honestly, how could Itachi be the favorite?

The first stop was his locker, he needed books for class. And then he would be off to see the dobe because the idiot just brightened up his day.

He slammed his locker shut and smirked at the thought of Naruto.

His feet directed him to Naruto's locker. But turning around the corner he saw Naruto speaking with Sakura. But he was actaully enjoying having the girl around. What was she up to?

"Bye bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and waved. She returned the gesture, not having had seen the Uchiha, and walked away.

Sasuke marched to Naruto and twisted the blonde around so that he was pressed against his locker, and Sasuke pinning his arms on Naruto's side. Said blonde grinned at the raven and wrapped his arms the pale neck. He immediately relaxed. He could tell people were watching but as always, he didn't care. He returned Naruto's hug by wrapping his arms around the slim waist and kissed his neck.

Naruto arched to the touch but gently pushed away, red on his cheeks. He still wasn't used to public display's of affection at school.

The blonde's hand which rested on the strong chest of the Uchiha, made it's away to Sasuke's shoulder, crawling down tohis bicep taking a moment to feel, and then traveled down to lock hands together. It was a contrast, a large pale hand interlocked with a small tan one.

"Morning teme. You look kinda cranky." Naruto said, coking his head to the side a bit looking quite childish.

Sasuke smirked and kissed the tan forehead. "Just the hell known as my brother," Naruto nodded sympathetically, "but what was Sakura doing with you?"

"She was just apologizing for when we last saw her. She said she wanted to be friends!" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke was ready to say something but the chime echoed through the halls. Time for class.

He walked Naruto to his homeroom and retreated to his own.

When he saw Sakura sit in her usual seat chatting with Ino, he wondered what her ulterior motive was.

She was harmless when it came to Sasuke but who knew what seeds she could plant in Naruto's head.

* * *

He had never seen that thing before. Yesterday, that spot was empty but it was filled with this item that he'd never laid eyes on before. Maybe Kushina was going through some stuff? Did Naruto buy it from a shop or something? Well nonetheless, he just knew that he had never seen this helmet on his son's desk before.

Minato approached it, picked up the item, and did an inspection.

There wasn't anything unusual about the helmet. He could vaguely smell his son's shampoo inside the helmet and another scent.

He set it down and decided to ask Naruto about it later. Right now he had to get back to work.

His occupation? He was a psychologist. So you can imagine that he met some messed up people in his almost twenty-five years of working. Which is the entire reason he's always tried to keep Naruto out of trouble and put as much good influence on him as possible. But he should have known that he would stray one day. Naruto had to find his own path one day, can't be kept in for the rest of his life you know?

But he didn't think that it would start with Sasuke. Oh how funny life works doesn't it?

Minato bid Kushina a kiss good bye and went to his car.

Time for another appointment.

* * *

Gaara wasn't startled by the weight on his back. Only Naruto had the guts to actually do that shit. But what was different that the blonde continued to hang on. The blonde hung onto him and Gaara felt like he had to drag them to their next class together.

Naruto was blissfully unaware of his friend's strain, babbling on about hoping today's lunch would be ramen. But he was aware of Sasuke in the corner of his eye. And he also saw Sakura pass by as well.

He was a little surprised on how the girl approached him. She came up with a smile, apologized 'butting in' on his relationship with _Sasuke-kun_, and asked to be friends. And he didn't really want to hold a grudge against her so he accepted. They talked a bit and he mentioned about how he's never really had a real boyfriend before so he didn't know what to do. And how 'nice' of Sakura to actaully offer advice.

If only he knew what she was really doing.

But his only thoughts of the pink haired girl was 'Oh she's so nice!'

They reached their next class, geography, and Naruto set his feet on the ground but didn't release his arms around Gaara's neck. "Thanks for ride Gaara!" He only nodded and saw Sasuke coming their way.

The raven stepped beside his boyfriend and closest friend, a frown on his face. He was here and yet Naruto didn't release from the other yet. He knows that they haven't been together long but dammit, he doesn't want Naruto touching other people so intimately like that, even if it isn't intentional. Naruto was officially his, no questions. Now Uchiha property.

He grabbed his boyfriend's arm and pulled him off. Gaara nodded to him as a sort of 'thanks' and Sasuke returned it. He looked down at his blonde and saw nothing but a grin. He sighed to himself. Well if it's only just Gaara he could tolerate it. Any other contact like with any other and he'd have to shed some blood.

Naruto had cuddled into Sasuke's grip and smiled. _Sakura-chan was right! Sasuke-teme did get jealous! _Her words rang out in his head. 'Just flirt a little with other guys. Sasuke-kun would only want you more if you did that.'

* * *

"Naruto."

"Yes sensei?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Y-Yes sensei..."

Kakashi rubbed his chin a little and smiled beneath the mask. "Oh good. Then let's test you. Fill in this sentence. _Mais non, elle n'est pas brune. Elle est..._"

Naruto made a bit of a pout and looked down at his lesson. Today's lesson was portraits in French. "Ummm... _blond?_"

"Close... _blonde_. We are talking about a female. Now next one. _Elle a les doigts fins et la taille..._"

The blonde sighed. Dammit he didn't get any of this so he just shrugged.

"_Fine,_ Naruto. Perhaps you need more homework lunch? Or perhaps a tutor?" Kakashi chuckled, but he serious about what he said. Naruto wasn't bad he just needed to polish up a little bit. He turned to pick on another victim. Aha! "Kiba. _Est-ce qu'il va avoir la taille fine ou, au contraire, est-ce qu'il va avoir la taille..._"

Naruto once again zoned out. The class wasn't boring, it was just him. Short-attention span you could say.

He sighed and leaned down to look at his lesson, reviewing what they were going over. At least he could understand bits of it rather than nothing at all. But still, he just wanted it to stick to his memory that way he would stop having homework lunch.

After such a long time the bell finally rang, to the relief of everyone.

"Naruto, come here." ordered Kakashi. The blonde slithered to the desk and faced his sensei. "So how are you?"

_How am I?_ Naruto thought. "Fine sensei."

"Good. You're doing fine but your grade in this class... is not." Naruto knew that. "And I know you know that. And I can't keep on assigning you to homework lunch because-"

"Because you always arrive at the last ten minutes within lunch and it barely gives me enough time to actually the assignment I didn't do?"

"_No._ Because I'm a busy man Naruto."

_Busy reading your porn._

"So I'm assigning you a tutor. You will meet him tomorrow after school understand?"

Naruto nodded and walked out. A damn tutor...

* * *

"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you."

Naruto nodded to the other boy. "H-Hi." From afar he could have sworn it was Sasuke. But when he ran up it wasn't, just someone who looked a little like his boyfriend. But there were critical differences between this guy and his boyfriend. This guy was pale like a damn ghost, while Sasuke's kind of pale was just sort of pearly looking, his hair was much shorter and didn't have that blue-ish tint, and his fashion was very different from the raven.

Kakashi pushed Naruto to his tutor. "Naruto this is Sai, he will be tutoring you in French until your grade begins to improve."

"Yes Sensei."

"Good. Now excuse me, I have matters to attend to." And with that he left. But Naruto looked back to see that book being pulled out and Kakashi directing himself to the teacher's lounge. Oh well, couldn't be helped now.

He turned back to Sai, who was surprisingly up close to his face, close enough to kiss. He yelped and jumped two feet back. Did this guy not understand boundaries between people who just met. "So when do we-"

"What are you?" Sai asked and gave some damn fake smile. Naruto's eyebrow raised at the question. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

Naruto blushed red. In his mind he declared _I fucking hate this guy!_ "Wh-What the fuck kind of question is that!"

Sai cocked his head to the side. "It's a simple question Naruto-kun."

"A simpl- I'm a fucking boy dammit! Can you not tell!"

Sai stepped around Naruto in a circle, surveying the shorter one. He faced Naruto and looked up and down. And declared, "Dickless."

"_What?_"

"Dickless. You don't seem to be carrying the package."

To any passerby, Naruto was just a blur when he tackled Sai. He pinned him to the ground ready to wipe that fake-ass smile off the pale boy's face. "Oh my. I'm afraid I don't do this Naruto-kun. Not with anyone that doesn't seem to be either sex."

"Either-! I'm. A. _Boy._"

"No, you are dickless. Neither male nor female."

"I'll kill you!"

Suddenly positioned were flipped. Sai was on top of Naruto his face in close. "I promise you I make a nice seme. And you can be my dickless uke."

Naruto shut his eyes. This Sai was damn crazy. Did he actually expect something from him? The smile is fake but he didn't know if he meant what he said. The weight was lifted from him but his eyes remained shut. "Usuratonkachi." His blue eyes snapped open and there was Sasuke. He didn't have time to react to the insult as he was pulled up instantaneously. He cheek bumped into that familiar strong chest and strong arms pushed him closer.

He looked up at Sasuke who had a fierce glare targeted to the offender, Sai who just responded with that same smile. Did he not have any other facial expressions? "What the fuck did you think you were doing? Who the hell are you?" Sasuke bit out. Naruto winced a bit. He sounded really angry.

"I am Sai, nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun. I've heard much about you. I was just being friendly with my little pupil."

"Friendly my ass. If you even thinking about touching the dobe again I'll shove you so far into a hole in the ground you'll be in wonderland."

Sai chuckled a bit and eyed Naruto. "Could it be you two are together?" Sasuke just reponded with a squeaze to the body against his and the Uchiha glare. "I see. Well I will meet you for our first lesson tomorrow afternoon. Good bye Sasuke-kun. Good bye Naruto-kun." He pressed two fingers to his own lips and then laid them on Naruto's. An indirect kiss just to slap Sasuke in the face.

And Sasuke would have ripped him to shreds if Naruto didn't hold them back, of course he wanted to kill the boy too.

Sai would be some trouble.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh, what does Sakura have planned? What will Sai do? Haha, you'll see. Don't worry so much about the french, it's not very important. Sorry for late upload, but the link to upload chapters has just NOT been working ever since Friday and it pisses me off!


	10. Dinner

**A/N: **My lovelies! I am so sorry that I took so long to update! But was being strange and not letting me update, so I am not to blame haha. But I am very excited right now! I just finished the second season of _Kimi ni Todoke_! I'm so happy that it's over but I'm sad that it's _over_! But on the brighter side, I watched the first episode of _Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi_ and I am very anxious to watch the rest of it. I swear I am so happy that I could puke rainbows.

**DISCLAIMER: **As always, I will never own that fine dobe

**WARNINGS: **Imaginations can sure run wild

* * *

Naruto was practically seething in Sasuke's hold. He glared daggers at his tutor and he was 100% sure that Sasuke was doing the very same. After all, who wouldn't get pissed if some guy insulted and decided to come on to you while insulting you, even after his boyfriend was threatening him? Both boys sure thought so.

And right now the tutor, Sai, was fake-smiling as if he was innocent.

"You are on lesson six right, Naruto-kun? Text five?" Sai asked, holding the lesson but looking at the blonde

Naruto confirmed the question with a grunt. He pressed himself against Sasuke's side and he felt the arm around his waist squeeze reassuringly.

"Very well, let's begin. I will read the text now. Tell me when there is a word you don't understand." Sai said. Naruto nodded and looked down at his paper. "Alright. _Est-ce qu'elle va __ê__tre blonde, brune, rousse, ou ch__â__tain? Voyons… elle va __être blonde._"

Tutoring went by quickly. Naruto is not slow learner after all. He just has a lack of attention sometimes. But not today. He was keeping close attention durinf the entire lesson, especially watching for any suspicious signs from Sai.

Sasuke was also being quite vigilant. He didn't trust this Sai character one bit. And he sure as hell didn't trust him alone with his dobe. He would have to assert his dominance over his boyfriend if that meant sending the message to Sai that he wasn't for the taking.

Sai stacked his papers together and 'smiled' at the two boys. "Very good Naruto-kun. We've gone through the last two texts and you understood them thoroughly. Kakashi-sensei will be pleased. We will meet next week, same time and day. We'll go over text questions."

And then he was gone, much to the relief of both boys.

Naruto relaxed against Sasuke's shoulder and sighed. He knew he had to be careful around Sai, he didn't know what the guy was capable of. "That guy fucking pisses me off teme."

Sasuke nestled his nose into blonde hair and inhales sunshine. "That goes for both of us."

"He even pisses me off more than you."

"Hn. You shouldn't say that." Sasuke lifts his head up when Naruto shifts beneath him. He looks down into blue eyes and they're wide in question. He smirked and kissed him gently on the lips. "No should piss you off more than me."

Once again, Naruto didn't understand. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if he pisses you off more than me, then you're thinking about him more. And I want you to be thinking about me instead." And Sasuke topped it off with an endearing smirk. "Got that Naruto?" A chaste kiss was his response.

He took his hand and rested it against a tan cheek. Then he guided Naruto to face him. When they locked eyes, he swooped down and claimed those damn kissable lips. He took the bottom lip and sucked on it gently before prying open the blonde's mouth. Fuck he loved tasting his blonde. It was a stimulant for his senses that dizzied his head and made him curl his toes slightly. He danced tongues with the other, not surprisingly gaining dominance.

Sasuke was a natural seme and Naruto was a natural uke.

That's how nature worked.

He felt Naruto sigh against his lips. He wasn't wearing his tongue piercing today. Maybe Naruto was just relieved that Sai was gone or better – Sai was completely wiped from his mind at the moment. Or perhaps this was where they first kissed, that's why he sighed. Of course they didn't sit where they first made out. Sai would have dirtied that memory.

A slight vibrating reluctantly pulled Sasuke away from Naruto. The blonde nuzzled his head underneath his chin as he pulled out his phone. He frowned at the caller ID, Itachi. "What Aniki?" he bit out, pissed off that he interrupted his activity.

"Otouto, you are to be home right now," Itachi ordered on the other end of the phone, "did you forget the party that we have to go to?"

Honestly, Sasuke did forget but of course he wouldn't admit it. After all, he would rather drown Naruto in his affections than attend some boring party for his family's reputation. But there was just no arguing. No ifs, ands, or buts.

"Hn. I'm on my way then."

"Good. Say hi to Naruto-kun for me." And then the line went dead.

Sasuke grit his teeth momentarily. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've got to go to attend some damn party. Did you bring your helmet?" He smiled when the helmet was presented to him. "Good. Come on, I've got to hurry."

It wasn't long to take Naruto home. On his bike it was only about fifteen minutes, if you take out stop signs and street lights. He entered the driveway and mounted his bike. He always liked walking Naruto to his door. Plus it pissed Minato off to see his face. But mostly it was for Naruto.

Naruto had the helmet tucked under his arm as he unlocked the front door.

"I'm home!"

* * *

Minato wondered where it went. Just yesterday he saw the helmet sitting on Naruto's desk. Now it was gone. He scratched his chin and wondered. He knew Naruto had gotten a ride with Sasuke this morning. He knew that there was a connection. He asked Kushina but she was playing coy.

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted from downstairs.

He walked down the stairs to greet his son. He was happy to see Naruto, but there was Sasuke _again_ in his household. And there was the helmet!

"Call me later, okay?" Naruto said, grinning expectedly at the taller male.

"Sure," Sasuke said, looking brifefly at Minato before adding in, "baby."

Minato gaped at the pet name. Naruto's heart seemed to stop. He'd never been called a pet name before, well other than 'dobe'. But being called 'baby' or 'babe' or even 'doll' was different. At least what's what Naruto thought.

Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto, then saluting Minato and exiting the Namikaze-Uzumaki household.

Naruto giggled as quietly as he could and clutched the helmet in his arms.

The helmet!

Minato charged down and looked down at his son, who was lost in bliss. He didn't see his son after his last date because he returned home so late. The day after that, he didn't enter Naruto's room. Then he made the connection.

On the date they rode on a bike. _Sasuke must have given Naruto the helmet as a present or something._ He confirmed in his head. He didn't like it one bit. How long was Sasuke riding a bike? Does he have an actual license? Was that really his bike he was riding?

"Hi Papa, sorry I'm a little late. I forgot to tell you that I'm taking tutoring."

"Is… Sasuke tutoring you?" Minato reluctantly asked. He couldn't help but think that when some people said 'tutoring' they meant….

"No."

Minato sighed in relief.

"But this total asshole was! The asshole called me 'dickless' and when I tried to punch his face in, he flipped me over and he tried to have his way with me!"

Minato was ready to find this boy's ID's and report him to the police. Or perhaps take care of the deviant himself….

"But then Sasuke-teme saved me!"

Admittedly, in his own mind, he was grateful to the Uchiha. He would have to subtly thank him sometime soon.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go see what's for dinner." Naruto scurried off onto the kitchen. "Mama! What's for dinner!"

Minato sighed and massaged his forehead. He had to admit, he owed Sasuke one. At least he could rely on him to keep others away from Naruto.

* * *

"So how is Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. He took a sip of the red wine as he waited for Sasuke to answer. Of course he predicted that Sasuke would just ignore his question. He knew that his little brother didn't like talking about his personal life with his family. But all the more reason to pry it out of him. After all he does care ever so dearly. "Sasuke, I asked you a question."

Sasuke sighed and glared at his brother. Why couldn't Itachi just respect the fact that he didn't want him to be in his love life? Or his life at all? "The dobe is just fine. When are we getting out of this shithole?" he muttered back.

"I know you don't enjoy these arrangements Sasuke. Neither do I but it's good for our business." Itachi said in a dead bored tone.

Of course you couldn't tell by their expressions that they were bored. They had the mask of apathy on right now. Pure indifference.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall, as always looking like some god and making all the teenaged girls in the room swoon. But he didn't give a fuck, as always. Right now he either wanted to be home or wanted to be with his dobe. He favored the second choice a little more. From his peripheral vision he could see his father chatting with some CEO executive of whatever company they came here for.

But then again, it was the executive that should be honored by their presence.

Uchiha's don't come out often to just any business gathering. They go only to the ones worthy.

And lucky for this man.

"Otouto, I do hope you will join Father and I in the family business." Itachi said nonchalantly.

The younger Uchiha looked at his brother and redirected his gaze somewhere else. His father's expectations pissed him. But he was raised being told that he would be apart of it. He knew he would join in the family business when he came of age. But he didn't want to focus on it right now. He was a quick learner and could learn the whole business in a week or less when the time came to.

And plus, if Fugaku had expectations for Sasuke then he would do it in his own way. Not like how they planned Itachi. Sasuke would follow in the family business using his own methods. He wasn't gonna be a second-rate champion off his brother.

Nope, he would succeed in his own special way in the Uchiha corporation.

He sighed. He had to wonder if his parents sometimes didn't think of him as Sasuke but just an Itachi clone.

Yes, he could push some blame on his brother.

"Hn."

Now he was irritated. But then he thought back to Naruto and he instantly relaxed. Naruto would always be a cure for whatever ailment he had. He shut his eyes and focused on shining blonde hair, sapphire-blue eyes, and soft caramel skin. He imagined himself holding that small waist within his hands and exploring the landscape. His hand crawling underneath the fabric of his shirt and fingernails scraping gently against soft, tan skin. Naruto would allow him to remove the item and provide him with generous view of his upper body. And perhaps a shy view of his lower as well. Then he mentally cursed himself when he felt himself twitch… down there.

What could he say? His dobe was fucking sexy.

He kept his face composed and breathed through his nose.

He kept tried to keep the image of a clothed Naruto in his mind. He still felt a little horny but not enough to actually show. Sasuke was sure that when the time came to have Naruto, he would have him. For now he would wait because he was worth it.

Naruto was still on his mind throughout the remainder of the party. Of course he had to fight hard to try and keep Naruto's clothes on in his imagination. But damn it was hard. _Ugh… hard…_

He kept the image as fangirls surrounded him, begging for his attention. He kept it when his father announced the joining of the Uchiha corporation with whatever company as a branch. He kept in the image when they had to pose for a few photos. And he kept it on the car ride home and as he walked to his bedroom.

But alas, he couldn't hold himself no longer.

He just had to imagine Naruto naked and now these were his consequences. He undressed everything in his personal bathroom attatched to his room. He stared at the mirror for a brief moment, looking south at his own anatomy. Then he went stepped into the shower.

With the shower running, he turned the faucet to cold. But it was no use. He was hard thinking about Naruto and he hasn't even seen his boyfriend's thighs or shoulders. Let alone his belly. But he imagined that they were perfect. That Naruto's bosy was perfect for him.

He could tell from how he held the body in his arms. The waist was slim, lean and curved in the right places. Slim hips and a damn cute ass to boot.

_Shit… I'm not supposed to encourage it._

Even with the shower running, as he gripped himself he could feel how warm he was. He proceeded to rid himself of his hard-on. He knew that he shouldn't have already been thinking about sex with Naruto already. And especially so early in their relationship. But like he said before, the dobe is fucking sexy.

What could he do?

Sasuke grunted as quietly as he could and let a moan or two slip. He would be damned if his family actually heard him jerking off. He made sure to do it as quickly as possible. He sighed when he felt the thick liquid spill onto his hand be washed away by the water.

Finally he was relieved.

* * *

At the dinner table, Naruto finished off his fifth bowl of ramen. He slurped up all the broth, set the bowl down, and patted his flat tummy. Girls would definitely kill to eat like him and still stay thin. He wiped his face with his napkin and sighed in appreciation.

"Thanks for cooking ramen tonight Mama!" Naruto said.

Kushina smiled gently and him on the head. "You're welcome Naru-chan. I know it's your favorite!"

Minato smiled at his family. Kushina began scratching their son's head and Naruto was purring in appreciation like a cat. What could ruin such a warm family moment?

A flush went off and then a booming voice echoed through the dining room.

"Whoo! That was a damn good dinner Kushina!" Jiraiya entered with a satisfied smile. "You have got to invite me over more often!"

"Haha, of course Jiraiya. Bring Tsunade with you next time." Kushina said, retreating her hand from Naruto's head.

Jiraiya smirked. "Yeah I'm sorry she couldn't join us today. She had an appointment today and it was unavoidable. But enough of that. So Naruto…"

Said blonde looked at his godfather with undivided attention.

"I hear you got yourself a boyfriend! You top or bottom?"

Minato and Naruto both squawked at the question.

"Yeah you're right stupid question."

Both of them sighed.

"Naruto is obviously an uke!"

Naruto fell out of his chair while Minato looked ready to spontaneously combust. Kushina was actually thrilled to talk about the subject.

She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Oh yes! I agree! I believe that Naru-chan is an uke!"

"Mama!"

Jiraiya nodded in agreement and smiled at his godson. "Yes you can tell by his physique! His height is average but when you look at his body you can tell he's a submissive!"

Minato just continued to gape. He absolutely did not want to think about his son doing _that_!

"Naru-chan isn't entirely weak. But I think that when the time came he would definitely be the one being filled!"

That was the last straw. "Okay that's enough! Let's talk about something else!" Minato said quickly. "Naruto, tell Jiraiya who your boyfriend is."

Naruto stood up from his chair, a bright blush on his cheeks. "Uhh… I'm dating Uchiha Sasuke."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "An Uchiha huh? Got some fancy taste kiddo. You wanna have gorgeous babies or something? Is that why you chose him?"

"Gah! I'm going to bed now!" And Naruto left the dinner table, running upstairs.

And three adults were left.

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Sure is growing up fast. We're getting pretty old." He joked.

Kushina and Minato smiled and laughed. They both had the same thought. _Naruto is growing up…_

"Yup, he's got a bright future ahead of him. Soon he'll finish high school, go to college and maybe even get married to the Uchiha kid and have his babies!"

Tsunade was called during her appointment to pick up Jiraiya. She rushed to her husband's location. When she came into the household there was a laughing Kushina, a seething Minato, and a knocked out Jiraiya on the couch.

She decided to sit down and have a drink of sake or two with her husband's former pupil and wife instead.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know if anyone was curious but just putting it out there. I'm actually in my second year of French. And in my class we're taught by using this program called _French In Action_. It uses like little movies and recordings and pretty much does not translate for us, no English at all. It's actually quite awesome. So during the lesson with Naruto and Sai, I'm getting the text from my lessons that my teacher gave me.

Review+Fav yeah?


	11. Honeymoon

**DISCLAIMER: **Sometimes dreams don't come true… So I don't own

**WARNINGS: **Some Naru and Sasu time… aloonneee…

* * *

Minato was a man of his word. When he meant that he would subtly thank Sasuke, he meant it. And this seemed like the only way. Although at the same time he didn't like it.

He and Kushina were going on away for their second honeymoon. Just he and his wife. He was anticipating reconnecting their marriage with his wife. But they had to leave Naruto alone for a week.

Jiraiya and Tsunade lived too far for Naruto to stay with them. He did have school after all.

So he decided to leave his precious baby boy with Sasuke. In their household.

And there was no turning back now.

He waved back at Naruto who stood outside their doorway. He sighed to himself. He had to trust Naruto to take care of himself. He's taught him well and this is a test for Naruto to complete. No help from mommy or daddy.

Kushina sensed her husband's distress and smiled. She knew that he knew that their son had to grow up, he just didn't grow up the way they expected. She could tell why he was so insecure about Sasuke. It was as plain to her like a red apple sticking out from green apples.

She rested her hand on her husband's thigh. "He's not replacing you." She said.

Minato looked at her briefly before looking back at the road. What was that?

"Just because Naru-chan has a new boyfriend doesn't mean he's going to forget you." She said reassuringly. "Even if he gets married you're still gonna be his dad. Like I'm sure if Naru-chan ever got a girlfriend I would feel as if I was being replaced as the woman in Naru-chan's life."

He sighed and gripped the wheel a bit. "I know but, Naruto seems like he's been disregarding me a bit ever since Sasuke came into the picture."

Kushina just giggled. He obviously didn't remember what he was like during the first three months of their relationship. She remembered her memories clearly. The way they would stare all lovey-dovey at each other, they would focus solely on what they said, and how every time they would reunite, they went on and on about how they missed each other even if they just saw each other yesterday.

Ah yes, she remembered those days well. Of course over the progression of their relationship, they began to slip into a comfortable demeanor, no longer acting as if they were oblivious to everything around them but each other.

"Don't worry about it Minato, Naru-chan should be out of it soon."

Minato looked at his wife briefly and then back at the road.

_Out of what?_

* * *

Kiba leaned against the lockers and grinned at Naruto. "Man I am so glad you're out of it now!"

Naruto looked at his friend and tilted his head to the side a bit. _Out of what?_

"Man you don't even know, do you!" he said. He laughed when Naruto tilted his head to the other side, obviously confused to what he was talking about.

"No mutt, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm out of what now?"

Kiba looked over to Shikamaru, seeing the lazy boy smirk a little. Even he knew what he was talking about and the guy was asleep half of the time. Said lazy boy rubbed the back of his neck and yawned a bit before answering their blonde friend's question.

"You know, you're back to being yourself." Shikamaru answered.

Naruto was utterly confused now. Back to being himself? What were they talking about? "Psh, what are you saying? I've always been the same."

Both boys shook their heads. Yup, Naruto was just that oblivious about his own actions sometimes.

Kiba slung an arm over the shorter male and grinned a feral grin. "Come on man, don't tell me you didn't know!"

Alright, now he was getting upset. Naruto squirmed out underneath Kiba's arm and glared at his friends. Raising his hands above his head he shouted, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Quiet Uzumaki!" boomed a nearby teacher.

Naruto winced but asked again in a quieter tone, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Dude, for the past two months when you were dating Sasuke you've been like a little lovesick girl. You were with him almost all the time, you always blushed when he was near, and you practically jumped in his arms every time you saw him as if you haven't met with the guy in a year or something." Kiba answered, "They actually got a name for that, right Shika?"

The blonde directed his gaze toward his lazy friend and looked at him expectedly. He was going to defind him right? Well he was wrong.

Shikamaru yawned his response, "The honeymoon stage."

Naruto gaped at his friend but then put on a pout. "Yeah right! You guys are shitting me right? I have been totally normal ever since I started dating Sasuke!"

Both boys looked at each other before back at Naruto. "Okay fine, ask Gaara about his opinion. You always take his word for almost everything."

Naruto turned to look back and saw his best friend arriving towards them. When the said boy was in their presence, Naruto instantly got into his face.

"Gaara! Be honest with me! I've been totally normal ever since I was dating Sasuke right? I wasn't acting weird or like a lovesick girl right!" Naruto shouted in his friend's face.

The best friend of the blonde picked at his ear a bit then answered, "No you weren't normal. Yes you were acting like a lovesick girl."

Naruto was taken aback. He couldn't believe Gaara didn't back him up! But then again, he told him to be honest. And Gaara was honest. And that was his honest observation, which was both shared by Shikamaru and Kiba.

"You were in the honeymoon stage is all."

Naruto stomped is foot. What the hell was this whole 'honeymoon' thing? He saw Kiba hand over some money to Shikamaru and then to Gaara. "Alright you guys won the bet. He snapped out of the honeymoon stage before three months. Dammit! For sure I thought he would last for another month!"

Gaara pocketed the money, a twinkle of victory in his eye as did Shikamaru.

"You guys bet on me on this whole 'honeymoon' thing?" Naruto asked. He seriously couldn't believe his friend's at the moment.

"Yup, when you started dating Sasuke we made a bet to see how long you would last in the honeymoon stage. Gaara and I bet two and Kiba bet three." Shikamaru said.

"And he lost." Gaara added in. Despite his blank face, you could sense some sort of smug, victory tone in his voice.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. He _serisouly_ couldn't believe his friends at the moment.

"So dude, speaking of honeymoon's, didn't you tell us a little while ago that your parents were leaving for their second one?" Kiba asked.

"Uhh… Yeah. They left yesterday. It was weird, Papa actually let me stay at Sasuke's home while they're gone. I thought for sure he would bunk me in with one of you guys."

Kiba grinned again and chuckled. "Rooming with your boyfriend for a week huh? Wonder what you guys are gonna do in the same bed!"

Gaara punched Kiba in the arm harshly. Naruto smiled in appreciation at the action.

* * *

Sasuke could hear Naruto humming through the bathroom. He lifted the carry-on bag Naruto had brought and put it on his bed. He couldn't help the curiousity in what his boyfriend brought. He unzipped the luggage and flipped open the top.

First thing he saw was green boxers decorated with bananas.

What the fuck?

"Bastard! Hands off my underwear!" screeched the blonde, standing behind him. He grabbed the garment out of the raven's hands and glared. "Don't you know not to go snooping in other people's belongings?"

"Yes I do," Sasuke said with a smirk, "but that doesn't stop me anyway."

Naruto huffed and through his underwear back in his luggage and zipped it back up. "Whatever. Just keep your paws off my clothes alright?"

The bastard just smirked and wound his arms around the smaller male. Fuck he was too cute. He nuzzled the tan neck and sighed, "Sure, whatever keeps you from being loud and annoying."

Naruto huffed once again and shrugged out of Sasuke's embrace. He was beginning to formulate the idea that Sasuke might be a bit of a pervert.

He jumped on the king sized bed and took in the feel of it. He bunched up the sheets between his fingers and reveled in the texture and scent. It was soft and smelt of Sasuke's cologne. He almost felt bad for ruining it. He rolled onto his back and stared at the white ceiling and appreciated that there was no popcorn, just a smooth white surface.

Naruto hated having popcorn on his ceilings.

He felt the bed dip and Sasuke was next him, propped up on his elbow and looking down at him.

"Hey Sasuke, I've got a question."

"Hn."

Naruto twiddled with his fingers a bit and continued, "When we were started dating, I wasn't acting… like weird or anything right?"

He looked up and saw Sasuke contemplating a bit. Then he was answered, "You were a little out of character but I was expecting it. It's part of the honeymoon phase."

Naruto shot up and let out a frustrated cry. "Fuck! Why does everyone know about this honeymoon shit but me!" He turned back to see Sasuke smirking at him. Then he sighed and laid back down, pouting and crossing his arms.

Sasuke leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "Don't worry about it babe. The honeymoon phase only lasts so long. I heard it only lasts about two or three months."

The blonde groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. "Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara actually made a bet to see how long I would last in that honeymoon stuff or whatever." He turned over and snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

He felt an arm wrap around his waist and then a deep chuckle. "Really now. Who won?"

Sasuke felt a small pinch to his chest and squeezed his fingers around the slim waist.

"It doesn't matter. I was just pissed that they made a bet about me."

A deep chuckle rung out again and Naruto felt the raven nuzzle his nose into his hair and sort of hum against it. People were always fascinated by his hair.

He didn't know what for. It was just hair. Yeah it was blonde and it was natural, it's called genetics. It came from his dad. And they said it always smells like sunshine. He didn't get that either. He always thought if you were in the sun too long you smelled. And then pondered why people were sniffing his hair in the first place. And they were always commenting on how soft it was. Well yeah, because his mom taught him good hygiene and how to take care of himself.

Naruto just didn't get this fascination with it.

"Bastard get your nose away from my head."

"Hn. Don't tell me what to do dobe."

"You're sniffing my hair."

"Yeah and?"

"It's weird."

Sasuke pushed himself back a bit and looked down at his boyfriend. He was still pouting and the expression went down to his dick.

_Fuck, control yourself_.

"It doesn't bother me."

Then he kissed the idiot before he could respond with something stupid. He adjusted himself so that he hovered over the smaller male. There was a bit of resistance but he smirked against the kiss when Naruto gave in anyway.

It was always nice to win.

* * *

Two bodies shifted beneath the sheets when an alarm went off. A pale hand reached out from underneath the thread and smacked the clock quiet. He shifted when the other body groaned and felt a leg invade his side of the bed.

"Dammit Sasuke, what time is it?" Naruto yawned, cuddling next to the other body.

"It's six." The raven answered, suppressing a yawn when he watched Naruto.

"Six? What the hell? I don't get up that early to get ready for school." He groaned and retreated back into the warmth. But then he peeked back up because he caught something interesting. Seeing Uchiha Sasuke have bed head and tired. He was sure fangirls from his school would chop off a finger or two to see the sight.

"Maybe not for you, but I take my time dobe."

Sasuke's head was slightly messed. His usually perfect hair had a few strands here and there standing out from the rest. And his bangs, which usually were perfectly kept to frame his head, it hung in his face. And he slept shirtless and his posture was slouching.

Naruto always knew that even the most prim and proper people would have to let their hair down sometime. And the way Sasuke did was nothing short of sexy.

How lucky was he to actually have Sasuke as a boyfriend and see him a bit out of character?

Very lucky he would say.

Many others would say that he was blessed.

He sat up and crawled into Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer. He noticed that the blonde was staring at him in wonder, his gaze was intense and his eyes were wide and glazed over a bit. He watched blue eyes travel down and he realized that the idiot was checking him out.

"You know Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, still sleepy, "I like seeing you like this. It actually makes you look less like a stuck up prick."

"Really? Maybe I should go to school like this if it satisfies you." Sasuke asked teasingly.

Naruto shook his head and leaned himself closer to Sasuke so that their foreheads bumped. "No way. I wanna be the only one to see you like this. If you the fangirls saw you, they'd practically drag you into a closet."

Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips against the soft pink ones of his boyfriend. He felt the body press even closer and arms wrap around his neck. He shifted a bit and adjusted the body seated against his. He didn't want Naruto to feel the slight bulge forming in his lower extremities.

He honestly thought that this was a nice way to start his mornings. He had to remember to cherish this because Naruto would only be sleeping in his room for a week until his parents came back from their honeymoon.

He would appreciate every second of this.

"Otouto!" Itachi greeted, barging open the door, surprising both boys. Naruto jumped away, off of Sasuke's lap onto the floor. Without giving away any sign of amusement, Itachi merely said, "Good morning. And to you too Naruto-kun."

Sasuke growled at the intruder and glared. "What the fuck do you want Itachi?"

"I just wanted to greet my little brother and his guest a good morning."

_Bullshit!_

"Now get ready for school and come join us for breakfast."


	12. Business

**A/N: **Hello again lovelies. First there's been problems uploading and now there's problems logging in. So irritating isn't it? Anyway I just wanted to say this because a reviewer pointed this out to me. Yeah I misspell a word here and there and sometimes it irritates people. It really irritates me too! I'm always rushing to type my chapters in between the little time I have and I forget to spell check. And grammar is _very_ important to me. I've been recommended to have a beta but unfortunately I just type my chapters, upload, and them I'm off for my next activity. I promise you that I'll try to do better cuz I know that there are some people that get irritated when a story flows so nicely and then there's a misspelled word or something. So I'll try to do better for your sake!

Oh and I just turned 17. So here's an early upload because I'm gonna be celebrating the rest of the week and weekend!

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto not mine. He belongs to to Kishimoto&Sasuke

**WARNINGS: **Language

* * *

"Please, do it with me?" Naruto asked, widening his blue eyes.

"No." Sasuke said with a firm voice, though it was being washed away every time Naruto pleaded.

"I want you to do it with me. Don't you want to?" the blonde asked, trying a new approach and straddling Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke tried to renew his resolve but having the smaller body close in such an intimate fashion was practically tearing it down. Naruto had been asking for half an hour straight. Maybe he could exchange a favor for Naruto's request. But what the blonde was asking was absolutely far beneath Uchiha grace. "No dobe, I don't."

It was time for the last resort. Naruto did a puppy pout and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, whispering low in his ear in the most seductive voice he could, "_Please_ Sasuke-kun, won't you _please_ do it with me? I don't wanna do it with anyone else but you."

His immediate answer would have been to do it with one of his idiot friends but Naruto was being quite seductive. It finally persuaded him but with a price of his own.

"Alright, I'll do it with you but you'll do something for me in return understand?" Sasuke said, not at all happy that he gave in.

Naruto pulled back and smiled. "Let's go then bastard!"

"You don't want to hear my penalty?"

"Tell me later, now let's do it!"

Half an hour later they were sitting in the middle of a park on picnic blanket on the grass. Sasuke was immediately regretting his decision. This was far beneath Uchiha standards. It was further than beyond, it was infinity beyond to hell.

Naruto sat cuddled against his arm, obviously sensing Sasuke's discomfort from what they were about to do. "Come on teme, loosen up. This is gonna be hilarious!"

Sasuke growled and looked down at his boyfriend. "Hn. Why the hell did you choose me for this usuratonkachi?"

"Because I specifically wanna see you do it! Relax I'm here with you! Don't have a stick up your ass."

"Aren't you worried your parents will find out?"

"No, they would expect this from me."

"Not from me. I don't do this shit idiot."

Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. The arm he was pressed against instantly relaxed from the affection. "Come on, where's that Uchiha pride? Look, I'll start off okay and I'll end it. Does that make you feel a little better?"

Sasuke just nodded, glaring at a spot on the grass. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this…

"Penis." Naruto said softly. Then he turned his head, looking expectedly at Sasuke.

The raven looked back at blue eyes and sighed, "Penis."

"Penis." Naruto said a little louder.

"Penis." Sasuke matched Naruto's tone.

Then they spoke in a regular talking voice.

"Penis."

"Penis."

Then with more power.

"Penis!"

"…Penis!"

"Moron there are kids around!" Sasuke whispered angrily. He truly couldn't believe he did that.

"No there aren't. Penis!" Naruto shouted. He wasn't done yet.

Sasuke looked around, seeing adults meeting his eyes and then looking away. He looked back Naruto, who was waiting for Sasuke to say his part. He shook his head and glared at the blonde. "I'm not doing it again. People are looking at us strange."

"You get looked at all the time. Penis!" Naruto shouted even louder.

"Not the way we are now. So shut up now."

"Just say it one more time."

"No."

"Fine, I'll do it twice as loud since you won't do it. Peni-" Naruto's mouth was covered by a pale hand and his face directed to look into angry onyx eyes. He wasn't frightened though.

Sasuke sighed and bumped forehead with Naruto. "Fine. One last time, understand?"

Naruto nodded and removed Sasuke's hand away from his mouth, a big grin splitting his face.

Sasuke sighed shut his eyes. He may have stripped off some of his own dignity by doing this but he had plenty of pride to compensate for it. He was going to do this with his head held up high. "Penis!"

"_Penis!_" Naruto shouted for the last time. He burst into a fit of giggles and was pulled down by strong arms. He continued to laugh in Sasuke's arm and cuddled into the other's chest. "Haha don't you think that was funny teme?"

Sasuke just gave the usual 'hn' and a squeeze to the blonde's hip. "Are you happy idiot? We've made fools of ourselves."

"Lighten up you ass. They'll forget it soon."

"Oh my, what irony." An unknown voice announced.

Naruto sat up and glared at the unwelcome figure. "What the fuck do you want Sai?"

Sai smiled that fake smile and merely responded, "I just happened to be in the neighborhood when I hear quite a bit of a commotion. It's quite ironic actually."

"And what's ironic?"

"That you're screaming penis when you don't even have one."

Sasuke held Naruto back when he tried to lunge himself at the unwelcomed guest. In all honesty he would have let the blonde brawl with his supposed 'clone' but right now he was trying to keep his head down after the whole 'penis' ordeal.

Naruto growled at the other but chose not to say anything. It would give Sai the satisfaction that he had gotten to his head. He wasn't going to inflate whatever idea Sai had in in his head.

* * *

Sasuke was disappointed. A week already had passed and he had to drop Naruto off back at his house. He really liked waking up seeing the idiot's face. And now it was just him and his family.

Absolutely wonderful.

And speaking of family, Itachi had invaded his space again.

"Aniki, get the fuck away from me." Sasuke bit out. He was absolutely irritated now that Naruto was safely back home with his parents. He could probably guess that Minato was currently probing the blonde with questions. He was probably asking if they had done anything 'impure' with one another.

The thought made him smirk.

But it didn't make him feel better. Itachi was still within twenty feet of him.

"I will miss Naruto-kun rooming here with you. He makes such a nice guest at dinner. Whenever I ask a question he answers right away. Not like you Otouto."

"Hn."

"Why can't you respect me the way Naruto-kun does? He's quite polite and makes excellent dinner conversation."

Sasuke removed his eyes away from the book he was reading and glared. "It's not dinner conversation if you just ask questions and he answers them. And he answers you because he _fears_ you Itachi, much like any other normal person outside of this family."

Itachi waved his hand dismissively. "Fear. Respect. Isn't it the same thing?"

Sasuke reminded himself that fear and respect fuel Itachi's ego anyway. They meant the same thing in that twisted head of his.

"So can I assume that you and Naruto-kun have had sex yet?" Itachi asked as if he was speaking about the weather.

The younger Uchiha threw his book at the demon known as his brother. "That is not your business Itachi!"

Retrieving the book, he answered coolly, "I believe that as your big brother, I am entitled to information in your sex and love life."

"And as your brother," Sasuke growled out, leaving out the 'younger' because Itachi would only rub it in his face, "I am entitled to tell you that its none of your fucking business." He grabbed his book when Itachi handed it to him.

Itachi clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Honestly Sasuke, I only care about you and who you are involved with. And so do mother and father."

"I'll repeat myself again Aniki. It's none of your fucking business. If I don't want to fuck whoever I'm dating, then I don't want to fuck them!"

"So you don't want to fuck Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke clenched his fist. He was ready to slam that bastard's head to the wall. "I didn't say that Aniki and you know it!"

"So you _do_ want to fuck him. Perhaps you need pointers?"

"I don't need sex education from you Itachi. I'm not a damn virgin. Now get out of here you son of a bitch."

Itachi walked to the door without complaint but turned his head back to say, "I'm telling mother you called her a bitch."

* * *

"Look Naru-chan! Mama got you a seashell!" Kushina said, handing the item to her son. "I picked it up when your father and I went to the beaches in Paris! You should have seen it! There were topless women everywhere!"

Naruto clenched the shell in his hand and gaped at his mother. He couldn't believe his mother just said topless women. Let alone actually _visited_ a topless beach.

Minato came up from behind Kushina and lightly hit her on her head. One of the things he loved about her was that she didn't have any boundaries. But that was a double-edged sword. She couldn't cross boundaries if there was no limit.

He looked back at his son and silently assessed him. From where he stood there were no hickeys or strange marks on his son's body. Well none that he could see from the visible skin. Underneath the clothes was a different story. Well, at least he wasn't walking with a limp.

That would be a _completely_ different story.

"Did you have fun Papa? What did you do?" Naruto asked, putting the shell to his ear.

He smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Yes Naruto, it was fun. Come, your mother took pictures."

Kushina pulled out the camera and handed it to her son to look at. "What about you Naru-chan? Did you have fun being with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"You didn't have sex did you?" Kushina asked so suddenly, still a smile on her face. How could she make such a serious question be so playful?

"Of course not!"

Minato turned to Naruto. He answered quite quickly and answering too quickly was a sign of guilt sometimes. Sometimes, that was the key word. "You're not lying, are you Naruto? Because if Sasuke touched you in any inappropriate way…"

Naruto sighed. How paranoid can his dad get? It's honestly a little overbearing. "No we didn't Papa. We just slept together."

That was probably a bad way to word it.

"I mean we just slept in the same bed!"

That wasn't any better.

"I _mean_ that we didn't do anything like that! We did all the usual stuff you know! Just made out and stuff."

It wasn't sex but it still wasn't good.

Naruto received a lecture from his father about celibacy the following two hours. It would have been shorter but Kushina was there to get in the way. To say the opposite of whatever Minato said. Don't misunderstand; she hoped her baby boy was still a virgin. But she sure as hell would let Sasuke take Naruto's virginity.

You know, probably after a year of dating or so. After all, she's seen couples who were all sex and no connection. She wanted Naruto and Sasuke to build their connection over time instead of just to jump in bed right away.

But Minato was more like the 'get married first and then you can have sex' kind of man. It's that kind of principle that she admired about him.

Plus it was also kind of easy to tease him about it too.

She watched as Naruto pouted, answering, "Yes Papa." or "No Papa." And Minato had that stern father face on. It was quite a hilarious sight. She had to call Jiraiya and Tsunade to see this too. They always made everything more fun and it made Minato loosen up a little.

Yup, this is what family moments are for.


	13. Impression

**A/N: **Wow… just when I thought I couldn't get any busier! Now my dad is taking my week nights away from me to type chapters to go to the gym to work out. Don't get me wrong, I like getting my sweat on and all. But weekdays I type up my chapters! And now I gotta attend a group every two weeks! Which is also not bad but still! But not to worry, I'll try to keep a regular update.

**DISCLAIMER: **If this was a musical I'd be singing about I don't own Naruto

**WARNINGS: **The usual Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke…. And Neji

* * *

Naruto held the incredulous garment in his hand, frowning at the print. Decent looking shirt it was but it wasn't what he would wear in the public. Probably not even in front of his dad, he would freak at the print on the front. He sighed and entered the boy's bathroom. He promised Sasuke.

As he walked to the raven, he crossed his arms over the print. It was embarrassing.

He knew he probably should have listened to Sasuke's penalty before going out to play the game. But nothing could have been more hilarious than watching one of the great Uchiha's yelling penis in the local park. Probably a memory he'll cherish forever.

So when he thought about it, Naruto decided that it wasn't that bad actually. It was still bad but not as bad anymore.

"Uncross your arms dobe."

Naruto never even realized he stood in front of Sasuke's locker already. He assumed that it was just second nature to him now. Hesitantly he uncrossed his arms and let them hang on at his sides.

Sasuke smirked at the print and took Naruto's hand in his. "Looks good on you, babe."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fuck you teme. This is embarrassing."

"Well you should have thought of that before making me do that humiliating task."

"Hmph, whatever. That was worth it."

"Yes it was." Sasuke chuckled, pulling Naruto closer by the waist. He admitted in his own mind, it was worth it. What more than to show Naruto off as property than to wear a shirt that said just that.

"Where the fuck did you get this? Get it customized it or something?" Naruto asked, making sure to jab his elbow against the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored the jab to his side.

Naruto got what he wanted and Sasuke got what he wanted.

Fair trade.

Naruto looked down on the white print on the black shirt. Couldn't he at least choose a better color? Black was such an overrated color, according to the blonde. And it was a little big on his size too. "So why did you make me wear this today?"

Sasuke stopped and stood in his spot, Naruto promptly following.

"Sai is tutoring you today." Sasuke stated. He didn't need to ask. He already knew. Naruto just nodded in response. "That shirt is going to get it to his head that you belong to me. And I'm not going to be with you so if he touches you, you better grab his neck and wring it dry of a pulse."

He sort of tensed from the threat, seeing how serious Sasuke looked. But it was Sasuke so there really was no point in questioning or arguing.

"Got it."

* * *

"_Mireille aime le karat__é__?_" Sai read from the text.

"_Oui, elle fait du karate tous le jours._" Naruto answered, confident in his answer. He cracked a smug smile when Sai nodded and read the next question.

"_Tu aimes la voile?_"

"_Non, je ne fais pas de voile._"

Sai nodded once again and collected the papers together and 'smiled' at Naruto. "Very good dickless property of Uchiha Sasuke. You've improved. But Kakashi is going to make me stick around for another lesson or two, just in case. After all he makes everything quite simple, but your little brain fails to process such simple methods."

Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He resisted the _strong_ urge to leap over the table and make Sai eat the floor. He even ignored the 'dickless' insult. He thought for sure Sai would back away but in a small way, made it worse. Not a significant change but it was still annoying. He just answered by flipping his tutor off and storming quietly out the library.

His head brewed thoughts of blood from that fake smiling bastard. Many images of that man being tortured brought a dreamy smile to his face. But being lost in his world, he wasn't actually watching where he was going.

He bumped into a bigger body and hit his nose against the hard chest. And from the shock, he almost fell over. How off balance was he?

But strong arms anchored him and held him steady in place. For a moment, the arms felt familiar and the blonde thought that he had run into Sasuke. But when he looked up, it was an entirely different face. Pale eyes and long brown hair hung away from the person's face.

He sort of recognized the face. Only because he happened to look like a nice acquaintance of his who always stuttered, blushed, and fainted. Not knowing the other's name, Naruto just blurted out, "Hyuuga-senpai! I'm sorry."

The other looked down on him, Naruto once again cursing his height.

Then he spoke, "Have we met?"

Naruto shook his head, failing to realize the arms on his body still remained. "Uhh no. You just… You're Hinata's cousin? Right…?"

Silence was followed after the question. It's not like he was refusing to answer the question. He was just assessing what the blonde was wearing. Uchiha Sasuke property was what the t-shirt read. He had heard of Sasuke hooking up with someone but he didn't expect this little blonde to be the one.

It was interesting to actually meet the boy.

Finally he answered, "Yes, you're correct. You may call me Neji. And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. That's what I go by in the school."

Neji nodded and released the blonde.

He had heard some facts about this Uzumaki Naruto. Loud, obnoxious, a people person, and loves orange and ramen. He wouldn't ordinarily associate himself with another person like that. He already had Rock Lee as a classmate.

But meeting the blonde and seeing him wear a 'Uchiha Sasuke property' shirt piqued his interest. Especially since he seemed to be exact the opposite of Sasuke.

How do two opposites cooperate in a relationship?

That's what he was curious about.

Naruto was growing uncomfortable with the silence. He noticed that Neji was looking at the shirt and that didn't help at all. He meets someone new and their first impression is his t-shirt. That was a bit of blow to his pride.

"Uhhh… Neji?"

"May I observe you and Sasuke?"

What?

"It's for a project in my psychology class. I have to observe, study, and get to know the chemistry between partners. And you're the only interesting subject I have found so far in this campus. Will you please allow this?"

* * *

Sasuke sipped from the coffee cup, slightly irritated. He had heard news both from Sai and Sakura about Neji 'embracing' his blonde idiot. Naruto swore that he just ran into the other and that he lost his balance so Neji helped him.

He would believe Naruto for now. Sai and Sakura were the kind of people to exaggerate the truth sometimes. And he had no proof so he would have to trust the blonde's word.

It wasn't like he was a dishonest person though. So it was easy to just say okay.

But he wasn't just irritated because of Neji having touched Naruto. He was irritated because Neji was accompanying them on their date.

He glared at Neji then at Naruto.

How and why the hell did he agree to let the Hyuuga observe them together? It's not hard to say, "No you fucking voyeur."

Neji sat at a separate table away from them with a camera, pen, and notebook with his own cup of coffee.

Naruto silently sipped on his tea, watching Sasuke throw 'glances' at the Hyuuga. He felt bad that he upset Sasuke by unexpectedly bringing Neji along to observe them for a project. But he didn't feel right just turning down someone without a real reason. So he agreed.

He hesitantly covered Sasuke's hand in his own, hoping it would calm him down. Perhaps it worked because he took it and gave a squeeze. Albeit, a slightly stinging squeeze.

"Can you stop glaring at Neji? He's not doing anything wrong."

Sasuke snorted and sipped from his cup again.

"Come on. If I didn't meet Neji and we went out on this date and he was conveniently here too, you would just ignore him."

Sasuke glared and retorted, "Yes but you did meet him. And here we are on this date and there Neji is observing us like a couple of fucking lab rats."

Naruto sighed. He scooted his chair closer to Sasuke in attempt to help forget the raven that Neji was there. He slid his hand away from Sasuke's and slid it down to his thigh. He stroked it and felt the muscles relax underneath his touch. He didn't think the raven realized it himself, but sometimes he was easy to manipulate.

He felt onyx eyes look at him but decided not to meet them yet. He concentrated on leg and rubbed it gently.

A pale hand cupped his face and he was locked in a kiss.

It was soft and innocent. Like a first kiss. He returned it but pulled away, grinning. He was happy to see Sasuke smirking down at him. Even happier to hear Sasuke chuckle. It wasn't very often that melodic sound slipped from the Uchiha.

Naruto leaned in for a kiss, feeling a hand creep behind his neck to tilt his head back. He smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth. Sasuke dove right in the invitation, taking full control. It was so easy to lose himself in a kiss with the blonde.

Easy to forget the world and just see Naruto.

Focused on ravishing Naruto, he didn't notice Neji taking notes and pictures.

Neji wrote in his notebook the interactions between Sasuke and Naaruto.

'Dominant partner was originally tense and irritated. Submissive calms with a physical affection.'

He noticed that they had pulled apart. Sasuke seemed to have forgotten his presence. He decided to leave them be for now. He had to think how to interview them.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh… Neji comes into the picture as well! Haha sorry it was short.

Review+Fav yah


	14. First Times

**A/N:** I got two questions. The first one: you guys up to some NejiGaa? Cuz I'm considering it. I usually focus specifically on SasuNaru but at the same time I wanna add the development of another couple. That way it gives me a little more to write about than just the main love interests and maybe please you guys with a little more yaoi on the side. So, leave a review of what you guys want and I'll work my magic.

The other question has nothing to do with Sasunaru or yaoi or fanfiction. I just wanted to ask if you guys think I should get The 3rd Birthday for my PSP. Haha stupid of me to ask right but I wanna get opinions any way I can. My friend says it's good but my brother says it sucks. And I need more games for my PSP. I only use it to read fanfiction late at night or when I'm too lazy to go on the computer… ha. And play Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. So yeah… go ahead and answer my second question if you want. I'm not demanding it but I would appreciate it ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **Must I say it?

**WARNINGS: **You know what…

* * *

"So how's the love life brat?" Tsunade asked, waving her cup of sake around. It was only noon but she needed her drink anyway. She sipped the cup and sighed in satisfaction.

Naruto fiddled with the throw pillow, squishing it between his palms and deforming the shape. "It's fine I guess."

He received a smack on the head. "Don't mess with those! I work hard to make this place look good. And lumpy deformed pillows don't look good!"

"Tch! This place is a mess what are you talking about?" Naruto grumbled. He knew being a doctor wasn't easy but he didn't realize it required so many papers to lay about. Well, most doctors were probably neat and clean and tidy and sober on the job. Not Tsunade.

There was a strange sound from the hallway. It grew louder and Naruto saw a shadow cast on the wall of the hallway. He didn't expect to see a little pig walk in, oinking and sniffing around. "Why the fuck do you have a pig here? I know you're messy but it can't be that horrible in here!"

Once again, he got slapped in the head.

The pig walked in front of Tsunade, waiting expectedly. She down her cup and picked the pig up. "The pig isn't mine you little brat. He's just here until his owner comes back from a little medical trip. She'll be back in a day or two. His name is Ton Ton."

She handed him the pig and picked her cup back up.

Naruto held the animal in his lap. Holding a kitten or puppy was one thing. A pig was another. "So, I hear you're dating an Uchiha. Pretty classy shit you hooked up with. Got into his pants yet? Being an Uchiha I bet they take you to a whole other world, huh?"

He really had to wonder if his godparents had any shame in what they say or do. Jiraiya was a pervert with his 'research' and Tsunade just pretty much said what she wanted. Drunk or sober, she would give it to you straight.

Sometimes he wished he had a normal family.

"What is up with you and Ero-sennin and my parents talking about me having sex with Sasuke? Dammit, it's like you have no shame!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade clicked her tongue and just responded back, "You're one to talk brat. You take a lot after us even if we're not biologically related."

"Yeah, maybe a little. Papa says I get my personality from my mom."

"And obviously you get your looks from your father."

Naruto played with the pig in his lap and thought a little on his godmother's words.

Get into Sasuke's pants? Have sex with him? It was mentioned more than a dozen times around him but actually considering it was different. If the time and opportunity came, would he really let Sasuke take him?

First times are always a big deal. First steps, first word, first tooth, first time you use the toilet and all that stuff. First friend, first best friend, first kiss, first boyfriend or girlfriend, and it all leads to your first time. And first times are _very _important.

Having the sex talk is never really a comfortable subject for a virgin, one would suspect. It's hard to talk about it between parents and children. Already there is difficulty talking about foreplay, the 'main course', and the orgasm. But when it really happens, things just spin and you happen to run on pure emotion, instinct, and adrenaline.

Now these days you had to worry about big you were, how big the other guys were, if he or she was good, and if you were good. You suddenly had to measure yourself and other people. Sex used to simple, Naruto was sure of that. But now with the ever moving times, sex wasn't simple anymore.

Then he wondered if Sasuke had ever had sex before? He snorted at the thought.

_He probably has. I'm sure he's used his good looks to bag a few people in his bed._

He shook the thought out of his head. Their relationship just began. There wasn't a need to worry about that yet.

Honestly, Naruto didn't know if they would last long enough to actually have sex. Despite what Minato told him to wait until marriage, Naruto himself wanted to see if he could last a year in a meaningful relationship. Then after a year he would consider losing his virginity.

But let's face it; you can't plan sex even if you had a secretary, a schedule and a release form.

Sex is uncertain and precarious.

Naruto sighed and set the pig down. He needed a bowl of ramen.

* * *

"How is Naruto-kun Sasuke?" Fugaku asked his youngest son. It was Uchiha 'family' time so they were gathered in the living room, watching another news conference. Sasuke rarely ever spoke about his current events. And being a father, he has the right to know what business goes with his children.

Sasuke gulped down an irritated sigh. What was with his family and annoying him about Naruto? As he stated before, they wouldn't care if he had thirteen one night stands in a row. They were actually concerned about him being in a serious relationship. "He's fine Father."

"Have you called or talked to him recently?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Uchiha's don't tolerate attitude and Fugaku certainly wouldn't. "No I haven't."

And concerning Naruto, Itachi had to be involved as well. "You should call him Otouto. See how he is doing. Or what he is doing."

Sasuke growled quietly. "I'm sure he's doing just fine. He told me that he's visiting his godmother today."

"Perhaps you should call and ask how his visit went then Sasuke? I'm sure Naruto-kun would appreciate that." Oh great, Mikoto wanted in on the action too.

"No _mother_. I'll call him tomorrow alright?"

Mikoto nodded her head and looked back at the tv.

You could never fathom how Sasuke feels when he is excused from their 'family' time. Being with family was always such a pain. He didn't hate them but no one understands what being an Uchiha is like.

Sasuke was ready to sleep and dream for the next ten hours. But like the bastard he is, Itachi came just in time when Sasuke's eyelids slid down to take him away from reality.

Immediately he sat up and growled at his brother in his most irritated voice, "Yes _Aniki_? What the fuck do you want?"

Itachi's face remained passive as he came to the bedside and sat the edge. With a straight face he said, "I've come to tell you a bedtime story."

"Bullshit! What do you want, you son of a bi-" Sasuke bit his lip before he finished the insult. When Itachi tattled on him, Fugaku almost bent Sasuke's neck in half and his mother cried hysterically. He needed to be careful around his brother. Itachi was always ready to use any weapon available. "Just state your business and get out."

"When do you plan to fuck Naruto-kun?" Itachi once again asked.

"Fuck you Itachi. We've talked about this and I'll repeat my previous answer: It's none of your business." And then Sasuke laid down in his bed, praying to kami that Itachi would leave. But he wasn't lucky tonight.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it Otouto."

Sasuke remained quiet. He wasn't going to satisfy Itachi with an answer because they both already knew it. But why the hell did it have to be brought up? It's only been a little more than two months.

Of course he's thought about Naruto about that way. The blonde was a very desirable person. Those other assholes that never came back to his doorstep made a big mistake. They would never take what could possibly Sasuke's.

Possibly.

He's had his share of times in bed, with both men and women. Not at an excessive number like twenty or something. Just between the numbers four and nine. And they were all meaningless and never to be looked back on. He was damn sure that Naruto was a virgin. He almost wondered why no one tapped that firm ass yet. Then he thought of Minato.

Oh, right.

But he was actually worried about being with Naruto in such an intimate way. First times are always such a bitch to do. You have to worry about where and who and when.

You're never sure when first times happens. They're always very spontaneous. You never know when it's going to happen. And then you worry afterwards if it felt right and if it really was worth it. And you spend the rest of your life with an experience you either regret, accept, or just don't care about.

People even made up excuses. It was the 'heat of the moment' or hormones and whatnot. Even trying to look deep within you and find subconscious reasons.

Why couldn't sex be simple anymore?

If there was an opportunity that Naruto would let Sasuke in, would he really accept it? Of course but he was more worried for them afterwards.

If Naruto loved it, then that was great.

But what if he didn't? Naruto would regret it and would probably break up in no time at all.

Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't dwell on these things. You couldn't control sex.

Sex was its very own thing. Like a being that either built or destroyed. That brought together or tore apart. And people think they can control it.

He snorted. Some people were so ignorant.

He didn't notice that Itachi had left and his eyelids drifted to slumberland.

It was a shame he had to get up to in the middle of the night for a cold shower.

* * *

Sasuke was irritated at what he saw.

Naruto was standing way too close, smiling and laughing at some random classmate. He didn't care who the fucker was. He just wanted Naruto away from the other. He didn't enjoy that the blonde kept on touching the other guy's shoulder or leaning against him.

He wondered if Naruto was one of those people who just flirt without even knowing it. Well if he was, Sasuke would not be a happy camper. He was quite the jealous person.

He approached the blonde, an angry look on his face. Naruto noticed the expression and waved his classmate away. He came up to the Uchiha and pouted. "What's with that face teme? Woke up with that stick deeper in your ass than usual?"

Sasuke just sneered and pulled the blonde against him. He was cranky enough with his brother. He didn't need Naruto's accidentally-flirting-with-other-people to add to his mood. "Hn." He had to remain composed though.

"Tch, I guess you really are cranky." Naruto said, folding his hands together on the back of his head. He didn't know what the teme's problem was. All he knew was that he sure as hell better get over it. He walked alongside of Sasuke, not even aware of his surroundings.

And once again bumped into Neji.

He was caught by the Hyuuga before he lost his balance. And then he was pulled away before he could even blink.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Neji asked, reaching for Naruto. But the blonde was put out of reach by Sasuke. He simply put his arms to his side and asked again, "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded and looked up at Sasuke, glaring at him. Was he gonna get pushed and pulled around today? Damn, he really did hate that he could be thrown around so easily. "Yeah I'm fine. Shit, sorry. I made you drop your notes." He bent over to pick up the notes and noticed the words written.

'_Submissive is pulled away when interacting too closely with another. Dominant is easily angered by this and asserts his authority by pulling his submissive to his side.'_

Naruto stared at the words and processed what it was talking about.

Submissive and dominant.

Submissive pulled away…

Dominant easily angered.

"You… asshole! Am I supposed to be the submissive!" Naruto shouted, waving the papers in front of Neji's face.

Calmly, Neji took the papers away and straightened the papers in his hand. "Would it make you feel better if I used a more familiar term with you? Like seme or uke?"

Naruto blushed and clenched his fist. He was ready to kick Neji right where it hurts the most when Sasuke spoke. "Yes, that is just fine."

Neji just nodded, taking himself away from the picture to work on his own business.

"The fuck Sasuke? You _let_ him call us seme and uke!" Naruto shouted. He faced Sasuke with a glare and crossed his arms.

Sasuke just shrugged and took Naruto against his own body. "As long as he knows who is which, it doesn't bother me."

"What? _You're_ the seme?"

"I don't expect you to be."

"Fuck you teme!"

Sasuke smirked and tilted Naruto's head back, kissing the plush lips. He felt Naruto's hand rake through his hair and cling on. Pulling back he said back, "Tempting. But perhaps sometime in the future babe." Naruto blushed and attempted to push the raven away but his grip was strong. Sasuke leaned in to kiss the blonde again but was interrupted.

"Time for class you two," Kakashi said without looking up from his book, and pulled Naruto away from Sasuke's hold. "let your little uke get his education Sasuke."

"I hate you Kakashi!"

Sasuke watched his blonde get pulled away. But his mood was lifted, knowing that people were aware that he was the seme. Exactly the way it should be.


	15. Needs

**A/N:** Allergies are killing me… I swear. And so is driver's ed. But I shall push through.

**DISCLAIMER: **Kishimoto… I humbly thank you for making Naruto, otherwise I would never have discovered SasuNaru

**WARNINGS:** Perhaps a Neji-Gaara thing…? Oh and Naru and Sakura

* * *

"Oh lookie! You must be a friend of Naru-chan!" Kushina squealed. She always loved it when Naruto brought home friends. They were always so… different. In the entertaining way. She bowed down and introduced herself, "Hello. I am Uzumaki Kushina. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Neji bowed down as well. "Hello Kushina-san. I am Hyuuga Neji, pleased to meet you as well."

"Wait right here, I'll go fetch Naru-chan!" Kushina said with a smile. Neji could see similarities between Naruto and his mother. It does explain a few things. He watched her disappear and in a booming voice that rung his ears, "Naru-chan! You have a friend at the door!"

And with equal power in his voice just like his mother's, Naruto shouted back, "Okay! Send him up!"

Kushina returned, smiling and pushed Neji towards the stairs. "Just follow where Naru-chan's voice is coming from. It's always easy to tell where his room is by listening to his voice." Then she retreated to some part of the house.

Neji walked up the stairs and following what Kushina said, listened to where Naruto's voice boomed from. He certainly was not a quiet boy, that was a clear fact. He turned in the direction of the blonde's voice and lo and behold, there he was.

But he was not alone.

Sea-foam green eyes had directed towards the Hyuuga and he stood rooted to where he was. He couldn't tell if they were judging him or not. They gave away no sign or hint.

They turned away and Neji followed to whom they landed on. Naruto sat at the opposite end of the room just tossing a ball in the air.

"Hey Neji. This is my friend Gaara. Say hi to each other." Naruto said, still tossing the ball up and down.

Awkwardly, Neji raised his hand and greeted, "Hello."

Gaara waved his hand returned the greeting, "Hi."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Well, more of a silence between Neji and Gaara. Naruto seemed to be content in his own blissful ignorance of the atmosphere.

"So are we going to do this thing or what?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. He looked over at Neji who nodded at him. He watched as Neji took a seat in front of him and just took out a few sheets of paper, a pen, and a camera. "Hey, what's with that?"

"I need to record you visually for this process. See if you happen to physically react to certain types of questions. It's just what I am supposed to do in the process." Neji answered, setting the camera up.

Naruto bit his lip, he was going to be recorded on a camera. He had no idea what 'physically reacting' to questions meant. Like fidget or something? He didn't know what. "Do I, like, have to do anything?"

"Just answer how you normally would. Don't mind the camera," Neji answered as he sat himself down, "now when did you first realize that you were attracted to Sasuke?"

Naruto bit his lip again and looked away for a moment. He didn't expect the first question to be so straight forward. He scratched the back of his head and answered hesitantly, "Uhh… I guess I started liking Sasuke when I first saw him."

Neji nodded his head while writing down notes. "What did you like about him when you first saw him?"

"Ummm… shit I don't-"

"Keep it clean Naruto. I'm presenting this to a class."

"Sorry."

"Continue."

"I don't know. I mean when I first saw him I reacted like any other fangirl of his; I totally thought he was hot."

"Mm hmm. What did you think of Sasuke, the first time he ever spoke to him?"

"I thought he was a complete assho… I mean a bastar… a jerk. I thought he was a jerk. He called me a dobe and brushed me off! He had this smug 'I am so much better than you' look and I-"

Neji held up his hand and the blonde instantly silenced. He could tell that Naruto got a little… passionate when it came to Sasuke. "And your relationship with him now? What is it like currently?"

Naruto answered the questions. A few he was a bit hesitant to answer and others he was comfortable to voice. He made sure to pay attention to his body language and the way he spoke. Some were about Sasuke, some about himself, and even a few about his family. He could definitely see a few roots of how this relationship took root. Of course this was only the blonde's side.

"… And my dad likes to rag on me about Sasuke sometimes. He likes to bug me about the teme not being right for me or whatever. I don't think that's true though." Naruto answered, waving his hands all the while.

Neji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had the feeling that Naruto was a talker but he didn't realize how much. He was ready to speak but a voice spoke from downstairs. "Naruto!" The voice belonged to a female, obviously Kushina.

"What!" Naruto shouted back.

"Come down here!"

"I'm busy!"

"Actually I-" Neji tried to answer but the blonde boomed over him.

Naruto stood and strode to the door, shouting from the opening, "What do you need!"

"Get down here!"

Naruto sighed and ran out the door, still shouting back.

Neji was left alone in the room with Gaara. He noticed the entire time while speaking with Naruto that his gaze was fixed on his back. He looked back at the other, still seeing eyes that gave away nothing. He was very silent. "Hi."

Gaara merely nodded and continued to stare.

This was getting uncomfortable.

Neji had absolutely no idea what to do. So he chose to just pack his belongings. And even doing so, he still felt Gaara stare at him. Was he just observing or was he really judging everything that he was doing. Perhaps he was suspicious of what his motivations with Naruto were. "I'm… observing Naruto and his relationship with Sasuke for a project."

"He told me." Was the simple answer from the other.

Neji felt a 'duh' go off in his head. Of course he probably knew. Naruto wouldn't keep quiet about that sort of thing. Silently, he packed away his things and left the room. And even though Gaara was completely quiet, he felt him following behind.

It made him a little nervous.

They reached downstairs to see an older version of Naruto walk right in. "Papa!"

Neji turned to the other male. He compared how much the blonde and his father looked alike. "Hello, I am Hyuuga Neji." Neji said and bowed slightly.

"Hello. I am Minato. You are a friend of Naruto?"

He nodded and turned to Naruto. "I'll be going Naruto. Thank you for your time."

"Sure, no problem. I'll see you later."

And he exited the Uzumaki household. When he reached his car and unlocked it, he noticed that Gaara had been behind him the entire time. He thought that when Naruto said that he would see him later, he didn't think that he was speaking to both Neji and Gaara. "May I help you?"

Gaara merely stared at him. Suddenly he walked to the passenger side and said, "You're taking me home."

He didn't argue.

* * *

"Usuratonkachi."

"Yes asshole?"

"I'm still pissed at you."

"I told you to just act like he's not there."

"How can I not when he's recording everything we're doing?"

"Suck it up. It's just for a project." Naruto pinched the arm wrapped around his shoulders and leaned back to watch the tv. He got used to Neji being around and observing them. It was only for a project anyway.

Sasuke on the other hand, obviously didn't like having the Hyuuga around. Not that he had anything against him, he just didn't want them being constantly surveyed even in their alone time. And because the Hyuuga was around to watch and observe, Itachi sat with them as well.

In the Uchiha mansion, Neji wanted to see how Naruto acted when away from home with Sasuke. Currently he was writing down notes not of Sasuke and Naruto, but of Itachi and Sasuke.

He noticed the way Sasuke sent glares to his older brother and how Itachi would give him a knowing 'yes I'm here to piss you off' look.

_Interesting. An older sibling can be quite influential in a relationship. Judging from the tension, Sasuke has some sort of contempt with Itachi-san. About Naruto maybe?_

Neji observed Itachi who was focused on his little brother and boyfriend. He was an eerily calm man from what he could tell. Neji could feel that Sasuke would be prone to outburst every once in a while. But Itachi… was a little unreadable. His face was straight like Sasuke's but you could be able to tell the difference between Sasuke's straight face and Itachi's. They are brothers with strong resemblances but not twins. At least Sasuke had some emotion when the blonde was around.

He felt a small chill up his spine when Itachi's eyes rested briefly on him and back at the couple.

He concluded that Uchiha Itachi is an intimidating man. He would have to ask a question or two about him when he interviewed Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto hummed as he jogged through the neighborhood. He just felt like running out and getting some sunshine. It was a beautiful day after all. Why spend it in your house?

He waved to a few neighbors and stopped a couple of times to talk to the neighborhood kids. It was so relaxing to just interact with other people.

Being out of the house was nice.

He finally slowed to a walk and just decided to enjoy his peaceful time. And walking around town, you are always bound to run into somebody from school or work. So to his surprise, he found Sakura window shopping.

Putting on a bright smile he jogged up to the pink hair girl. "Hi Sakura-chan!"

Said girl looked away from the window. At first her face was blank but then she put on a friendly smile and waved at the blonde. "Hello Naruto. How nice to see you here."

Naruto nodded as soon as he stopped in front of her. "So what are you doing here? Shopping?"

"Just some browsing."

"Oh, that's nice. You wanna go have some ramen with me? I walked into town and I just realized how hungry I am!" Naruto said. He smiled and rubbed his stomach. He would always be in the mood for ramen. And what better way to enjoy ramen even more than to invite a friend to eat with you?

Sakura looked up in thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure, as long as you pay."

Naruto smiled and lead Sakura to Ichiraku.

They ordered what they wanted and ate away when the food came. "Wow Naruto. You can really eat." Sakura commented as she watched the blonde down his fifth bowl. She wondered if one day he would just explode from eating ramen one day. That wouldn't be good.

Well for him.

Naruto drank the rest of the broth from the bowl and set it down with a satisfied sigh. "Heh, people always say that. They say that I shouldn't eat so much but what do I care? I love my food! Especially ramen!"

Sakura gave a small smile and took out her mirror. Wouldn't do good if she had any food bits on her face after eating. "How is Sasuke-kun Naruto?"

"Hmm? The teme? He's alright." Naruto waved for the check to come.

"And you?"

"I'm great! Thanks." Naruto said as he was handed the check. He pulled out his wallet and paid for what they had ordered.

"How about you and Sasuke-kun? Are you two well?"

"Yeah, things are going well. He's taken me out on a few dates and he hangs out with me at my home sometimes. You know, he's the only guy to have the balls to actually go face to face with my dad? I swear he is so damn hot for that. He is such a great guy."

Sakura slammed her fist in the table, surprising Naruto and other customers around. He blinked at her and he could have sworn he saw some sort of dark aura around her body. "Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry… bug. I killed it though."

Naruto nodded.

"That's wonderful. And I've noticed Hyuuga Neji is following you around. What for?"

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Haha, well he sort of asked me and Sasuke to be the subjects for his psychology class. I'm just trying to help him."

"Both you and Sasuke-kun agreed?" she asked. If it were possible, Sakura's eyes grew even greener with jealousy. She always dreamed of being on her Sasuke-kun's side and this blonde took it away from her. It was unfair. She loved the Uchiha her whole life and he didn't even give her a second thought after one night.

And Naruto just happened to be his desires. It was unfair and she wanted to punch his lights out. She had the strength to do just that.

But she had to put on a smile and play nice. After all, in girl world all the fighting is done sneaky. And Naruto was a boy, he would never understand that.

Still, constant talks of Sasuke and Naruto together made her clench her fist.

Wasn't she desirable?

Yes, she was attractive.

Just not to Sasuke.

Sasuke liked what he liked. And what he liked was Naruto.

"Oh well, I sorta agreed without asking the teme. It's just a project though so it shouldn't bug him too much."

That was her opening.

Sakura smiled an insincere smile and chuckled, "Oh Naruto that is so selfish of you!"

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl and smiled nervously. "Selfish? I don't know if that's really the right word. I guess I should have probably asked Sasuke first."

She leaned towards the blonde and looked into wide blue eyes. _He is too trusting sometimes, that would be his downfall one day._ She thought. "Naruto, in relationships you have to be considerate of your partner's feelings. If you just go off making decisions for yourself, Sasuke-kun would be hurt."

Naruto looked at her and then looked down. She made a point…

"You should be considerate of his feelings. Sasuke-kun is so good to you after all. Have you even asked him what he wants?

"Well, I don't know what he wants."

"Maybe he wants more than just a little making out. Perhaps he wants to be in bed with you."

Naruto bit his lip. _This talk again? Can't I get a break?_ "I think it's fine Sakura-chan. I really just wanna wait until I'm ready to-"

"He's already had sex you know."

That completely made Naruto shut up. He trusted Sakura's word on that. After all, she was the leader of the Uchiha Sasuke fangirl club.

"Maybe Sasuke-kun desires you in that way. But he's holding himself back because you want to wait a while. You're a boy Naruto and I know that you know that every boy has needs. Even Sasuke. He can't go jerking off in the shower all the time."

Naruto blushed and looked to the side. _That makes sense… but dammit I am tired of these sex talks! I wanna wait. But I don't want Sasuke to be frustrated with me because I won't put out…_

"I guess I'll think about it."

"That's good. Thank you for the meal Naruto. We should do this again."

* * *

Sasuke felt a shiver up his spine and sneezed. He felt some force out there working.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeaahhh… there was my poor attempt at the beginning of NejiGaa. I know, it's not much but I wanted to start it off subtly. And with Sakura… I'm trying/attempting to model her after this one character from an anime I watched. I really liked the character even though I hated her at the same time! She's got a more important role instead of being the girl splitting Sasuke and Naruto apart. Well at least I'm trying to make her role that way, it's really hard! And I've got the chapter idea for it but it's going to be awhile before it appears. I do have to develop the plot after all. If anyone has questions about Sakura or anything else like the color of my hair, you can PM me if you wish.


	16. Unsure

**DISCLAIMER:** Naru-chan? If only he could belong to me…

**WARNINGS:** …?

* * *

Minato continued looking back at his son, who was unusually quiet. He continued to just stare down at his plate and pick at the food. You would have to be stupid or blind to not notice that Naruto was actually quiet.

Naruto was pouting and it made the dinner atmosphere awkward. He was always the lively one.

Kushina sent a look to her husband and she mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Minato shrugged and looked back at Naruto. He never liked it when Naruto was sad like this. No parent enjoys seeing their children upset. He cleared his throat to gain attention and said, "Naruto is there something you like to talk about? What's troubling you?"

Naruto looked up at his parents and tried to put on a smile. But seeing the look on his parent's faces, he dropped the expression. He didn't want to hide things from his parents. "When you guys were dating, what was it like?"

Both adults blinked at the question and looked at each other.

"I mean, like, did you guys ever wanna do it?"

Minato's jaw went slack at the question but Kushina remained calm. They thought of the same question.

_Where did that come from?_

Kushina smiled gently and asked in a soft, motherly tone, "Naru-chan, why are you asking this?"

Naruto shrugged and answered, "I just wanted to know what you and dad did when you were dating. Did you guys ever wanna have sex with each other? And if you did, did ask first?"

"Naru-chan," Kushina said, "when I was with your papa, he was always kind and considerate of me. And to answer your question, yes. We did have sex."

Minato bit his lip when Naruto looked at him. He's always told him that he should wait until marriage to have sex. And knowing that his own father didn't follow the same philosophy was, well, hypocritical. But since Naruto knew now, it was best to tell him. He folded his hands and looked at his son. "Yes son, we did have sex. Before marriage even. I honestly don't know if it was wrong. When you're young, anything that makes you feel good is right."

Naruto looked at Minato and thought on his words before nodding.

"I did ask your mama first. It was the most courteous way to do. I didn't like the idea of having my way without her consent. That would be wrong. In a relationship, you must learn to work with one another. Make compromises and give back whenever you take."

Kushina nodded at Minato's words and looked back at Naruto. "Why Naru-chan? Are you considering of… getting closer to Sasuke?"

The young blonde shrugged again. "I don't know. I just thought that what if I'm being selfish and I don't even know it? I don't want the teme to get upset with me just because I don't do what he wants me to."

"Naruto." Kushina said with a serious voice.

Both of the blondes looked at the red haired women. Kushina never called Naruto by his name unless she was absolutely serious.

"If you don't want to have sex and your partner does, it doesn't make you selfish. You need to understand that. Sex isn't something to toss out there, it's a serious factor. It's something that people misuse and what they use to confuse people. Even when you think you walk away unaffected, you don't realize until later what effects take place. When you have sex, make it mutual. Always remember this, alright Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. He knew his mother had a point but he still had to think about it. After all, even in the most similar situations there is always that one detail that makes it different.

But at least the advice helps.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know something is wrong when you are not being loud and stupid."

"I could be trying something different. Maybe I wanna be quiet for a day."

"Impossible."

Naruto was flicked on the nose and he retaliated with a pinch. "You're mean Gaa-chan."

"And you are not being yourself." Gaara said, rubbing where he was pinched. Naruto was leaning against him, his cheek rubbing against his shoulder. "What is the matter?"

Silence was his answer. He didn't like it when the blonde was quiet. There was always something wrong when Naruto was quiet. If Naruto was quiet, then the world suddenly tips out of balance and all things are thrown out of their world order.

At least that's what Gaara thought.

Naruto sighed and answered, "Just thinking."

"Also impossible. You never think."

"Shut up. I just don't really feel like talking about me. Let's talk about something else." Naruto said, following with an exasperated sigh. He was in a bad mood and didn't wanna talk about his current problem. And he needed alone time to think about the problem.

The blonde looked up at Gaara to see him staring at something. He thought it was strange. When Gaara stared, it was usually into space, not at a specific object or target. He followed to where his friend was looking at and cracked a small smile.

Neji was across the hall, looking down at a notebook. He saw that a pen was moving in his hand. Probably taking notes about him. Neji looked up at them and gave a small smile before leaving.

Naruto looked up at his friend only to find him looking away. He smiled and decided to tease him just a little bit. "Do you like him?"

Gaara still looked the opposite direction and answered, "Like who?"

"You were looking at Neji. Come on, are you into him?"

"Have you ever known me to actually feel an attraction towards someone?"

Naruto pondered his friends words and just answered, "You like him don't you?"

Once again he was flicked on the nose. "Just because I was looking in the direction of Hyuuga Neji doesn't mean anything. Maybe I thought it was strange that he was writing in his notebook in the hallway and his body was facing towards us. Did you consider that?"

Naruto was once again silent but repeated, "You like him don't you?"

Gaara shoved the blonde off his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Naruto complained where he was being taken but Gaara ignored him. He spotted his target just a few feet away.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara threw his friend against the Uchiha. The raven caught the blonde in his arms and steadied him. He looked at the other and shot him that said 'he is your problem'.

Sasuke seemed to clearly understand. He looked down at his blonde and caught the same problem he did not too long ago. "What's the matter?"

Gaara walked away from the couple.

Sometimes the blonde just talked a little too much.

* * *

Sasuke caught the blonde bundle thrown at him. He caught him just in time and steadied the smaller body. He looked up to see Gaara. He caught the look he was given and clearly understood.

He's your problem.

The other retreated away from them.

He looked down at Naruto and noticed something different about him. Physically he looked the same as always but he could feel something different. "What's the matter?"

Naruto tensed momentarily before his shoulders slumped. Using his hand, he lifted the blonde's chin to look him in the eyes. It was the same brilliant blue as always. There was something a little… sad about them.

Sad?

His dobe was sad?

About what?

"What's the matter Naruto?" he asked in a gentle voice. He was worried. Naruto not being loud and a dobe? The world order must be disrupted or something.

Naruto was slack in his hold but he smiled anyway. It was the same stupid smile as always. He was just using it for a wrong reason, to try and cover up something. "Nothing Sasuke. I'm fine."

"You're upset about something." The raven stated. There was something wrong with his blonde. He knew that as a fact.

"… Yeah, I am."

"Tell me, it might make you feel better."

Naruto rubbed his forearm and looked down. "Maybe not now. I kinda wanna think on it a little and when I'm ready, I'll tell you about it. I promise."

Sasuke would settle for a promise for now. Just give him a little space and when Naruto is ready to talk, he'll listen. After all, who in the world would ever want to see a sad Naruto?

He nodded and leaned down to kiss those soft lips. His hand rested against a hip and he felt fingers curl into his hair. He gently sucked on Naruto's bottom lip and his tongue dove forward. He felt the smaller body step closer and press against his own. His other free hand traveled down and rested on the small of the blonde's back to pull him even closer.

Automatically Naruto's head tilted back and the kiss became deeper.

They probably could have gone on kissing for a while but being in school wasn't the best place.

Naruto pulled away and smiled shyly. "I like it when you wear your piercing. Of course, you're not bad without it either."

Sasuke chuckled and pecked him on the lips.

And despite the relaxed moment, he was remembered something that was discussed with his family just a few days ago.

He took the blonde's hand in his and sighed. He wished he didn't have to put Naruto through this horrible event. "Naruto, my parents are inviting you and your family to a dinner party. With us."

"Dinner party? What for?"

"I don't know. They just had this stupid idea of you and your parents coming to party at our mansion."

"Are they… asking?"

"… No, they aren't."

* * *

Naruto looked at the ceiling fan and sighed. Sasuke's parents were inviting him to some party at their house. He's already nervous enough stepping into their home, even if Sasuke was with him. Now they wanted him at one of their social gatherings.

He's heard about Uchiha parties. If you were invited, then it would be a huge honor.

To him, it was a huge scare.

It was this weekend. And it was formal.

Great. To be stuffed in some stuffy, fitting garment that he didn't even wear more than twice a year.

He shuddered at the mere thought of it. Formal was definitely not his thing and probably would never be. He'd probably get married in jeans and a t-shirt.

_Woah, save that thought for when you actually get married. You're only a second year in high school. You're almost out and then college. And then you get a job and become financially stable. Wait… I said to stop thinking about it._

Worst was that he didn't even know how to break it to his parents.

But sometimes you have to take that leap of faith.

Or risk.

He heard his parents enter the room. He sat up and looked back at them. "Hi Mama. Hi Papa."

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** Shortyish? Eh who cares? For that reviewer that asked about my hair, it's a dark brown when in the right light. In any other light it just looks black. I hate it when people say, "Oh your hair is black." Uhhhh no… it is just a really really really dark brown that looks back in most lightings. Oh and nooo you cannot have my address other reviewer ^_^

But to a more important topic, the NejiGaa is probably gonna start off slow. I have an idea on how to do it. Doing it from Garara's side is probably gonna be easy for me cuz I'm sort of putting my way of thinking of relationships and liking people into his mind. And I'm not all like 'OMG I am soooo fucking in luv with yoouuu I sweeaarrr!' I'm more obscure when it comes to liking someone. I'm not straightforward with it. But when you notice that I'm interested, it's a big change. You get what I mean? Hope you do. So that's how I'm gonna do Gaara. Of course, doing Neji would probably be fun. Not knowing if Gaara likes him or hates him… and other stuff.

Review+Fav yah?


	17. Party

**DISCLAIMER: **All to Kishimoto

**WARNINGS:** Dinner party?

* * *

Naruto pouted as Kushina fussed over him. He didn't even know that he owned such a thing. Or perhaps his mother went shopping for this occasion. Whatever the case, he couldn't stand the damn thing.

He was a guy so he couldn't understand why his mother put him in a kimono. Why couldn't he wear a suit like his dad? But from what Shikamaru told him, it's never best to argue with a woman.

But what did Shikamaru know? He's never had a girlfriend before. Let alone shown interest in dating women. He's always muttering about them being too troublesome. Of course, almost anything is 'too troublesome' to that guy.

"Mama, I hate this thing!" Naruto proclaimed as he attempted to walk up the steps to the Uchiha mansion. It was hard enough putting it on, now he was having difficulty walking. How the hell did women do it? Wasn't it just a dress? "Mama, I wanna go home and change!"

Minato stopped in his tracks and looked back at his family. Kushina walked up elegantly like the grown woman she was. But Naruto was having a hard time. _Why couldn't she just put him in a suit?_

Both parents stopped and waited for their son to catch up. When he finally reached them, Naruto's breath was a little ragged. "Why is it so damn hard to get up there now?"

"You always just run up there. In a kimono, it's much more difficult." Minato informed his son. He turned to his wife and asked, "Why did you make him wear that?"

Kushina giggled and fiddled with her fingers. "Because dear, I thought Naruto would so much more adorable in a kimono! I've always wanted to dress him up!"

"Couldn't you at least have taught him how to walk in it?"

"I guess I should have thought of that first. Naruto! Stop bundling the fabric in your hands! That was expensive!"

Oh great, not only was it difficult that Naruto couldn't walk in his attire but it was expensive too.

They finally arrived at the front door and were lead into a ballroom.

Naruto gazed around. He knew that Sasuke's home was big but he had no idea how exactly big it was.

They were lead straight to the Fugaku and Mikoto. Immediately they bowed and it was returned. "Minato-san, I'm very glad that you have attended."

"It is an honor to be invited Fuagaku-san. Thank you."

"Of course. Now come, sit and have a drink with me."

* * *

Naruto watched as his father and Fugaku began to chat. Mikoto and Kushina also began to chat as well. The only difference was that Kushina seemed to be more at ease.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned to see who it belonged to. He stiffened and bit his lower lip. "Itachi-kun…"

The older Uchiha nodded and gave a chilling smile. Naruto had a feeling that it was far from sincere. "Naruto-kun, it's so wonderful for you and your family to join. We are quite thrilled." Thrilled? Sasuke ever let out a laugh and they were thrilled?

He was looking for a way out without having to disrespect Itachi. After all, he couldn't just attempt to run out on such a powerful man. That would be a slap to the face and who knows what connections this man has.

"If you are looking for Sasuke, he is over there being ogled by his fans. I'm sure that once he lays his eyes on you, he will want to be alone in your presence. I would want that as well." Itachi said in such a monotonous tone. But when Naruto looked back, his eyes held a different emotion.

Not exactly lust but it was just plain fucking creepy.

The blonde bowed and muttered a thank you to Itachi. He walked slowly in search of Sasuke, trying to take in the atmosphere. He was at some high class party which people would kill to go to but he really just wanted to get the hell out.

There was a fit of unified giggles and it lead to this corner of the ballroom. Naruto directed his head to look at the commotion. He saw many girls surrounding that area, whispering to each other.

He just knew that Sasuke was there.

He stood on his tiptoes to catch a view of the raven. He caught a glimpse of his boyfriend but he was too short to actually catch his attention.

But opposed to what Naruto thought, Sasuke only had to look up briefly to catch the blonde trying to look over the crowd of girls. He excused himself and pushed pass the mass of giggling fangirls. He strode over to his blonde idiot.

He stopped in front of the blonde and took in what he was wearing. "You look…"

It was a secret that Sasuke was actually into the traditional outfits of Japan. So seeing his blonde in a cream kimono lined with gold and silver patterns practically made his knees weak. But he was an Uchiha and they Uchiha's never show weakness. No matter how awestruck they were.

He reached out his arm and took Naruto by the waist. He smirked in satisfaction when Naruto blushed but leaned into the arm he tucked around his waist.

"Don't say anything teme. My mom stuck me in this damn thing and I hate it." He pouted.

Sasuke chuckled and squeezed his fingers around the slim waist. "You look hot." And then he pressed a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto pulled away and just clicked his tongue in irritation and leaned against Sasuke's frame. "I hate this. I wanna wear something comfortable, I don't fit in this place, and my dad obvious doesn't want to be here either."

Both boys looked over to where the parents sat. Even from where they were standing, they could see Minato's rigid posture.

"He'll loosen up after a couple of drinks. If you don't want to be here but you have to be, you have to at least get a little drunk to cope." Sasuke stated. He would know. He's been to more than 3 dozen of these parties. It just wasn't until he was thirteen he decided a little alcohol would distort time and make it much shorter.

* * *

It was hitting close to ten at night but the party remained as it was. Sasuke sipped a little bit of red wine from his glass. He sighed when he heard fangirls nearby sigh dreamily.

He just couldn't understand it. Just about three hours ago, they saw him kiss a guy. It was just on and off with them.

With the boyfriend, then he was gay.

Without the boyfriend, he was straight.

And the boyfriend wasn't with around so the girls ogled him and occasionally flirted.

Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and light giggle. He sighed and turned back, ready to face the fangirl that dared to talk to him in his irritated mood. He wished he was a little more inebriated. He didn't know if he could last another hour or so.

"Yes?" the raven hissed out. He turned around not to see a fangirl but Naruto.

"Teme…"

He took the blonde's chin in his hand and lifted it up to look into his eyes. There was something wrong with him. And not wrong like a few days ago when Naruto was quiet and sad. A different kind wrong.

He was about to ask what was wrong, Naruto said with a straight face, "I think I'm drunk Sasuke."

The raven blinked at him and asked, "What?"

"I think I'm drunk…"

_How can anyone think they're drunk?_ Sasuke thought. He cleared his throat and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I had a few drinks to sort of get through the night. And I think the more I drank, all the guys started looking cute. They looked like cute little baby cows. I just wanted to go up to them and pat them on the head."

"… Yeah you're drunk."

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's waist and slowly lead him to his parents. Better let them know that they're son is smashed and wants to pet the heads of all the males in the room. This reminded him to ask, "What about the girls dobe? What did they look like?"

Naruto looked up and merely said, "Why would I look at the girls?"

Right, that was an excellent point.

He found the parents to be at a sitting area and drinking. That wasn't a surprise. He stopped announced quietly to them, "I think I'll take Naruto home, he seems to be tired."

Minato looked at his son and got up. "Right well I guess we should take our leave then. Thank you Fugaku-san."

He was ready to reach for his son but the voice of the head of the clan stopped him. "Nonsense Minato-san, Sasuke can take him home. We are enjoying the company of you and your wife."

Who was Minato to argue with an Uchiha? He sat back down but not without telling Sasuke, "Take care of him and get him straight home, you hear me?"

Sasuke nodded and turned them away towards the exit.

They reached the stairway up to the bedrooms. Sasuke was ready to climb the steps but Naruto refused to move from his spot. The raven tugged the blonde a few times but he remained in his spot. "What?"

"I can't go there Sasuke."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't walk in this thing." Naruto said, tugging at his kimono a little.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. "Don't be stupid, of course you can. Now come on, the keys to my car are in my room." Before taking more than five more steps he heard a thud. He looked back to see Naruto lying on the stairs.

He wasn't sure what to think. Either Naruto was just that drunk or he literally couldn't walk in his outfit. Well, either way now he had to carry him upstairs.

He went back down and carried Naruto in his arms up the stairs to his bedroom. He couldn't help but feel as if they were a newlywed couple. He was wearing a suit, Naruto was in his arms in his kimono, and they were going into his bedroom.

Maybe just a little.

He kicked open his door and set Naruto down on the bed. He went straight to his desk and began searching for his keys. There was some shuffling behind him but he ignored it.

"Suke… Come here." Naruto said quietly.

"Just wait, I'm looking for the keys."

"Forget the keys. Come sit here with me."

"No."

Naruto began to whine. Sasuke at first tried to ignore it but then it became too much. He ditched his efforts into finding his keys and sat down on the bed with the drunk blonde.

He sat beside Naruto and sighed. "Alright, I'm here. What do you want?"

The blonde sat up and leaned against him, lacing his hands with Sasuke's. He kissed his cheek and crawled into his lap. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, he began to rock against him. He caught the raven's mouth in a kiss, only to be instantly dominated. "Sasuke…"

Straddling him, Naruto pushed Sasuke down onto the bed as they were caught up in a kiss. Sasuke didn't notice the way the blonde's hand trailed down and began to remove the jacket away. He barely registered when he began to unbutton his shirt.

Naruto broke the kiss for air; he could only last so long. He looked down to see Sasuke's well-toned chest in all its glory. He trailed his fingers down his chest and down the defined abs. His hand was ready to travel lower when it was stopped.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed. He pushed Naruto up and sat him on his lap. He grabbed him by the shoulders and looked straight into glazed blue eyes. The blonde remained silent and his eyes drifted down. "Answer me."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked trying to seem innocent.

Sasuke put a bit of pressure in his grip and asked, "What were you just about to do?" He was a little pissed. Pissed that Naruto might have done something he regret. But you know what they say about anger; it's just a bullshit mask for fear. So he was actually worried.

"What's the matter teme? Don't you want me?" Naruto asked softly, looking up and tried to kiss him again. Sasuke avoided him and glared. "Don't you want me?"

The Uchiha wasn't sure how to answer him. Yes he did want Naruto in that way. But he was drunk at the moment and it was too early for that. How would he answer the blonde? He truthfully didn't know.

Yes I want you but now isn't the time?

No, I don't want you because it's too early for that kind of thing?

But Naruto was drunk right now; he didn't know what he was saying. Then he had a thought. This spurred a question from Sasuke, "Where did this come from? Is this about earlier this week? When you were quiet?"

Naruto shrugged and kept his head down, fiddling with one of the buttons to Sasuke's undone shirt.

Sasuke sighed. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Come on, get up."

* * *

The sun shined early in the morning and right into Naruto's face. He grumbled and faced away from the window. His head was achy and he just wanted to sleep in all day. He looked at the clock on his bedside table only to find two notes placed there.

He reached for the closest note and pulled it to his face. It was from Sasuke.

It read 'Call me.'

He reached for the second note. It was from his mother.

It read 'Papa and I are hung over. Be sure to be quiet around the house. If you're going to leave, leave a note on the fridge.'

Reaching for the phone, he called his boyfriend first.

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm pretty excited. I'm taking my learner's permit test! Yeah I know, I'm 17 and I don't know how to drive. Well I sorta do but it's not like my dad will just let me take his car and go for a ride haha. But yeah, just wanted to tell you guys I'm super excited and I really hope I pass on my first try.

But yeah, I haven't typed up Minato's point of view lately so I think I'll do that next chapter?


	18. Problem

**A/N: **So… I passed my permit test! Yay. Now the hard part is learning how to drive stick shift. Yay! Sorry for being late but I was away from my computer for the weekend since it was a long weekend. And school is almost over so I'm studying hard for the next three weeks.

**DISCLAIMER: **Just that Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

**WARNINGS: **clean

* * *

Minato read the note on the fridge from Naruto. He held his cup of coffee and stared at the note. He had gone off to see Sasuke. He looked at the clock to see it was almost one in the afternoon. And he and Kushina had woken up just an hour ago!

How long had Naruto been gone?

Kushina groaned from the living room. "Minato…"

He sighed and walked over to the cabinet. Taking care of his wife had to come first. He reached into the shelf and grabbed a bottle of aspirin.

They drank a bit too much last night. Mostly Minato since he was so uncomfortable talking in Uchiha territory. He had loosened up a little but he was still cautious in talking with Fugaku.

Kushina drank as well. Not heavily but enough to give her a hangover anyway. But she was sober enough to drive home.

He took out two aspirins and a glass of water for her. He shuffled over to the living room to see Kushina lying on the floor, her head resting on a pillow. "Kushina? Here take this." He bent down and laid the aspirin and glass of water beside her.

"Ugh… do you know where Naru-chan is? I haven't heard him around the house." Kushina asked before downing the aspirin.

"He went to go see Sasuke. I wonder when he'll be back."

"You know, I think Naruto was drunk last night."

Minato froze. No way could Naruto have been drunk. He looked just fine last night when Sasuke said he would take him home! Of course his eyes had a sort of glazed look in them. And he looked as if he were leaning against Sasuke for support.

...

Yeah he was drunk.

He would have to have a talk with him when he came home.

And as if right on cue, Naruto rushed in through the front door. He stomped quickly up the stairs without a word to his parents. Kushina held her head at the stomping and groaned. "Looks like Naru-chan is back."

Minato looked up the stairs.

Naruto had come stomping into the house. And he looked upset.

He needed to see what was wrong.

Carefully he climbed the stairs and up to Naruto's room. The door was wide open. He peeked into the room to see his son just lying on his bed on his stomach. He knocked on the wood softly to let Naruto know that he was coming in. "Naruto?"

Naruto made no move to acknowledge or ignore his father. He just laid there on the comforter.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked as he approached him. He saw by the movement of hair that Naruto shook his head no. "What's wrong?"

He was answered with silence.

Minato approached the bed with caution, as if he was afraid of seeing something he wouldn't like. And he was right.

There lying on the bed was a very sad, depressed Naruto.

And no parent ever wants to see their child sad. Especially if it's their only child. But how could they possibly help if the kid refuses to open up. And Minato was a therapist! Getting random strangers and shrinking them is one thing, trying to talk to your kids was another.

* * *

Naruto returned the next day after school, having been dropped off by Sasuke. But he seemed to be even more depressed. Kushina looked at her little ball of sunshine and bit her lip.

She and Minato had tried to coax their child into talking but it was useless. He was shut up like a clam and refused to talk about it. "Hi Mama."

"Okaeri, Naru-chan. How do you feel? How was your day?" she asked. She desperately wanted to soothe Naruto's pain away like any other mother. Cautiously, she approached her son, just in case Naruto didn't want to have any physical contact. When she was a teenager, whenever she was upset she didn't want to be touched by anyone.

She hugged him and squeezed her arms around his shoulders. "Tell Mama what's wrong Naru-chan. Did something happen with Sasuke?"

At the mention of the Uchiha, Naruto tensed in her arms and let out something like a whimper. Kushina pulled back and saw tears gather a bit in blue eyes. "What happened with Sasuke?"

She thought he was ready to spill about the raven but instead Naruto shook his head and walked upstairs. "Call me when dinner is ready Mama."

"… Okay."

* * *

Minato sighed as he heard the constant buzzing. It would start and then stop instantly. A few minutes later it would start again. He looked at Naruto who ate his food with a blank his face.

Again the buzzing started.

Naruto glanced briefly at the screen at his cellphone and ignored the call. Minato had tried to see who was calling so much but his son always pressed the ignore button before he got the chance.

"Naruto," Minato said, "maybe you should shut off your phone if you don't want those calls bothering you. Or block the number."

"It's okay." Naruto muttered.

The buzzing came back. Naruto was ready to ignore it again until Minato spoke, "Naruto, whoever is calling you, answer it."

"But-"

"_Now_."

Defeated, Naruto picked up the phone and answered. "Hello? I'm eating dinner… I don't feel like talking about it… I told you when I'm ready… I'm hanging up now." The phone was shut and Naruto resumed eating.

"Who was it?" Kushina asked, trying to smile.

"Kiba."

"Oh… Just Kiba? There wasn't anyone else calling you?"

"Why Kushina? Were you expecting someone else?" Minato asked. Did she know something he didn't?

She shook her head and smiled at her husband. "No. I was just wondering if any other friends of Naru-chan were calling him. It's so good that his friends are bothering him to want to know about his problems."

Minato gave his wife a look but let it slide. Maybe she knew something but at the same time, it seemed like she wasn't entirely sure either. Perhaps the problem would come to reveal itself soon.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

* * *

**A/N:** Short but yeah. Next chapter, perhaps you will find out why our little blondie is so upset. Perhaps… you know maybe more reviews will help the chapter come out faster.


	19. Confrontation

**A/N: **Hey so this is my regular update. I updated on Tuesday since I didn't add a new chapter last Friday. So here are two chapters in one week, hooray. Oh and I was really bored so I uploaded a oneshot. It's not technically my first oneshot, I have another one in the making. It's still sitting on my desktop and I'm still typing it up. So check out my oneshot if you want.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no mine

**WARNINGS: **Arguing…

* * *

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up at the raven and crinkled his eyebrows together. Last night? He just remembered showing up to the party, having a difficult time walking in his kimono, and drinking.

That was about it. Well as much as he remembered.

Naruto, who was on the bed, rolled onto his stomach and looked up at Sasuke. "Not much. I just know that I showed up and just hung around. Why did something happen?"

Sasuke sighed and sat next to him. He wasn't sure how to explain it to Naruto. "Last night… you got drunk. I went upstairs with you to get my car keys, you tried to get _close_ to me."

Naruto blinked at him, not sure what he was getting at. "I tried to get close to you? What do you mean Sasuke?"

"You tried to get in my pants dobe. And when I told you no, you kept on saying 'Don't you want me?' I didn't want to take advantage of you. You were out of it and not in the right state of mind. That night, the setting wasn't right." Sasuke said, his voice growing soft. He meant it; if he was going to do it with Naruto, he would do it right. "Is there something I should know Naruto?"

There was an extended silence from the blonde. He was trying to understand that he tried to get intimately close with Sasuke last night. But he pretty much knew the reason why he tried to do what he did. But he didn't want to mention it to Sasuke.

He hoped that Sasuke would just take his silence as an answer. But he knew that Uchiha's don't accept what they don't want. "I'm waiting dobe."

He sighed and decided to come clean anyway. He always felt guilty when he hid things from people he cared about. "Okay. You know that thing I was a little upset about from last week? It has something to do with what I tried to do with what I almost did last night."

Naruto sat up to get more uncomfortable. Sasuke sat close to him and looked him dead in the eye. His dark eyes made the blonde squirm a bit from how intensely he was staring at him.

"Sakura-chan and I happened to meet up last week and we had lunch together. She was asking questions about us and all that stuff. I told her about Neji observing us for his psychology project and how I just went along with it without asking you. She said that I was selfish and that I should try to be more considerate to what you want."

"Sakura-chan told me that you already had sex… And that if you want me then I should…" Naruto drifted into a whisper and stopped talking. He didn't like talking about this.

Sasuke, however, clenched his fist. He couldn't believe that little bitch! What Sasuke did personally was and is his business alone! And now she planted seeds in Naruto's head and gave him some stupid idea. He sighed and looked at Naruto, who had his head hung and was facing away from him. He had to try and fix this. "Look, what happened between us was a long time ago dobe. It didn't mean anything and-"

Naruto looked back at him, confusion written on his face. "What?"

"She… told you that we had sex one time didn't she?"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "No, she just said that you had sex. She didn't mention anything about you guys doing anything together."

Sasuke's eyes were wide with surprise.

He had just fucked it up.

Naruto looked at him with his big blue eyes but then presented his back to the raven. He didn't know what to feel towards his boyfriend right now. Or Sakura. Upset? Mad? White hot fury? He just knew that he didn't really want to see Sasuke right now. He was ready to leave before Sasuke grabbed his hand and tried to plead his case.

"Shit! Wait dobe, I can explain. A few years ago, she and I… fuck how do I say this?"

"I think you just did teme." Naruto muttered darkly. He shook off Sasuke's hand and went towards the door.

He was mad.

He was mad at Sasuke. He knew he shouldn't be but he was anyway. Sasuke just spent one night with a girl that Naruto didn't even meet until high school. A girl that tried to trick him, planted some stupid idea into his head and manipulated him.

He was furious towards Sakura.

But Sasuke happened to be the closest thing around so he was angry at him too. "I'm leaving teme."

Sasuke followed him out the door, refusing to let his blonde walk out of his house angry. "Listen to me Naruto. It was just a one night thing! I only want you. Dammit will you listen!"

"Fuck off and leave me alone teme! I don't want to see you right now!" Naruto shouted.

He felt Sasuke tug on his arm but he shrugged it off. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He was downright angry.

* * *

Naruto shut his locker quietly.

He wasn't as angry as he was yesterday. But he was still plenty pissed. Most of that anger had transferred to Sakura now, none left for Sasuke.

It's not like Sasuke had cheated on him anyway.

But Sakura had lied to him and tried to manipulate him. He felt embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he almost made a move on Sasuke at the dinner party while he was drunk. Thinking about it made his face flush with shame.

It didn't bug him that Sasuke had sex before. It bugged him a little that he did it with Sakura.

He shook his head and leaned his head against the locker. He wasn't sure how to confront Sakura with this issue. He couldn't just let it slide.

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Naruto pressed against the hard body. He sighed when he felt a nose nuzzle his hair and the arms squeeze around him comfortingly. A kiss was placed against his cheek and a muttered, "Sorry."

Naruto twisted himself around so that he faced Sasuke in the embrace. He kissed him and nuzzled his head into the crook of the raven's neck. "No, I'm sorry for getting pissed at you yesterday. It's not your fault; you said that it only happened a few years ago anyway. I'm just mad that…"

Sasuke waited for his boyfriend to finish his sentence but he had the feeling anyway how it would have ended.

"I think… I'll go talk to Sakura-chan today." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke pulled back a little to look at his blonde. He was ready to offer his aid but the expression on Naruto's face stopped him.

He wanted to confront her by himself.

* * *

Sakura stood nearby, chatting with girlfriends. She laughed and twirled a piece of her pink hair in between her fingers. She looked like any other innocent high school girl.

But Naruto knew that there was no such thing as an 'innocent' high school girl anymore. He half ready to confront her and half ready to turn back.

He believed in setting things right but confrontations were never easy. He wished there was another way to remedy his uneasiness.

Too bad wishing wouldn't get him anywhere.

He saw his chance when Sakura waved her friends goodbye as they walked away.

Slowly he approached her, feeling his sense of time slow down by his anticipation. "S-Sakura-chan, can I talk to you?"

The pink haired girl turned and faced him. "Sure Naruto. What is it you want to speak about?" her tone was friendly but her face looked insincere.

Naruto sighed and clenched his fist. "About what you said about me being considerate of Sasuke's feelings. And if he, you know, ever wanted to have sex with me…"

Sakura nodded, her eyes seemingly growing dark. "Yes and…?"

"I thought about it for a while after you mentioned it to me. I didn't really know what to do at first because I wanted to wait but I didn't want Sasuke to get frustrated with me. He invited me to this party and I-I got a little drunk…"

Sakura tried to look impassive about his story but she was leaning in slightly. She was eager to hear what the blonde was going to say. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she hid her clenched fists.

"Sasuke told methat while I was drunk I tried to… I ummm… tried to sleep with him and-"

"And what? What happened?" Sakura hissed out. She hadn't meant to sound that way but she was getting anxious. She didn't believe that Naruto would actually go through with it. She uncrossed her arms and almost pushed the blonde into the lockers.

Naruto held up his hands when Sakura jerked, looking ready to attack him. "Nothing happened! We didn't have sex! It's just that, well, Sasuke told me that… you guys did it and stuff."

Sakura's eyes widened and she smirked. "I see, Sasuke-kun told you about our nights together."

"Nights? He just said it was one night and -"

"He told me I was good you know. Maybe if you did the same, he would have found out which one of us was better."

"He said that he didn't want to take advantage of me," Naruto interrupted, "and that the setting wasn't right. I just wanted to know why you told me I should try having sex with Sasuke."

Sakura was silent. She clenched her fist and glared at the blonde.

She tried so hard and long to earn the Uchiha's affection but it only took Naruto just one after school detention to hook up with her Sasuke. Why did fate work against her?

"Hm. You tried to sleep with Sasuke-kun while drunk. You must have disgusted him, trying to slob yourself all over him, reeking of alchohol." Sakura bit out.

Naruto shook his head, his eyes looking determined.

Why couldn't she have one victory?

"Sakura-chan, I just want to know why."

Sakura faced him and looked him directly in the eye. If she was going down, she was going down with pride. She didn't have Sasuke, but she had her pride. That's all she can hang onto at the moment. "I told you because it's not fair. I've loved Sasuke-kun my whole life. I've only had one experience with him and it doesn't even mean anything to him. It may not mean anything to him but it means everything to me."

"If you counted the number times I've confessed my love to him verbally and through letters and notes, you would lose track. And count that after knowing him for five years. I've worked and struggled to get his attention anyway possible but still he blows me off. But no matter how many times he ignores me, I still won't give up. One day I believe he would truly belong to me."

Naruto felt no doubt in Sakura's words.

"It has been taking me my entire life. But it only took you one hour. So sue me that I wanted to ruin what you two have. I only want what you have with him. That's what any girl wants when she dreams about being with her the love of her life. And if you attempt to tell me that you understand, don't even bother. You can't possibly understand the extent of what pain a girl goes through when she sees the man she desires to be swept away by someone else. Don't think that just because Sasuke-kun is with you, that I won't back down. You fight for something that you wish to obtain. So don't consider me your friend Naruto."

Sakura walked away, her head held high. She would rather have gone down with pride. That was the only thing that she could walk away with.

* * *

Naruto watched Sakura walk away. He knew he probably should have felt threatened by her. Any other person would have been. But he felt more of a sense of admiration for her instead.

He walked away from the scene.

He felt admiration for her but he couldn't help but feel depression come on him anyway. He imagined what it would be like to be in Sakura's shoes.

To watch the person you love get taken away by someone else. If that happened to Sasuke, no doubt that he himself would feel crushed. And the more he thought about it, the more he felt bad.

He was ready to go back to Sasuke to tell him what happened.

But now he didn't want to see his face.

Now he felt unbelievable guilt. He felt guilt about Sasuke, that maybe in a way that he was frustrating him and causing him some sort of trouble. And he felt guilt about Sakura, that she worked her life trying to just gain attention of someone she loved so much.

"Hey man!" a voice hollered.

It pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. He turned back to see Kiba running towards him, grinning in eagerness towards him. He tried to smile but he wasn't in the right mood too. He couldn't muster up the energy to fake a smile to fool his friend. "Hi Kiba." He said quietly.

When he pulled up next to the blonde, he noticed how sad he looked and his grin dropped. "I was calling you for a while man. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh you were? Sorry, I'm just sort of lost in my thoughts right now."

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulder.

Naruto didn't shrug off the arm but he didn't welcome it either. He knew that his friend was just trying to comfort him but right now he wasn't in the mood. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about Sasuke and other stuff."

"Aw man! What did that asshole do? Do I have to kick some ass or something! Just say the word and you know I'll be ready to sick Akamaru on him buddy!"

Naruto smiled a little. He was happy that his friend cared and it cheered him a little.

Kiba eyed his friend carefully. "Come on, talk. Do I gotta fetch Gaara and Shikamaru and force it out of you?"

Naruto shook his head and gave a friendly nudge. "Nah. I gotta get home now. I'll talk to you later." He walked away, his shoulders slumped and his head down.

"Don't think I won't leave you alone! Me and the guys are gonna bug you until you say what's bothering you!" Kiba yelled. He smiled when Naruto just waved his hand dismissively. He would definitely raise hell on Naruto's phone tonight with Gaara and Shikamaru.

He would be damned if he was going to let Naruto be sad about something. That's just what friends are for.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto approach and he immediately sensed that he was worse. His expression looked guilty and a little tortured. What happened?

Naruto approached and slumped against Sasuke's chest. "Take me home teme."

"Do you have your helmet?" he asked. He felt the blonde nod against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled the top of his head. He could tell that Naruto didn't want to talk right now but the least he could do was comfort him.

"Let's go dobe."

"Okay." Naruto looked up and was kissed chastely by the taller male. He returned it briefly and pulled away.

Naruto leaned into the embrace, appreciating that Sasuke wasn't annoying him with 'What's the matter?' or 'What's wrong?' Not that he didn't appreciate it from Kiba, he was a close friend after all. Just that now wasn't the time for him to talk.

They walked out together through the front of the school. From the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Sakura watching them.

* * *

The phone kept on buzzing. Naruto looked down briefly to see one of the three names lighting up the phone to his screen. He appreciated that his friends were calling to listen to his problems but right now he just needed to think.

Continually, he pressed the ignore button. It was probably smarter to just shut off his cellphone but then they would start calling the home phone. And then his parents would answer and make Naruto talk. And if he was forced to talk on the home phone, then most likely his mother would listen from another phone to find out what was upsetting him.

He would tell them all soon. He couldn't keep it in forever.

Just not now, he really needed to think.

* * *

**A/N:** Uhhhh… yeah? Tell me what you think in forms of reviews.


	20. First

**A/N: **Damn you guys be going bad on Sakura. You guys seem to do the Sakura-bashing for me aha.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm not paid for owning Naruto so… no

**WARNINGS: **none really…

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it yet? Because you know that I'm ready to listen."

Naruto sighed and repeated, "I don't want to talk about it yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But if you don't have anything to say, then I'll have nothing to present when you face a conflict in your relationship. That's one of the important sections I must fill in. Please Naruto-kun."

The blonde sighed and turned his head towards the pale eyed man before him. He knew he probably should have just canceled the interview today. It's only been a few days but he still wasn't ready to speak.

But he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in.

He knew that he should talk to Sasuke about it but he didn't feel ready. But moreover, he needed someone he could talk to that wouldn't take sides. An unbiased, neutral person.

"You could tell me Naruto-kun. Just tell me as a neutral person that won't judge you on the situation. Just to get it off your chest. I promise that I won't take notes or anything else." Neji said.

Naruto looked at him to see no pencil or paper in his hands. He thought on it. Neji would be perfect for it. He'd just be listening and won't take any sides of whatever he says. And he really needed to get it off his mind.

He might as well go for it.

"Okay. This is how it started…"

Neji watched as Naruto talked and gestured throughout about his problems. It was certainly interesting to say the least. Some people got so passionate when talking. Naruto was certainly no different. He was lively and you could read all that he was feeling in his eyes.

He was fairly sure that if Naruto was lying, you could see the truth in his eyes.

Naruto finally stopped his tale and stopped to take a breath. He realized how fast his heart was pumping and how warm his face was. He knew he was angry but he didn't realize how angry he was.

_Guess you never realize how you really feel until you talk it out…_

"Sorry for going on Neji. But it's just that shit goes down, you know?" Naruto said. He really hoped he didn't scare or bore the other male.

On the contrary to what he thought, Neji shook his head and gave a small smile. "It is quiet alright Naruto-kun. People deserve to complain and rant sometimes. You are no different."

Naruto couldn't fight the light blush to his cheeks but smiled. "Thanks Neji. I feel a little better. Maybe I can talk about it with Sasuke later." And feeling oh so grateful, he caught Neji in a hug of gratitude.

Neji was awkward at the hug so he just lightly patted Naruto's back. Hugging wasn't really his thing. He waited for it to end but Naruto seemed to be the one of those huggers that latch on for as long as they want to.

"Usuratonakchi."

Both boys looked over to the source of the other voice. No surprise it was Sasuke.

Naruto smiled at him at him obliviously but Neji could clearly see the jealousy. Worst part was that the blonde still didn't seem to let go despite his significant other standing no more than five feet away. Was he really that stupid?

"Let's go dobe." Sasuke grunted.

"Okay. Bye Neji, thanks for letting me talk about my things and stuff." Naruto said. He strode over to Sasuke and latched onto the unhappy raven's arm. Sasuke nodded in Neji's direction and lead them away.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke hissed. He was pissed to see Naruto hugging so intimately with someone that was not him. "And what were you talking about?"

Naruto squeezed his fingers interlocked with Sasuke and just shrugged. "I just talked to Neji about that thing that happened with Sakura. And when I was done I just felt grateful and gave him a hug."

Sasuke felt a surge of anger through him. He waited a week and a half for Naruto to dish out what happened with him and Sakura. He gave the blonde space and tried being 'concerned' with lots of questions. And he could just easily tell someone else that was barely involved?

What the fuck?

If anything, Naruto should have talked to him.

After all, Sasuke would be there for him. Talk, listen, or comfort. He would be willing to do all those things. "Oh? And you couldn't tell me? You're boyfriend?"

Naruto looked down shyly and pursed his lips. "I thought that… maybe if I talked it out with someone first then maybe I would be able to word it better when I told you?"

The blonde clearly knew that Sasuke did not believe what he just said. He sighed and tried to think of a way to make things better. "I can tell you now if you want."

"I've been wanting to be told for the past week moron."

Damn.

The ride to Naruto's house was silent. Sasuke was just as silent as ever, only having added the pissed off aura to him. He refused to look towards Naruto's way.

Naruto pouted, looking outside the window. Yeah he knew Sasuke was super pissed. He just didn't understand why. He was going to tell him soon. He just wanted someone outside of the situation to listen so that he wouldn't exactly be judged. And Neji just happened to be there ready and willing.

They were stopped outside the house but Naruto didn't move to exit the car. He didn't want to leave with Sasuke mad at him. He reached out and touched the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt. "Teme…"

Sasuke didn't dare budge. "Teme…"

Still no acknowledgement.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

Well at least he answered. Sort of.

"Why are you so pissed? I don't think it's a big deal that I told Neji. It's not that important. I was going to tell you anyway." Sasuke still remained quiet. He reached for the car key but Naruto reached out and grabbed it out of the ignition. He unbuckled himself from his seat and sat himself on Sasuke's lap. "At least hear me out."

Sasuke sighed, knowing that he had no choice with the key in Naruto's hand.

"Look teme, I told Neji first because I wanted a neutral person to listen to my problems. I don't know if I'm the one at fault or if she is but I just didn't want to be judged on what's going on right now."

Sasuke looked off to the side; he sort of understood the blonde's way of thinking.

"And I know that you'll instantly take my side but I needed a different person's point of view on everything. Maybe I'm partly to blame for what's happening right now too."

Naruto looked at Sasuke expecting him to fight back on what he had just said. Instead Sasuke leaned the seat back and pulled Naruto down on top of him. "I understand."

"Do you really?"

The raven nodded and cupped a whiskered cheek in his palm. "It's understandable to want to see it from a different person's perspective. To know what a person outside of the situation would think. But I still wanted to be the one to know first."

Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a gentle kiss and proceeded to apologize.

He gently bit Naruto's bottom lip getting him to open his mouth. He dove his tongue in, making the other moan into the kiss. Sasuke pressed his hands into the small of the tan back, trying to hold him tighter.

Personally, Naruto felt awkward since he didn't exactly feel right lying exactly on top with little room to move. But the amazing things Sasuke was doing made him forget. Little jolts of electricity shot up and down his body. From his head to his toes and he found himself running out of air.

He pulled back to take a few breaths and suddenly felt those pale lips kiss and suck at his neck. He moaned softly and grabbed Sasuke's biceps. He squeezed them when he felt the strong urge to moan out loud. It was embarrassing that they were doing this in front of his house.

That's when he realized.

Naruto pulled back quickly, bumping his head on the low ceiling. "Fuck shit!" He rubbed the back of his head and grumbled. Below him was a low chuckle. He looked down at Sasuke who smiled back. At least Sasuke felt better.


	21. Fairly Sure

**A/N:** Yaaay I'm done with school! Even tho I got out hella late this year. So here's some NejiGaa for you.

**DISCLAIMER: **Kishimoto the wonderful creator made our wonderful characters from Naruto

**WARNINGS: **NejiGaa things and stuff and… whatnot

* * *

Gaara listened to Naruto babble on and on about some subject that he didn't care about. But at least he was back to his annoying self. He had been worried when he saw Naruto upset. And he had been furious about what he had been told by the blonde himself.

He had to wonder if some women were really that pathetic.

Maybe Shikamaru was actually right; maybe women _are _troublesome. Temari wasn't that much of a handful though. Not as much as that Sakura person anyway.

He sighed to himself, looking over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of his best friend and Sasuke sitting inside some coffee shop. From the Uchiha's expression, he could only guess that they were having a serious conversation. Or something else.

But that wasn't really his business.

Right now his business was to get home from his appointment. How long did he have to go see that therapist? At this point in his life and after having insomnia for so long, it doesn't matter to him anymore. In fact, he kind of enjoyed being an insomniac.

Just staying up late at night and listening and watching people come and go.

It was quite entertaining to him.

Insomnia wasn't such a problem for him from the beginning. He wasn't sure why his family was so worried about him not being able to sleep. They wanted to send him to go see some therapist to 'fix' him of his subconscious dilemmas. He never needed to see that guy.

Of course, if it wasn't for being sent to Minato then he wouldn't have met Naruto and become close with the blonde.

So thank you insomnia.

But after more than seven years of attending, they should have just given up by now. Accept the insomnia and move on with their lives. La dee dah.

Oh well, there are just some things in life that you have to let take their course. He supposed this was one of them.

* * *

Naruto clicked his tongue and kitted his eyebrows together in confusion. He looked at the cards once again. Then he pouted and crossed his arms. "Come on! Tell me the secret Gaara!"

Gaara shook his head, picking up the rest of the deck. "No, figure it out."

The blonde growled and looked back and forth at Gaara's hands and back on the cards laid before him. He whined and picked up the cards laid out. "I give up! I don't care!" He rested on his stomach and threw the cards back at Gaara.

Wordlessly Gaara picked up the cards and picked the deck back up. He shuffled them into his hands with no effort, keeping his eyes on the blonde.

"I don't think it's difficult to figure it out."

Naruto sneered and pinched the other's knee. "Yeah well, some people aren't as smart as you are." He rolled onto his back and looked up. "So I told Sasuke about the thingy." He said nonchalantly.

He nodded absently, still shuffling the cards. "Yes. How was telling him about what happened with Sakura?"

"The _thingy_ went well I guess. Teme got mad a few times and was ready to go hunt her down. But he calmed down."

"Good. So things are okay? What about the bitch?"

Naruto frowned but tried to ignore what he had just said. "I guess things are okay. It's not like Sakura has come up to me or anything. No bad rumors or something else going around. Maybe it's just one of those things that blows over?"

Gaara nodded. As long as nothing else was troubling his blonde friend, that everything would be just fine in his world. He didn't believe he had anything else going on in his life. And Naruto amused him so at least he or his life wasn't a sad bore.

"So how was your night?" Naruto asked. He hoped that maybe one day that Gaara would actually say he slept. The chances were slim but there was always a possibility.

"A little boring. Nothing really happened." He answered.

"How's school?"

"Fine."

"How is that crush you have on Neji?"

Gaara rained the playing cards on Naruto's face. He had no idea how the idea of him being attracted to the Hyuuga was planted in his dumb little blonde head. No use in denying anything, it just adds fuel to the fire instead. There was no point in admitting anything. He was fairly sure.

Naruto sputtered and wiped away the cards. He sat up and glared at the other. He only received a small nod and looked the other way. "Hmph!"

He thought about it more. Was there anything special about the Hyuuga? Other than he was a Hyuuga. Of course he's not part of the main branch of the family, so he was almost nothing special. He was smart but so was Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. When you walked by him, you would spare a second or third glance.

Yeah, Gaara was fairly sure that there was no affection to admit.

Neji was just another guy.

* * *

He ignored the finger poking at him. Silently he continued to gather his books from his locker. But the finger was relentless, wanting his attention. He sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Gaara!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto." He said back. What did he want?

The blonde pointed his finger in the opposite direction of them. He didn't follow where his finger was pointed; instead he just stared at the idiot. "Neji's coming!"

"Yes and?"

"Say hi to him!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's the nice thing to do!"

Gaara sighed and leaned against his locker. Naruto still had his finger pointed behind him, not noticing Neji come up behind. He looked at the Hyuuga, silently assessing him.

Naruto looked behind him and dropped his hand. "Hi Neji!"

Neji nodded and said, "Good morning Naruto-kun. Good morning Gaara."

Gaara nodded but was busy assessing the older male. He was fairly sure that there was nothing special about Neji.

He was tall just like any other average male in the school. Of course most of the males slouched, Neji happened to have perfect posture. His eyes were certainly different in the school but if you compared them with any other Hyuuga family member then it was nothing new. He grew his hair out though. It was long and tied behind his back. Not a strand out of place. Not many men grew their hair out.

Gaara was still fairly sure that there wasn't any sort of attraction.

He was just another guy.

In fact, if you compared him with Sasuke, then they were a little similar. They were smart, oddly worshipped by the school, handsome, and many other attributes. The only difference was that the Uchiha was a little more popular. The Hyuuga's were a little more reserved with their business.

Gaara felt himself falter a little bit. Nope, there was nothing about Neji that really dazzled him. He didn't make him swoon, get his heart racing, or any of that lovestruck crap.

He concluded that he felt no attraction to Hyuuga Neji.

Still as Neji walked away, he stared at the retreating back.


	22. Faith

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto not mine

**WARNINGS: **That darn Sai

* * *

Naruto waited in his usual seat in the library. He looked over the lesson, attempting to translate the foreign language in his mind. At the very least, he understood a little of it. He smiled at the fact that he was making progress in his French class now. Even though he was doing better because of Sai.

But that was beside the point.

He finally understood! And that put him in a good mood.

"Hello student dickless. How was your day today?"

Sai sat himself across in front of the blonde as usual in their lessons. He fake smiled and opened up the packet to the lesson. Naruto ignored the greeting and opened up his lesson as well. He would not let Sai get to him as usual.

He will be strong.

"Let's start with the simple fifty word essay Naruto-kun. Write it in French like Kakashi-san does in his class as well. Write about yourself, then about another person, and about the weather." Sai said.

Naruto nodded and began to write on his paper.

Fifteen minutes later he pushed the practice essay towards the other boy. Sai took hold of it and read it over. "_Mon nom est Naruto._ It is better to write '_Je m'appelle Naruto'_ instead of '_mon nom est Naruto.'_ Understand?" Naruto nodded and let Sai continue. "_Je suis blonde. _Yes you are, but remember that it is _'blond'_ for male and '_blonde'_ for female. _J'ai les yeux bleus. Je d__é__teste Sai. Il se moque de moi. Il est est m__é__chant. Il est aga__ç__ant. Il doit s'en aller._"

Naruto smirked in pride of his essay. He sure had learned to say a lot.

Sai set down the essay and pushed it back to the blonde. "Very good Naruto-kun. There were very little mistakes, which show that you are improving. I suppose you really do have a brain." He reached into his bag and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I have a mini assignment for you. I also wrote an essay. I want you to take this home and translate it. When we next meet, I want the essay and your translation."

The paper was handed to Naruto who took it in his hands. He glanced at Sai's handwriting before placing it in a folder and putting it away. "Alright. So what now?"

"It is time for lesson nine Naruto-kun. Kakashi-san has shown you the video lesson, correct?" Sai asked. Naruto nodded. "Very good. So you know that in this lesson Mireille, her sisters Marie-Laure and Cecile, and their cousins Georges and Yvonne are in a house with nothing to do."

Naruto nodded. Yeah he figured out that much from what the video showed. It was just them hanging out at a house, talking in French and trying to figure out what to do. Kakashi warned that it would be one of the most boring lessons they would have in the year.

"Good. I'm going to read the text and try to translate them for what Kakashi-san has taught you."

* * *

Sasuke felt a weight catch him by surprise. He faltered a bit before standing up straight. He reached behind him and wasn't surprised when he peeled a certain blonde off his back. "What dobe?"

Naruto pushed a paper in front of his face. "Sasuke! I need you to help me!"

The Uchiha pushed the paper away from him and growled. "With what?"

"Sai gave me one of his essays to translate! I don't understand everything so I need you to help me! Please!" Naruto said. He was practically shouting it at Sasuke.

He merely nodded his head and sighed. Honestly, he wasn't in the mood for the little blonde of sunshine right now. "Yeah yeah, I'll get on that soon."

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side. Stuffing the paper back into his bag, he leaned against the taller male. "You're cranky. What's wrong?"

Wrapping his arms around the blonde, Sasuke answered back, "Nothing. My father is just making me and the rest of my family go on this stupid business trip with him."

"You're going now?"

Sasuke shook his head and directed Naruto towards the outside of the school. "No, it's just a few months from now. You always plan your trips ahead of time dobe."

"Oh… So you don't want to go? I don't know. if my dad told me we were going on vacation I would be excited."

"It's not a vacation moron. It's a business trip. But that's the closest thing to a vacation my father's ever going to get. And I don't want to go." Sasuke sighed. He combed a hand through his hair and grit his teeth. He _really_ did not want to go.

Naruto smiled, a little satisfied to see Sasuke act somewhat like a normal teenager. He has a feud with his sibling and would rather not go anywhere with his parents. "You'll be fine teme. Now come help me translate this paper!"

Sitting in Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke looked over the essay Sai had written. But he had the feeling that he shouldn't tell the blonde exactly what Sai had written. He also had the feeling that Sai asked him to translate the essay on purpose.

"Well? What does it say?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke debated in his head whether or not to tell him. It would definitely piss him off but he couldn't tell. If he said nothing he would be relentless and annoy him. Lying wasn't an option, in case Sai happened to translate it for him the next day. And then Naruto would come stomping up to him, demanding why he was lied to.

"Tell me!"

It was best to just get it over with.

"_Je connais un garcon stupide_." Sasuke started.

Naruto looked up in thought and scrunched his eyebrows together. "I know a stupid boy?"

"_Il a les cheveux blonde et yeux bleus._"

"He has blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"_Il n'est pas tr__è__s grand._"

"He is not very tall?" Naruto was beginning to understand the essay.

"_Il est aga__ç__ant_."

"He is annoying!"

"_Il n'a pas de… testicules_."

Naruto looked up and bit his lip. He didn't know the last word. He reached over and grabbed the French-to-English dictionary nearby Sasuke's bedside. Quickly searching through the pages, he found the word. "Testicles?" he said. He thought for a moment. "Wait… balls! He's saying I don't have balls!"

Sasuke was unsure if he should continue reading. The rest of the essay just went on about Sai saying how Naruto doesn't have a penis and lacks masculinity.

Before he could even blink the essay was snatched out of his hand. He looked up to see the furious Naruto reading over the paper.

"I have… a special name for him," Naruto read out loud, "Dickless."

Sasuke could only assume that the French didn't have a word for dickless. And moreover, he couldn't believe Kakashi gave Sai an A for that paper.

* * *

"You motherfucker! I'll be the shit out of you!" Naruto shouted. He attempted to attack Sai if it had not been for Sasuke. Even though he was held back, the blonde attempted to swing at the other boy anyway.

"Oh? You didn't like my essay Naruto-kun? It was about you, you know? I thought I had a very spot on description." Sai said, feigning innocence.

Naruto growled. "Spot on my ass! You just demoralized me of any masculinity I had into a foreign language on a piece of paper for a grade!"

"Don't you agree? I thought it was very descriptive. Although I probably should have added in loud and obnoxious."

"Asshole!"

"And uke."

Naruto was too quick for Sasuke to catch him. He immediately lunged at Sai and toppled him down to the shiny floor. Immediately eyes went down to the two. "I'll kill you!" he threatened. But Sai didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

But the two were pulled off the ground and away from each other. Kakashi held Naruto away and Yamato pulled Sai back, both by the collar of their shirts. "Tsk tsk, no fighting on school grounds. I'm going to issue you both detentions."

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! I didn't even get a chance to hit him and you give me a detention? And worst of all you lump me in the same room with that guy alone for an hour?" Naruto shouted.

"I don't think so."

Everyone turned to Sasuke. Everyone turned to see a very angry Sasuke.

People from a mile away could see the fire in his eyes.

His mind was racing. Naruto alone in the library with fucking Sai for detention. And if Kakashi was supervising then he would leave after just arriving. Then things would happen.

No fucking away.

That was exactly how he finally got Naruto. Maybe it was just his insecurity – hell, it probably was – but he would be damned if Sai happened to try anything with his dobe. Especially in the place where he finally had the blonde to himself for the first time.

Without saying another word, he pulled Naruto away from Kakashi and away from the scene.

Naruto continued calling his name as he directed them to a different location. "Sasuke! What the fuck? Where are you taking me! Teme! I'm talking to you! Sasuke!"

Finally stopping in where ever the hell Sasuke dragged him to, Naruto yanked his wrist away and rubbed it. Sasuke had quite the grip. Not that he was surprised; Sasuke was a strong kind of guy.

Sasuke turned to him and still without a word, he lifted Naruto's chin up and kissed him. Naruto expected that after running out, Sasuke would be rough and domineering. Probably like most people but no. It was a gentle, endearing, make-your-knees quake kiss.

Naruto's mind wandered. He knew Sasuke was possessive, and if he didn't then he would have figured it out sooner or later. Domineering? He never roamed that far before.

A seme Sasuke was yes, but seme just meant topping in the relationship. Dominance and asserting of authority were a little different when it came to romance.

He had heard some people liked it when their significant others asserted their dominance. He didn't quite understand it. Wasn't a relationship supposed to be about equality? Not one bending down to kiss the other's feet? Or wearing a collar that was imprinted with "property of 'insert name here'"?

After all, people are people. Not pets.

Like BDSM. A shudder crawled up his spine, leading for an arm from Sasuke to wrap around his waist. He couldn't believe some people were into that stuff. That was sick.

He had also heard that when people are extremely domineering that they suffered some sort of trauma or are trying to compensate in what they lack. Extremely domineering leads to controlling, making you shut out friends and family, to only focus on them, and if you don't then suddenly the open palm and clenched fists are added into the relationship. Then there's no love but when they apologize they feign guilt and…

Woah. He had to stop his train of thought there. Way too far down the line to even consider it.

Sasuke wouldn't do that to him. He was raised right and wouldn't dare do such a thing.

Right?

He pulled away and began to chew on his bottom lip. Yeah, he was a lip chewer.

Sasuke looked at the worried expression on his blonde and reached out to caress a cheek. He probably freaked Naruto out a little. After all, he's never seen him get that angry before. He's made it clear that he didn't like it when he was in intimate contact with someone else but…

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Naruto looked up and saw the gentle emotions in onyx eyes. He had to wipe doubt away; Sasuke was not that kind of person. He doubts anyone from the Uchiha family would raise abusers. After all, they're considered so holy.

Naruto shook his head and threw on a small smile. "Nothing. I was just wondering what got your underwear all in a knot for."

Sasuke breathed a small sigh of relief. He wanted to make it known that Naruto was his but he didn't want to intimidate him in the process. He took the other by the waist and pulled him close. He chuckled into blonde hair and relished the feel of it.

"You were making a scene moron, I had to get you out of it."

"I didn't need your help teme."

"Hn. Just doing what I think is best for you and me. Just do me a favor and don't let that bastard anywhere within ten feet of you."

"Just because I'm gay teme, and an uke according to everyone aroundme, it doesn't make me weak. I can handle myself."

Naruto felt lips press against the top of his head and smiled. He concluded that Sasuke was a jealous person. But he knew that Sasuke had the utmost faith and trust in him. He knew that Naruto didn't deal in the shameful arts of cheating and unfaithfulness. And Naruto trusted that Sasuke didn't mess around either.

Yes, he had faith in the both of them.


	23. NOTICE

**WARNING:** THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! This is not a chapter! This is a notice from me, the author.

Sorry to get your hopes up that this is a chapter but seriously. I am so pissed.

In my latest chapter of _The Father, Son, and Boyfriend_ I made a slight notification of BDSM in there.

* * *

_Naruto's mind wandered. He knew Sasuke was possessive, and if he didn't then he would have figured it out sooner or later. Domineering? He never roamed that far before._

_A seme Sasuke was yes, but seme just meant topping in the relationship. Dominance and asserting of authority were a little different when it came to romance._

_He had heard some people liked it when their significant others asserted their dominance. He didn't quite understand it. Wasn't a relationship supposed to be about equality? Not one bending down to kiss the other's feet? Or wearing a collar that was imprinted with "property of 'insert name here'"?_

_After all, people are people. Not pets._

_Like BDSM. A shudder crawled up his spine, leading for an arm from Sasuke to wrap around his waist. He couldn't believe some people were into that stuff. That was sick._

* * *

And a lovely reviewer wrote a review. I read this review so I sent a PM so that I can clear up any misunderstandings. And needless to say, we went a little back and forth.

This reviewer said that my mention of BDSM and saying it was sick might insult people. And while I agree that I may have unintentionally insulted people, I don't want them to think that I thought it was okay. I apologized to the reviewer and I made my intentions clear that I wasn't out to hurt anyone.

I told them it was just a fanfic and that I wasn't trying to insult anyone. I've read fanfics where there's this one detail disturbs me a little, but I ignore it because it's just a story. I don't take it too literally. And I read fanfics with BDSM my thoughts aren't 'eewww this is sick and nasty.' Uhhh… no. I'm a fangirl so in a way I think it's kinda sexy (ahaha). And they assumed that that I think that all people who do BDSM or like it are sick nasty people. Excuse me? What the fuck?

Serisously, people have sex any way they want. BDSM, safe, etc. I DON'T CARE. I didn't say myself it was sick. Yeah, it was a my bad on my part I'll admit that. But I'm not going to change it. I mean those of you that reviewed didn't really say anything about it.

I'm not attacking this reviewer but they got me so pissed that I needed to rant to you guys. And maybe I'm disrespecting them by uploading this but they said that they didn't give a fuck anymore. And neither do I.

Really, I pleaded my case. I apologized, said I was sorry, and tried to make them understand. And I'm not biased so I also understood from the reviewer's perspective. But fucking seriously? What is that?

I really need some closure guys, so if you would be wiling please send me a PM about this ordeal. And if I _really did_ insult anyone, you can PM me also and I will apologize because I don't like making people feel bad or any other negative emotions.

Sorry to waste your time but I really need this.

PS: I'm deleting this next time I update a new chapter.


	24. Uzumaki

**A/N: **Okay, I figure it's best to get this out of the way now. About that whole BDSM notice I put up, I put some thought into it and I realize it was a little unnecessary. But despite that, I thought that I wanted to put word out there that I didn't want to offend anybody. I really felt like I needed the closure from you guys anyway so that I didn't really insult anyone. Thanks for the tips, advice, comfort, and even some experiences you guys messaged and shared with me. I love you guys. Seriously, I wish I could send you all like a bar of chocolate or something to show my appreciation. You guys rock.

Lots of people told me this and I committed it to memory: you're not going to please everyone and its okay if you don't. The people who read the stories and like it are the ones that really count because they are the ones you write for. If someone doesn't like your story and bashes it, oh well. Because by breakfast, lunch, dinner, desert, and midnight snack our story is_ ours_. Even if there's a detail or something that they don't like but the rest of the story is great, just focus on the story because it's just fiction. I got a little bashed from one reviewer that didn't like the scene between Naruto & Sakura a few chapters back. And that's just fine with me, I wrote it the way I wanted it to be and I'm satisfied.

Constructive criticism = good, tips/suggestions = good, Bashing = no fucking way

I feel tons better thanks to you and I did a little self-therapy. Wanna know what it is? It's watching movies, eating some chocolate, reading some yaoi and playing tetris :)

**DISCLAIMER: **do you think Kishimoto would share rights to Naruto?

**WARNINGS: **ugghhhh

* * *

Minato, Kushina, Naruto, and Sasuke sat together in the living room, the tv shifted with the colors of the movie they were viewing. Another day, another date, and another time together with the son's boyfriend.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke, their hands laced together.

Minato and Kushina sat in the love seat, the wife watching the screen and the husband watching his child.

He glared at the close proximity of Naruto and Sasuke. Yeah it's been months and they were still together. Yes he should be used to it by now. But as a father, he will always be suspicious of his son's partner. From his first boyfriend, second boyfriend, and so on until they get married.

Woah, Minato stopped himself there.

Marriage is a long ways off from their age now. Of course he had heard of young teenagers marrying. Most of them eloping and their parents not finding out until afterwards.

_Okay. Stop thinking that way. Just focus on the movie, not your son and the punk boyfriend._

And it was probably a bad time to look because some lady in a hospital bed just cut off her hair. And then she cut off her fingers. Yeah, that was bad timing. What the hell were they watching again?

He looked over at Kushina who was engrossed in the movie. Then at Naruto, who was cringing at the movie. He couldn't believe how similar they were but they seemed to diverge on the opinion of scary movies. Kushina loved them, Naruto hated them.

Sasuke watched the movie with a blank face. Although, if you looked close enough, you could see interest in his eyes. Well Minato was sure that they could all agree that this movie was interesting.

Kushina only chose it because it was named '_Uzumaki_'. She didn't even think about looking at the back to see what the story was about.

_Uzumaki_ was about some sort of curse that had to do with spirals. In the beginning, some man was obsessed about spirals and anything that was vortex shaped. He carved vortex shapes, had a video scrapbook about spirals, and then he crawls into a washing machine to become one with Uzumaki and get a 'point-of-view' for his film.

Then suddenly people in the town's high school are turning into snails and a girl's hair is growing long and medusa-like to control the minds of other girls. And then eventually the hair would kill her and-

"We're cursed! We're cursed! I'm officially going by Namikaze Naruto now! I'm not Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted. He attempted to lift himself off the couch and run away but Sasuke pulled him back down. He was obviously fascinated by this movie.

Naruto had always gone by Uzumaki Naruto because he thought it sounded better than Namikzaze. Of course school records know him by Namikaze. But all people knew him at school as Uzumaki.

"Sit down idiot. This is interesting." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto sat down but buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder, peeking up to see what was happening.

Kushina smiled at her son. "Oh come now, it's not that bad. It's not even scary Naru-chan! Oh look at that little bug crawl into her ear! I wonder if they used special effects!"

Minato's eye twitched. This movie was slightly disturbing and it made his son think that his mother's maiden name was a curse now.

* * *

"… And then everyone in the school started turning into snails! And some girl's hair grew really long and was mind controlling people! And then in the end her hair _killed_ her! And this lady in the hospital chopped off her hair and fingers because she was afraid of swirling patterns! Basically everyone started killing themselves! Just because of a swirly pattern! My mother's family name is cursed!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara and Shikamaru listened while their blonde friend ranted. While Shikamaru did not share any sort of interest about the movie and it's obsession with snail like patterns, Gaara was interested.

"That movie was called _Uzumaki_ right?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded and crossed his arms. He planned to watch that movie later. It sounded quite interesting. He enjoyed scary movies. "I'll look it up later."

Naruto frowned but didn't say anything. Gaara was Gaara. And Gaara was into scary movies.

He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he jumped slightly. To his relief it was just Kiba. They exchanged smiles while Kiba handed him a plate. Then Naruto's smile fell as he looked down at the plate. "Hey man, do me favor and hold that for me while I get my books."

Naruto nodded absently and noticed the plastic fork on the side of the plate. He picked it up and started carving away.

Meanwhile Kiba ranted to the other two about some foreign film he watched. When he turned back around, Naruto had cut up what was on the plate into little pieces.

"Dude! What did you do to my cinnamon roll?" Kiba asked as he pulled the plate away from the blonde. He grumbled now that the pastry was cut into little pieces. Little bit size pieces. That was not how he liked his food at all. That's why he could never eat at fancy restaurants! He hated tiny portions!

Naruto shrugged and just said, "I cut it up for you."

"Why?"

"Because… it had the swirly pattern on it." He said quietly.

Kiba wrinkled his nose confusion. "You didn't like it because it was in a swirly pattern? What the hell?" He turned his head to the other two. "What's this about?"

Shikamaru answered, "He saw this movie not too long ago. Something about this curse and how everyone was obsessed with vortex shapes and people turned into snails." He scratched the back of his head and groaned. It didn't sound very appealing to him.

"Turning into snails and vortexes? What the hell are you…?" Kiba's voice drifted a little before his face lit up. "Oooh… I know what movie you're talking about. I watched that when I was a little kid and I thought it was awesome!" He looked over at Naruto and grinned an evil grin.

* * *

Naruto bit his lip. He did not like that movie at all. And the fact that it had his mother's family name in it didn't make it any better. Scary movies he did not like. Scary movie starring one of his family name's he definitely did not like.

Sasuke sighed and Naruto hid behind him. The movie wasn't that bad and the blonde was being ridiculous. Well, more ridiculous.

"Dobe, there is nothing to be scared of. It was _just_ a movie!" he groaned.

Naruto shook his head and looked over Sasuke's shoulder. "I haven't encountered one of those things ever since middle school! And now that I watched that movie, they've come back to haunt me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke groaned again. Seriously, it was just one snail crossing the path on the sidewalk. It only came out because some water was running from a lawn because of the sprinklers. "It's just a coincidence Naruto."

"It's not! When I went outside for lunch, I accidentally _stepped_ on one! I freaked out and ran away! When I went to the lockers after gym, there was a snail crawling on my locker! And during Kakashi's class, I looked outside the window and there were _two_ snails on the window sill! They're out to get me now that I've stepped on one of their comrades!"

Sasuke just sighed and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him away. How could he take a movie so seriously?

"And you know that girl with the hair that killed her? I could have sworn it happened to me! Right when I turned around in the hallways, I got attacked by Ino's hair! I could feel it trying to choke me to death!" he continued.

"Ino's hair isn't alive you idiot. And you got 'attacked' by it because she doesn't know how to keep the nest she calls hair in check. Now will you stop being a paranoid little shit?"

"Careful Sasuke! I almost stepped on it! Don't kill me snail!"

But what Naruto didn't know was that Kiba had been the one planting the snails where Naruto went. The one that he stepped on actually was coincidence. Other than that one, the other snails were placed there on purpose.

* * *

Gaara placed the disk into its tray and pushed it to close. The DVD player made a few sounds while it read the disk. He sat back on the bed next to Naruto who had huddled his legs against his chest.

"Why did you make me come over here to watch this again?" Naruto groaned. He did not want to see _Uzumaki_ again. Minato had convinced him that Kushina's family name was not cursed and he accepted it. He just couldn't accept watching the movie again.

"Watching movies with friends is always better." Gaara said absentmindedly. He knew that Naruto doubted his words. People like to see someone get scared of movies sometimes, it was little entertaining.

Halfway into the movie, Gaara was leaning forward, anxious about what was happening next. He really did find it fascinating. Naruto hugged a pillow and kept on peeking up, despite already knowing what happens.

In the scene they were watching, a camera crew was doing a special report on the town. However they get lost into a tunnel only to find their corpses turned into-

A ringing went off in the room. It snatched Gaara's attention away to Naruto. The blonde gave a sheepish smile and pulled out his phone. He turned his head back towards the movie while Naruto spoke into the phone. "Oh. Hi Neji… No you're not interrupting anything."

Gaara kept his eyes on the screen but his hearing focused on the conversation. He didn't focus so much on Naruto's voice but instead on the barely audible voice he could hear on the other end of the line.

He wasn't sure what he was saying but all he knew was that he found himself straining to hear what the other one was saying.

Suddenly there was a silence, other than the movie playing, and he wondered what had happened. He looked to see Naruto staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the movie." Naruto said, his face blank.

"What about it?" he asked back to him.

"While I was talking to Neji, I missed what had happened. Could you tell me?"

"…"

He had forgotten to pay attention to the movie while listening to Naruto's conversation.

Damn that blonde could be sneaky sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: **Threw in a little bit of NejiGaa for you guys, just to cheer the mood up from the last update. Hope this chapter made you laugh :)

And by the way, _Uzumaki_ is a real J-horror film. There's another J-horror movie called _Kakashi_ and I was thinking about using it in another chapter as well. Unfortunately I don't know what it is about. So you'll just have to wait and see if I use it in a chapter. I've never seen _Uzumaki_ myself, I just found it in a list of J-horror films. It sounds interesting but I would _not_ see it. Why? Because snails creep the fuck out of me. I had a dream about snails crawling all over my house. I fell on top of a few hundred in my dream and to avenge the dead snails, the other 1 billion snails that were alive ate me. And I was 5 when I dreamed that. I've always wanted to salt a snail tho, they just freaking creep me out cuz of that dream. But so far I haven't had the chance… Awww….

_PS:_ This counts as an update for next Friday, just cuz I wanted a happy chapter to cheer us up. At least I'll get an early start on the next chapter. I always type up chapters hella late xD

_PSS:_ I didn't delete the notice because I'm super paranoid and way too careful. People that reviewed on that 'chapter', I was afraid that if I deleted it, then their reviews would disappear. I'm not for certain they would and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't. But it's only just in case. So the notice stays.


	25. Uncover

**A/N: **My outbox is weird. I can't delete any of the messages in it. But my inbox deletes just fine. Why? Ah who cares? I don't really get PMs in there anyway. So yeah, I put up another oneshot so check it out if you want this story to continue… Haha just kidding… maybe.

**DISCLAIMER: **Kishimoto told me that he doesn't share Naruto

**WARNINGS: **detention with Sai…

* * *

As predicted like a few months ago with Sasuke, Naruto and Sai sat in the library, Kakashi excusing himself to go 'duties'. Same rules applied as before: no drinking, no drugs, no doing 'it' or anything that could lead to 'it' No fighting, the most important rule. And, of course keep quiet.

The door shut, signaling Kakashi's exit and the two were left alone.

Naruto sat as far away as he could from Sai. He sat in front and the other was seated in the back.

But to just sit there for an hour, with nothing but books to read, was already boring. And he sure as hell didn't want to talk Sai, seeing as he was the one who got him into detention. Oh well, he went down but didn't go down alone.

Just like with Sasuke.

The thought of how they got together made him smile.

He set his down and went to concentrate on the teme. Well, he tried to. Some scratching in the back was hindering his daydreaming of his boyfriend. Naruto lifted his head back up to look behind him.

Sai sat with his back towards him, looking down at something. His arm was slightly moving. And Naruto couldn't help but find that he was curious to what he was doing. Oh so carefully and as quiet as he could, he slipped out of his seat.

He tip toed as without trying to make a sound and came up behind Sai. He looked over his shoulder and saw what was in his lap.

In Sai's lap was simply a sketchpad and in his hand was charcoal. Naruto looked at the image and found it to be just a simple tree. Briefly, his eyes looked outside only to see something interesting.

He looked back and forth from Sai's drawing to the tree outside.

It was the same tree, on the sketchpad and outside.

But there was some sort of distinction between a drawing and the actual model itself. Looking at the physical qualities of the tree outside, there was nothing special about it. It was a normal tree with some branches with leaves and some branches without. You wouldn't really stop to marvel at it.

Comparing it to the one on paper, there was more life. There was more depth that seemed to be captured on paper instead of the real thing. What is it about drawings that make us look deeper beneath the lines and color? Trying to ascertain and assess what we think it actually means.

Like lots of people say: a picture is worth a thousand words.

"Yes dickless?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of Sai's voice. He took a step away and crossed his arms, glaring at him. As usual, he was given that fake smile. "How'd you know I was looking?"

Sai chuckled and looked back down at the pad. "Well, you're certainly not a ninja."

"Please, if I was a ninja I would totally kick your ass." Naruto scoffed, taking a seat next to him.

"If that's what you want to believe, then of course. You would totally kick my ass."

Naruto eyed him but let it go. He didn't know how to respond to that. How could you fight when the enemy accepts defeat? And besides, there was no fighting in the library.

His eyes drifted down back to the pad, watching as Sai worked his artsy magic. Despite him being a total ass and a bastard, he was a very good artist.

* * *

Minato and Kushina perked up when the door opened. Naruto came walking in with a big black streak across the orange shirt he was wearing and was glaring. "Naruto, what happened to your chest?" he asked.

Naruto set down his backpack and sighed. "Well I had detention with some douche. We were talking about some of his drawings. And when I told him that I didn't like one of his landscape portraits, he held me down and rubbed charcoal on me! And this was one of my favorite shirts!" Naruto exclaimed.

Minato shook his head and smiled sympathetically. Kushina smiled and giggled, "Don't worry Naru-chan. Mama will buy you a new shirt."

The blonde threw his shirt into the laundry before stomping up the stairs. Kushina looked back at her knitting. She supposed she could use that shirt as another rag when she polished the furniture. "Naru-chan makes friends in the most funniest ways."

"Dear, it's not 'most funniest ways'. It's 'the funniest ways'." Minato commented.

Kushina stopped her knitting and looked at her husband, her eyes filled with empty humor. She gave an insincere smile and asked, "Are you correcting me Minato?"

Intimidated, Minato shook his head and muttered, "No…"

Meanwhile upstairs, Naruto put on a fresh shirt from his drawers. He jumped onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was still pissed that one of his favorite shirts was ruined. He really liked it…

* * *

"So, do you have any rivals?" Neji asked.

Sasuke glared at him and gave a firm, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Neji eyed him and Sasuke continued to glare back. "Are you positive?"

"Hn. If you're thinking about _Sai_ being my rival, then don't bother with it. He's nothing of that sort to me. He's just another moron that I have to keep away from Naruto." Sasuke bit out.

He did not want to think about him and Naruto being in the library alone in detention. "Okay then. How do you feel about Sai? What do you think about him?"

Sasuke looked up in thought for a moment. All the things he wanted to say… How could he sum it up in a simple sentence? "He's a little shithead and I'll throttle his ass if he ever touched what was mine."

Ah, very sophisticated and to the point.

Neji wrote it down in his notes, although he censored it a little. His project had to be presented pg-13. "Interesting. How do you feel that you and Naruto are progressing in your relationship?"

"I suppose we're moving forward. Not too quickly but not too slow either." He answered.

"Well it's good that you're not stuck in a rut and that you're relationship isn't stagnant. In every relationship you're always supposed to progress in some way. If you remained in a certain spot in your relationship too long, then whatever chemistry you had would fizzle out."

Sasuke merely nodded to what Neji said. He agreed but he didn't voice it. "Anything else?"

"You have a brother correct? How does he impact you and Naruto?"

Sasuke balled his fist but kept calm. How could he also word everything he felt into a simple and straightforward sentence?

"He's an asshole and just mind his own business."

Neji wrote it down, once again censoring it a little. "So I guess from what you said, he sometimes likes to take part in what you do?"

"Take part? Itachi is uninvited but thinks that he has the invitation to come in anyway. He's got other things going on for him like the business with our father. He already has that going for him so he doesn't need to play chaperone in my involvement with Naruto."

There was a silence between the two. Sasuke thought about his extreme dislike for Itachi and Neji meditated on his words. "You know as an older sibling, he does feel the need to look out for his young sibling."

Sasuke sneered. Neji didn't know anything about Itachi. "He's an asshole. He already has everything in our family and more. What I have with Naruto, he wants to take part in that too."

Neji nodded. Sasuke probably didn't realize it but he just opened a big window about himself. He mentioned that his brother had 'everything in our family and more.' Meaning that Itachi is extremely accomplished with him being the firstborn child. Perhaps Sasuke felt some sort of inferiority from Itachi. After all, the Uchiha's are very prestigious.

They practically live, sleep, breathe, feed, and breed prestigious.

And with Itachi having all the accomplishments, then Sasuke could live up to those same expectations but they still wouldn't be his.

And what Sasuke has right now is Naruto, which he would rather not give up to his older brother.

Neji shut his notebook; they were done for the day.

Oh yes, Sasuke opened a big window about himself.


	26. Love

**A/N: **Ugghhh… it is summer vacation so my grammar and spelling has been lazy. And not so strangely so has my motivation to make chapters as you can probably tell by my short chapters. I'm trying to not get too lazy. But I'm getting a little bit of writer's block. Damn…

**DISCLAIMER: **if I were Kishimoto I would own Naruto… but I'm not so I don't

**WARNINGS: **some SasuNaru time… plus Itachi

* * *

Naruto rolled onto his stomach groaning. He was bored and the teme wasn't entertaining him! They could be using their time together to go see a movie, walk through the park, eat ramen, or other things.

Not helping pack for some trip which was two or three months away from happening.

"Usuratonkachi. Shut the hell up." Sasuke said while packing away some clothes.

Naruto rolled onto his back and groaned louder. "Fuck Sasuke, why do you have to pack now? You told me that trip wasn't for a while!"

"It's called preparation. I have to be ready to leave when my father tells us too. He doesn't tolerate being tardy." He answered without looking up.

"Come on! We could be doing other things with this one month vacation!"

Sasuke ignored him and continued to pack.

"Ugh! You're such a turd teme! Entertain me! Let's play cards or skip rocks! Anything!"

And before he even registered it, Sasuke hovered over him and put his mouth to better use. He reached up and combed his fingers through raven hair. He felt Sasuke's tongue pry his lips apart and he did so without a fight. Normally Naruto would fight back but he wasn't in the mood to.

He just felt like lazily making out with his boyfriend.

That's always a good time to spend the afternoon on a school day.

Sasuke felt Naruto's eyelashes flutter against his cheek when he tilted his head to the side. Strange as it sounded, he liked the way it felt and drove him to deepen the kiss.

His hand rested against Naruto's hip, slowly rubbing up and down. His other hand nestled itself on the back of Naruto's neck, tilting his head back a little.

Naruto let out a groan when Sasuke released his lips with a smack and traveled down to his neck. He felt the tongue dart out to lick a spot of skin before latching on. He bit his little finger to keep from moaning when he felt a particularly hard suck on his neck.

Displeased with this, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled it above his head, lacing their hands together.

He let his head up, and stared down at the burning hickey with a smirk. His eyes darted up to look into Naruto's and smiled. He leaned down and brushed their lips together, taunting.

"You know Sasuke, I'm really gonna miss you when you leave for where ever you're going with your family." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke chuckled. "Really? Well I guess I would miss you too."

"You don't guess; you _know_ you would miss me. Say it."

He gave a chaste kiss and said, "I know I would miss you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and combed his hand through Sasuke's hair again, to the back of his neck, across his shoulder, squeezing his bicep, and down to his hand the lace them together. With both of their hands locked together, lying on a bed, Sasuke pressed his forehead together against the blonde's and gave him a loving smile.

Sasuke began to think. He truly never felt anything like the way he felt with Naruto. Not with anyone else. He definitely felt strong about his boyfriend. His affection was more than 'really like' but did it reach to love?

Love?

How could he be sure what love was? There are a lot of people out there in the world and plenty of them had different definitions. Brotherly love, sisterly love, friendly love, motherly and father love, best friend love, lovers love etc.

What is love?

Many dictionaries had many definitions: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person; a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend; sexual passion desire, etc.

Any definition you put down, they all meant some sort of deep longing affection for someone. What is the evolution of love?

Would Sasuke say that when he saw Naruto it was love at first sight?

Maybe attraction at first sight.

"How long are you going to be gone on the trip Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Absentmindedly he answered, "Three weeks."

His mind was still on the subject of love.

Did he love Naruto?

He wasn't sure.

Love out in the real world was often abused. It's thrown around so carelessly when it's supposed to mean something for that truly special someone. How could people say that hate is a strong word but just use love without any meaning?

Sasuke certainly couldn't understand that.

Some people even described sex as love. Sex was meant to be the ultimate symbol of love. And if sex meant love then maybe the definition would be sex would be the joining of two people who cradle each other in their hearts until the end of eternity.

Was that right?

"You know Sasuke," Naruto started, "since you're going to be gone for a while, maybe I should get you a going away gift."

"Hn. A going away gift just to be gone for three weeks?"

"Well I think it's thoughtful. Would there be anything in particular you would like as a going away present?"

"Hmmm… let me think on that." Sasuke murmured, a smile still on his face. He separated Naruto's legs apart with his knee and was ready to kiss him again.

Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's and whispered, "I think I would want my gift to be…"

If you asked Sasuke if he loved Uzumaki Naruto, then he would probably answer…

"Otouto."

Both heads snapped up to the unwelcome guest standing in the doorway to Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke growled and Naruto blushed.

He felt Sasuke's hand clench around his own that it started to hurt. He whimpered to signal the discomfort and he was released. The body above him removed himself from his position and stood in front of his older brother. He frowned and looked down at his hands.

His hands felt good in his and he liked the way Sasuke was looking at him just a while ago.

Looking at him with… love?

Was that right?

It felt right…

* * *

Sasuke glared at Itachi. He had lost his train of thought! And it was a very important thought!

Did his brother really know just the right moments to fuck up?

Or was there some sort of divine power that wanted to laugh at him.

He concluded that it was just purely Itachi and that he was a demon.

"Yes Aniki?" Sasuke ground out.

Ignoring his little brother's glare and angry tone, Itachi answered, "Father wants to see you about the preparations for the trip right now. Hurry along."

Sasuke just sighed and looked back at Naruto. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He said. Naruto nodded and ran his fingers down his arm and smiled reassuringly.

Somehow it made him feel a little better. He walked out the door, leaving just Naruto and Itachi.

Naruto crawled towards the headboard of the bed and rested his back against it. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it and silently waited for Itachi to leave, who was still standing in the room.

He looked down at his feet, waiting for the elder Uchiha brother to leave.

Instead, he came closer.

He didn't dare flinch when the bed dipped with his weight. No, he would not show fear around Sasuke's brother! He wouldn't!

"Hello Naruto-kun. How are you?" Itachi asked in friendly but at the same time insincere tone.

Nope, he would _try_ not to show fear.

"I'm fine Itachi-kun. How about you?" he asked back.

"I am also doing well. I'm glad to see that you and my brother have become a little more intimate with one another."

Naruto fought back the blush and failed when he felt his face heat up anyway. Itachi wasn't actually _watching_ them, was he? He just nodded and answered, "Yeah, I guess it's nice."

"So you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

Itachi crept into Naruto's personal space. "When my little brother touches you. Do you not enjoy it?"

"T-touching me?" Naruto almost shouted. What the hell did he mean by touching? Holding hands yes? Occasionally Sasuke's hand would rest on his ass but he didn't mind it. Touching?

Itachi nodded and raised his hand. "Yes. Touching you. Like this." He said while his hand slid around Naruto's shoulders, feeling him tense under his touch. Not that he really cared.

He slid his hand down the tan arm and then rested it on Naruto's thigh.

Naruto silently prayed that either Itachi would stop soon or that Sasuke would come back sooner.

Actually both didn't sound too bad. He wanted both to happen.

"Do you like it when Sasuke touches you like that?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded and strained out his voice to say, "Yes Itachi-kun."

Oh how he wished that Itachi would just leave him alone!

That wish wasn't granted but at least the hand went away. "So are you planning to have sex with Sasuke?"

He practically jumped at the question. "What!"

Not even surprised by Naruto's reaction, Itachi repeated, "So are you planning to have sex with Sasuke?"

Naruto had to control his eyes from rolling at the question. _That_ question again. What was up with people asking about his and Sasuke's relationship? Did they want to know the world of two boys going into bed together?

He bit his lower lip, in hopes that Itachi would just let the question drop.

No luck.

"So are you planning to have sex with Sasuke? He is quite attractive is he not?" Itachi asked, seeing the nod from the corner of his eye and continuing, "As an older brother I only wish the best for my younger sibling. That includes the best lover there is. Sadly, Sasuke wishes to try and put me out of his personal problems as much as possible. I don't see why though. I only care for his wellbeing."

"See, Sasuke has had his times with few people and of course they don't last. And you want your relationship with my little brother to last don't you? Yes, of course you do. I vote that the best option to keep my little brother around you is to put out and-"

"Itachi!"

Both looked up to see an angry Sasuke in the doorway.

"Yes Otouto?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you trying to put manipulate and put idea into Naruto's head? If you are, I'm not going to have it and you better get your ass out of here!" Sasuke growled.

There he goes again, getting into his business.

Naruto didn't have anything to do with Itachi and that's how he felt.

Itachi stood and smoothed down his pants. "I was only trying to give him advice."

Sasuke just jerked his head in the direction of the door, bumping against Itachi's shoulder on his way to Naruto.

"Oh Sasuke, I was only trying to help you both. After all, I love you dearly just like Naruto-kun does too." And he was out the door.

Sasuke almost froze at his brother's last words.

Naruto loves him?

No way, Itachi had to be fucking with him.

Still…

* * *

Naruto was silent as Itachi finally left and Sasuke approached. He felt a familiar arm around his shoulders and he relaxed. He felt a kiss against the crown of his head and smiled. Although he still felt a little uncomfortable.

He heard Itachi's last words too.

Did he love Sasuke?

He certainly felt strongly about him but love? That was a whole other level. It's such a deep affection that people have often tampered with.

Yes, it's easy to tell when you feel hate from someone or if you are the one hating. But feeling and telling love is difficult.

_Did_ he love Sasuke?

Do you take time and meditate, think and decide if you are in love? Or it just a matter of heart and you just know?

Or perhaps it's both.

Both mind and heart have to be balanced and mutual to decide if you are in love.

See? It's difficult.

He looked up at Sasuke and smiled, trying to wipe away the uncomfortable moment. "What did he say to you dobe?"

"Nothing! He was just making pleasant conversation with me!"

Sasuke scoffed. "No talk with Itachi is ever pleasant. What did he say?"

Naruto looked around to see if he could try to be led away from the subject. He looked at the bedside table and grabbed the first item he saw. "Wow Sasuke! I didn't know you wear glasses!"

"Hn. It's for when I read or study at night."

"Here, put them on! I wanna see what you look like!" Naruto said excitedly. He put the glasses on his boyfriend and merely drooled. Fuck, he was sexy. "Wow, you look fucking hot Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, deciding that maybe it was best to just not discuss his brother.


	27. Close

**A/N: **Guys… the last Harry Potter movie is out in theaters… that means no more Harry Potter movies ;_;

But anyways, I like how you guys like that I'm taking Sasuke & Naruto's relationship slow (but hopefully not too slow where it feels like they're dragging, I really hate that). Great that you guys like the development. The NejiGaa I'm having fun in too but I'm really awkward when it comes to developing a romance haha. I'm better at the development of two people who are already together :) But it's okay cuz they're just a side couple.

Even tho I never really plan my chapters, I always have an idea of what they are going to be about anyway. But I'm getting a writer's block and I kept on pausing to type this chapter cuz I didn't know what to put… Ughhh… hate writing blocks!

**DISCALIMER: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

**WARNINGS: **NejiGaa progression…?

* * *

Neji observed the interaction between Naruto and Gaara.

They were both so different and yet they got along.

Especially Gaara. He looked like the loner type that didn't want anybody in his personal space. And yet there he was, letting Naruto climb onto his back as if to give him a piggy back ride.

They say that some people get close to the ones they desire by becoming close with their friends.

Do Sasuke and Gaara interact?

Now that he thought about it, they were both stoic men. Quiet and not really bothersome in any business that doesn't involve them (or do not want to be involved in).People with common interests or are similar get along. But if those two were both stoic and impassive, would they even get along?

Maybe that's why they had outgoing friends like Naruto to help balance them out.

After all, if you're too quiet then you are strange and if you are too loud then you are annoying.

He watched the two talk with each other while the blonde climbed off his friend. Naruto laughed out loud while Gaara would give a small smile.

Did Naruto do the same thing with Sasuke?

He wondered if Gaara would be the same if he had any other friends.

Deciding that his observations were done for the day, Neji walked away from where he was and left. And while walking back home, he realized his growing interest in not just Naruto and Sasuke's chemistry.

But also an interest in Gaara.

_Hm… when did that happen?_

* * *

"… and then Kakashi-sensei told the girl that if she told her mom that he sprayed her with a water gun, then he would tell her mother that she was fucking on a picnic table!" Naruto laughed.

Gaara nodded at the story, finding it slightly amusing. "Was that girl actually fucking on a picnic table?"

Naruto shook his head, still smiling at the story. "Nah. Kakashi-sensei was just exaggerating but I bet he would have really told the mom that!" He went behind Gaara and locked his arms around his neck, pushing his body to Gaara's back. "That totally sounds like what Kakashi-sensei would do!"

"Hm. Your French teacher has some interesting stories." Gaara said absently. He felt the arms wrap around his neck from behind but wasn't bothered by it. Naruto always liked to be in close physical contact with others. "Any other stories?"

Naruto looked up in thought. "Mmm… well Kakashi showed us this French movie in class not too long ago, because he was late in grading our essays from our last lesson. We're almost done with it. It's really weird but I think it's funny! In the beginning the girl who stars in the movie-"

Gaara nudged his shoulder up a little. "Before you tell that story, could you get off? You smell sickeningly of ramen and you know I'm not that fond of it."

Pouting, Naruto slipped off of Gaara's shoulders. How come Gaara and Sasuke didn't like ramen? To Naruto, it was the greatest food ever made in the history of food. But he let it go; some people just didn't appreciate good food. "Whatever. But anyways, back to the movie! The girl was a loner because her parents thought she was sick so she did weird things like ask questions to herself. And she's looking over this city and-"

Not really interested in the scene Naruto was explaining, Gaara looked over to see Neji observing them. He heard Naruto laugh and gave a small smile to make it seem like he was listening. After all, if he found out he wasn't listening then he would have to tell the story again.

Wait, what about Neji? Was he observing Naruto? And why with him? Why not with Sasuke?

Fuck, what was with these questions? He shouldn't care about Neji, simple as that.

"… and then she turned to the camera and said fifteen!" Naruto laughed.

Gaara looked up at his friend and watched him laugh and clutch his stomach like that. He wished he could do that sometimes. But it was unnatural for him to do such a thing so he didn't.

Naruto looked at his friend and frowned. "Oh come on! Fifteen orgasms all happening in one city? There has to be more than that! Were you listening?"

Crap he was caught.

"No, I wasn't."

"Ugh! Now I have to tell it again! You better listen this time! Okay, so…" Naruto started again but Gaara tuned out. He watched Neji leave.

* * *

Gaara stared impassively at Hyuuga Neji who stood before him. He didn't wonder about Neji being in his presence but more about the homework for one of his classes. "Yes Hyuuga?"

Neji was silent for a moment before asking, "I want you… to tell me a little about Naruto."

He gave his older classmate a skeptical stare. "Shouldn't Naruto be the one to tell you about himself?"

"I want to know Naruto from a close friend's point of view."

"And why not any of his other friends?"

"You and Naruto seem the closest out of his other friends. Would you please do me this favor?"

"…" Gaara looked up in thought for a moment.

And he nodded.

Neji bowed slightly. "Thank you. Perhaps we can meet later today?"

Gaara just nodded his head and let Neji talk about the location of their rendezvous. He had no idea why he agreed.

Later on, they had met as (Neji) planned. Gaara sat opposite of Neji, waiting for him to ask whatever questions he had. Hopefully it would go by quickly and he would be able to return home, do his assignments, and play a puzzle or something.

Maybe he would finish that rubix cube that his sister gave him to keep him busy during the night. He had one side done. But then when you finish one side you have to mess it up again to solve the other ones and…

Gaara was lost in thought while Neji just stared at him. He had asked him a question but the other seemed to be concentrated about something else. He sighed; he had worked up a lot of nerve to ask Gaara out and he wasn't even paying attention.

Neji coughed into his hand, successfully getting Gaara's attention. "I umm… asked you a question."

Not bothering to apologize, Gaara just said, "What was your question?"

Slightly intimidated, Neji asked, "From your perspective, what do you think of Naruto-kun's relationship with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I suppose they are doing well."

"What do you think of Uchiha Sasuke?"

He shrugged.

"What do you think of Naruto-kun dating him?"

"It's fine, as long as he doesn't get hurt."

"What would you do if Naruto-kun _did_ get hurt?"

Without warning, Gaara leaned in close to Neji's face. Green eyes locked onto ivory, both staring for just a few quiet seconds. And he whispered, "I'd do illegal things if Naruto were to get hurt." And then he leaned back in his place, as if he had just not gotten intimately close with Neji.

Recovering from what had just happened, Neji coughed into his hand again. He was attempting to cover up a slight blush on his face. "I… see. And… what do you think attracted Naruto-kun to Sasuke?"

He received another shrug. "It's Uchiha Sasuke, what's not to be attracted by?"

Then Neji felt something strange. "Are you saying that you're attracted to Sasuke?"

"No. I said that he is attractive. I did not directly say myself that I was attracted to him. Admittedly, he is but I do not feel such a thing for him. And I hear that it is wrong for a best friend to like their close friends boyfriend or girlfriend. So no, I do not find Uchiha Sasuke attractive in that way." Gaara said in a matter-of-fact voice.

He felt himself sigh internally. Did he just get a little jealous for a moment? It was certainly strange…

"Are there any other questions Hyuuga?"

Neji felt a little disheartened at how Gaara had said his name. "If you wish, you can call me Neji."

"I'll call you Hyuuga." Was replied back in a curt tone. "Where's your car? I'm not walking home, it's too sunny."

Somehow, Neji did feel a little satisfied.


	28. Brothers

**DISCLAIMER: **if I owned Naruto, I would yaoi it up but I don't

**WARNINGS: **'brotherly' love

* * *

Sasuke was propped up against the headboard of his bed, watching a movie on his laptop. Currently he was watching two short films called _Katasumi _and_ 444444444_. Apparently, both of the short films were a foundation for the _Ju-on_ series. _Katasumi_ just had these girls taking cares of rabbits and then one of them gets killed by Kayako. _4444444444_ had this guy answering a cell phone from a trash can and when he answers it he gets attacked by Toshio.

In a way, it could be considered a sort of prequel to the _Ju-on_ series.

He nodded to himself about the films and decided to rewatch the series again. He got off his bed and to his DVD collection. It wasn't much but the movies entertained them. Sasuke just made sure not to watch them too much or else he would tire quickly.

Half was horror, half was action, a few comedies that amused him (but didn't make him laugh), a couple of sci-fi films, and he even had two romances (which he probably wouldn't tell anyone about).

"What are you going to watch Otouto?" Itachi asked as he dug around in a box in the middle of the room.

Ignoring his brother, Sasuke just grabbed a DVD and went straight towards his television. He popped the disk in and waited for it to load.

Itachi watched the screen and saw the menu, and he smirked in delight. He enjoyed the _Ju-on_ series, watching a dead woman in white wreak vengeance on anyone around her. "Ah, this is a good movie. I think I will watch with you Otouto."

"Hn."

And once again, Itachi had created his own invitation to annoy his brother. But if annoying his brother was the way to get closer to him, then so be it.

He, after all, loves his little baby brother.

Mikoto, who had passed by Sasuke's room, saw her two sons sitting together and watching a movie. She quietly squealed, excited that they were spending time together. It had been years since Sasuke and Itachi actually spent more than one hour together at home.

Both of them ignored their mother as she snapped a picture of them with a camera.

* * *

The credits rolled and Sasuke stood up from his bed to remove the disk.

Itachi watched his brother and wonder where the time went.

Time really sure does fly when brothers drift apart and when one of them tries to push you out of their business.

"Can you take this crap out of my room now Aniki? I don't know why you are unpacking it in _here_." Sasuke said as he pushed the DVD back into his it's cover case. He looked back at his brother expectedly, obviously telling him to get out.

Itachi, being the wonderful big brother he was, ignored him and just went straight to the box. He began digging through it.

While his back was turned, Itachi found an old item and decided to annoy his brother with it.

There was a sound behind Sasuke's back but ignored it. But he most certainly didn't ignore the plastic bullet that was aimed at his shoulder. "Fuck! Itachi!"

He turned his back to see his brother aiming a plastic gun at him. "What the fuck are you doing with that thing?"

Itachi ignored the question and looked back down at the box. His eyes were searching for more of the plastic bullet to load the gun with. "You remember this, don't you Sasuke?"

"I don't see how I could. You would nail me with that at any possible time when I was seven." Sasuke sneered. He really _did_ hate that thing. Itachi would aim it at his back, legs, forearms, and neck. His brother must have been some sort of sadist.

He rubbed at his shoulder and glared. "Oh come now, Otouto. I was only playing with you. That's what normal older siblings do with their younger silbings. They play."

"You don't _play_ Itachi. You torture."

"Play… torture… Didn't you have fun?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi and turned his back to him.

Itachi smiled when Sasuke looked the other way. If annoying him was the only way to spend time with his baby brother, then he would do so.

His mind had been wandering for a while. Not since the question had popped into his head, it hadn't left him alone.

Did he really love Naruto?

Maybe it was too early to actually consider it, but it didn't hurt to actually think it.

Since the last time Naruto visited his home, he had been plagued by the question. That and he was plagued by other 'feelings'. Feelings that made him running for a cold shower or for his palm to rid of.

Well, he experienced them regardless but they seemed to have grown a bit stronger since then.

Sasuke walked down the pathway to his car, still thinking about the very important question. He wondered if he should bring it up. If he did would it scare Naruto away? Or maybe they would actually talk it out with one another. Or what if he-

"Ow!" Sasuke yelled. He rubbed his shoulder again and looked back.

Sure enough, there was Itachi with that little damn plastic gun. He hadn't stopped playing with it since he found it. And unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi had pretty good aim.

At least he was decent enough to not aim at his head.

He turned his back after sending a glare at his brother and went straight to his car. He heard his brother say, "Have a nice time Otouto."

He swore he was about to scream. What the hell was Itachi up to?

Sasuke shook his head and started the car; there were more important matters at hand. And right now, his father had sent him on an errand run for something.

* * *

"Don't touch there."

Naruto blinked at Sasuke and gave him a weary smile. "Why? Are you _sensitive_ teme?" he chuckled.

Sasuke growled and rubbed at his shoulder again. The first two or three bullet didn't bug him. But if Itachi kept it up, there would be a serious bruise forming on where he kept on shooting him at.

Naruto peeled back the shirt a little to see a part of the raven's skin glow red. He giggled but pressed a light kiss on it anyway and adjusted it back. "What happened there? Why is it all red?"

"My asshole of a brother found an old toy and decided to start playing with it again." He grit out.

"Awww… poor baby! Do you want some ice or something?"

He was about to decline. But his shoulder was throbbing, red, and hot so he accepted it. Sasuke sighed when he felt something cool press against his shoulder and relaxed.

There was a comfortable silence between the two, not really in the need for conversation.

Sasuke felt shifting and he looked up to see Naruto worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Leaning his head back against the couch, he reached out a hand and put it on the blonde's thigh. "Is there something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled. He leaned down and pressed a reassuring kiss on Sasuke's lips. He pulled back and said, "Nothing, I was just thinking about a scary movie."

He could tell he was lying and wanted to coax the truth out of his blonde.

Taking the initiative, Sasuke pushed Naruto down against the couch, the ice pack falling to the carpet.

"Wha…? Sasuke, what-" Naruto started but was cut off by a kiss. It was short and he looked up to see onyx eyes looking at him expectedly. "What?"

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

Naruto shook his head and looked away. "There's nothing wrong. Now get off me."

Sasuke, instead, lowered himself and kissed him again. His fingers crept to Naruto's neck and cupped the back of it, giving some sort of leverage. Fingers combed through his own hair and he gave a groan. Once again he found himself sliding his leg between Naruto's and wanting to get intimate.

He was irritated when Naruto pushed him away to break the kiss. "Stop it!"

"Hn." He leaned in again only to have Naruto push a hand against his cheek and make him turn away.

"I'm serious Sasuke! My mom is home and I don't want her to catch us making out on the couch!"

"We've made out on your couch before. What makes this time different?"

"Just get off!"

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wro- I said I don't wanna make out right now teme!"

"And why not?"

"I'm… thinking."

Sasuke sneered and trailed his lips along Naruto's neck. "Don't be ridiculous, baby. We all know you don't think. Now tell me."

Naruto gasped when Sasuke latched onto his neck and began to suck. He groaned, trying to resist the pleasure. He found enough willpower to actually push the Uchiha off of him. "Fine bastard! I'll tell you!"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Sasuke could be so persistent sometimes. The raven looked expectedly at him, waiting.

"I was just thinking about your brother and- ow!" he yelped when he felt a hand slap his thigh. It hurt that it actually made him tear up. He rubbed his thigh and looked up to see Sasuke frowning at him. He rolled his eyes and continued to rub his thigh. "I didn't mean like that you dick! I just meant I was thinking of something your brother said!"

"And what was that?"

Naruto looked away, embarrassed. He didn't want Sasuke to know that he was asking himself if he really did love him. He didn't know! Itachi just had to say that and get him all confused! "Nothing, it's just that I was wondering about… stuff."

"And…"

"What Itachi said the last time I was at your home, you know, got me thinking about some things."

Sasuke could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment. Were they actually going to discuss this? Without even knowing it he leaned in towards Naruto, looking him in the eye. He very much wanted to know if Naruto loved him.

He was still silent and waited on Naruto to continue to talk.

"And he brought up… something that seems kinda serious. Well it's serious to me and you know, I was just thinking on it. But I don't know if you…" Naruto's voice faded and now he was nervous.

What if he got rejected?

But Sasuke thought the same thing to.

Now it was silent, both feeling awkward and nervous.

Sasuke breathed through his nose; he wanted to confirm any feelings between them and now seemed to be the time. "Naruto I…"

Ringing interrupted what he was about to say. Sasuke growled and pulled out his phone to see who was calling him. He sighed when his saw that his caller ID said his mother. No doubt he had to come home. He answered with a polite, "Yes mother?"

"Hi Otouto."

"Itachi! What are you doing with mother's phone?"

"My own phone is charging. You know that it is dangerous to call someone while it is charging, right Otouto? I hear that could make it explode. I most certainly don't what that." Itachi said on the other line. He got a small satisfaction from probably interrupting an important moment that his little brother was experiencing. He could hear the irritation.

Sasuke combed a hand through his hair; thinking on the thought about Itachi blowing up made him a little happy. "What is it?"

"Time to come home Sasuke. You've spent enough time with your pet." And he hung up before Sasuke could curse him.

Naruto looked at the raven, tilting his head to the side. He could never understand sibling rivalry. Especially between Sasuke and Itachi. "Guess you'll be going home now Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded at stood up from his spot.

Naruto walked Sasuke to the door and opened it for him. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you." Sasuke said absently. He pecked Naruto on the lips before walking out.

Naruto walked back to the living room to see the ice pack melting and leaking water onto the carpet. He picked it back up and placed it in the freezer.

* * *

Sasuke was cautious as he walked to his front door; he didn't want a 'welcome' from Itachi. He looked up, down, left, and right. He figured he was safe when he finally reached his front door.

He opened one of the double doors. "Welcome home Sasuke." One of the maids said.

He nodded to them and asked, "Where is my-"

_Thwack_

Once again clutching his shoulder, Sasuke glared at where the shot had been fired. He looked up at the staircase and saw his brother with a sadistic smile on his face, holding the toy gun.

He was ready to take his brother down.

Uchiha grace be damned.


	29. Rubix

**A/N: **I think that this story is coming to an end soon. Not like in four or five chapters but soon. Truth is I've already had the ending planned ever since I started typing this up.

**DISCLAIMER: **Kishimoto owns

**WARNINGS: **half filler-ish chapter but still important I guess…

* * *

Naruto held the cube in his hand, trying to match the colors together. Gaara had lent him his rubix cube since he already solved it. Gaara had already mixed it up and watched in amusement as the blonde attempted to solve it. When Naruto was about to throw it to the ground in frustration, he caught the threatening look of his best friend and just grumbled.

It had been two weeks since he had first gotten his hands on the cube and he had yet to solve one side!

Jiraiya and Minato looked at the young blonde before smiling and laughing.

Watching Naruto contort his face in confusion and get frustrated was amusing.

The blonde groaned and slammed the cube down on the table. "Ugh! I hate this thing Papa! It's confusing and I don't know how to solve it!"

Minato chuckled and reached out a hand to ruffle his son's hair. He took the cube into his own hands and began to solve it, all the while talking to Jiraiya.

Naruto tuned out of the conversation; he wasn't really interested in Jiraiya's 'research' and writing. He watched Minato easily solve the puzzle. He crossed his arms over his chest when the cube was placed down. He took the cube back to examine it, seeing that each side was perfectly solved.

He mixed it up again and gave it to Jiraiya.

Again with ease, Jiraiya solved it and set it back down on the table.

Naruto picked it up and stuck his tongue out to both of the adults. He was going to solve that damn thing!

* * *

Gaara was tapped on the shoulder and when he turned back, he saw a rubix cube sitting in the center of a palm. He looked up to see Naruto holding it, glaring down at the object. He plucked it from his hands and asked, "What?"

"I give up. I don't wanna solve it anymore Gaa-chan! I hate that thing!" Naruto said.

Gaara gave a small smile and just placed it in his locker. "It's not that difficult."

Naruto thoroughly disagreed.

A hand snaked around the blonde's shoulders and gave a squeeze. "Awww… What are you pouting about this time?"

Naruto shook off the arm and glared at Kiba.

"He's mad because he can't solve a rubix cube." Gaara answered.

Kiba looked back at Naruto and laughed and slapped his back. "It's alright man. It just takes time to learn how to figure it out. I solved it at least once or twice a few years ago. Did you at least get one side done?" he asked. Naruto shook his head and he burst into laughter again.

Naruto pushed Kiba away. He almost had one side done. It was just that one square in the corner that wouldn't let him do such a thing! He cursed whoever person on earth made the unholy object known as the rubix cube exist on earth.

"Whatever. Just go away." Naruto muttered. Gaara promptly dragged Kiba away, who was still teasing the blonde even when he was pulled by the collar.

Sasuke walked down the hall, a hand massaging his still aching shoulder. After getting shot in the shoulder by his brother again, he ran up the stairs towards his brother. They wrestled each other in the hallway, Sasuke trying to strangle his brother.

Fugaku had to separate the two with his own hands, rather than the servants seeing as they were unsuccessful. He had to confiscate Itachi's toy gun and scold the two as if they were children.

He smirked at the weekend's memory. But he still cursed the ache in his shoulder.

He stopped when he saw Gaara dragging Kiba away and the mutt was going on about matching colors or something.

Gaara's head turned and he saw Neji walk up to them. They exchanged a few words. Then Gaara pushed Kiba away and walked away with Neji.

Sasuke felt curiosity but decided that it wasn't really his business.

He turned around the corner only to have Naruto crash into him. Being a wonderful boyfriend with the utmost concern, he asked his blonde, "Don't you look before you walk usuratonkachi?"

"Fuck you." Naruto said back.

Sasuke held out a hand for Naruto to take and pulled him up. He noticed the frown on his face and held him by his side. "What's wrong?"

"I can't solve a rubix cube." He muttered.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "So?"

"I can't solve it! I can't even get one side done!" Naruto said. He crossed his arms and gave a halfhearted kick to Sasuke's foot. "It makes me so fucking pissed. Kiba making fun of me…"

He guessed that's what the mutt was going on about colors or something.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke clutching his shoulder. "Are you still hurt? Why are you holding your shoulder like that?"

Sasuke shrugged and removed his hand. "I got fed up with my brother when he shot me in the shoulder again. So I ran up the stairs, tackled him, and we started to wrestle. I dare say it was actually fun." And he smirked.

Naruto smiled. "Wow. So I guess you sort of bonded with your brother?"

The smirk dropped from the raven's face. Bonded with his brother? If bonded meant trying to kill his brother, then he supposed that they did 'bond'.

* * *

"So Sasuke… how are things?" Minato asked.

Kushina had nagged him about not being nice to Sasuke, so she forced him to try and make an effort to like the young Uchiha was who dating their only son.

The raven looked up at his boyfriend's father and answered, "Things are fine."

"Is there anything going on?" he asked. He really didn't want to do this…

Sasuke kept his face straight even though he was a little confused that Minato was speaking to him. Usually if he came over, he'd either be ignoring or glaring at him. It was a strange change of scenery but he supposed that it wouldn't hurt to be on good terms with the father of your boyfriend.

"I umm… have to go on a business trip with my family soon. I don't think I'll be gone too long." Sasuke said.

Minato nodded and tried to think of more questions to ask. It wasn't easy conversing with your son's boyfriend. He still didn't like him but that didn't mean he had an intense dislike for him anymore. "That's good. I'm sure Naruto will… miss you while you're absent."

Sasuke had to refrain from smirking and saying, "Of course he would miss me." He didn't really feel like pissing off Minato today. So he kept his face steady and said, "Yes, I would miss him too while I'm away."

Somewhere in the house, there was a quiet squeal. Both Minato and Sasuke ignored it, guessing that it was probably Kushina listening in.

And they were both correct.

Kushina listened to them talk from the top stairs, trying to remain inconspicuous. She watched them attempt to talk to each other. After all, she had to make sure her husband was putting in effort.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

She jumped up a little from her son's voice. "Naru-chan! You scared me a little."

"Sorry Mama. Why are you spying on Papa and Sasuke?" he asked, crouching down alongside with his mother. He felt like a spy, the way he was whispering and trying to hide.

Kushina smiled and looked down the stairs. "Oh nothing. I just told your father to start, you know, being nice to Sasuke. I think it's important that Papa and your boyfriend get along. It can't be that way forever! Especially when you get married!"

Naruto paled a little at what his mother said. Did she actually think that they would last long enough until they got married and-

"I'm kidding sweetie!"

He sighed. Thank goodness.

"Of course that would be nice…"

He decided to ignore what Kushina said. His imagination had a habit of wandering and he didn't really want to think on it. "Ne, Mama. Have you solved a rubix cube?"

Kushina looked back and smiled. "Well of course!" She patted her son's head and pulled him up when she stood. "Now come, we should join Sasuke-kun and Papa! Let's watch another movie together!"

Naruto smiled and let his mother lead him down the stairs.

He took his seat next to Sasuke.

"Oh! Oh! Let's watch _Ringu_!" Kushina said, bouncing with excitement.

He looked up at Sasuke and asked, "What's _Ringu_? Like, is the movie about a wedding ring or something or a promise ring?"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed his temple. "Just watch idiot."

* * *

**A/N: **Errm… yeah. Sorry, lazily done chapter. I would have put more effort into it if I wasn't swept away by Korean drama right now xD

_PS_ - I might write a possible lemon chapter. You guys up for it?


	30. Interesting

**A/N: **Haha of course yes to writing a lemon! I've never met a fangirl that's ever said no to a lemon.

Anyways, my updates might slow down a little. It's only a might because school is pretty much here and school is very important. But I do know how to make time to type chapters so it shouldn't be that big of a problem.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs in Kishimoto's name

**WARNINGS: **Stuff….

* * *

"Elbow! Use the elbow!" a voice screamed through the house. "Now bash his face in! Look out for that leg!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at his closed bedroom door, listening to the screaming commands. "Dobe, why is your mother screaming?"

The blonde sighed and scratched the back of his head. "My mom always gets excited when she watches UFC. She's really into it." He lowered his head when Kushina started screaming to do a leg lock. He loved his mother but he wished that she would quiet down when she got excited about UFC.

They had gotten into trouble several times because of her being too loud.

Sasuke just smirked. Naruto's family really was entertaining.

Deciding to ignore more jeers about 'punching him in the face until he begs for mercy' coming from Kushina, Naruto decided to move onto a different subject. He sat on the bed next to Sasuke and linked their hands together. "So what time are you leaving?"

"I have to go to bed tonight, wake up around one in the morning to get to the airport. I hate waking up early in the morning dammit…" Sasuke answered, mumbling the last part.

"Where are you going again?"

"London. I don't know the time difference over there. I only know that they are a few hours behind us here in Japan." He mumbled again about waking up and being jetlagged.

Naruto smiled and squeezed the hand in his. "Do you know why you're going?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Business trip. It's just for Itachi and my father. My mother and I have to show up too to look like a decent wholesome family. I fucking hate this."

"Awww. I'm sure being with your family together for a two or three weeks isn't so bad. Maybe it might be fun too!" Naruto said, trying to put some positive attitude into the raven.

Instead, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Dobe, our idea of family time together is watching television in the family room, watching news and politics. I doubt anything will be fun."

Naruto scoffed and mumbled about him being such a pessimistic asshole.

"Besides, the only way I would have fun is if I take you with me."

He looked up at Sasuke. He processed the words at first into his mind and gave a bright smile. "Aww teme, are you saying that every time you're with me, I make your day so much better?"

Naruto expected the raven to insult him and brush it off. Instead Sasuke answered, "Yes."

* * *

"You look lonely dickless. Perhaps you would like company?"

Naruto looked up at Sai from where he sat. He was there, that fake smile plastered on as usual. He waved away at him; he didn't care at the moment. Sai was right though, he was lonely.

Sasuke left yesterday and he didn't know what to do.

Kiba was busy at his job at the dog kennel, Shikamaru was off probably napping and not wanting to be disturbed, and Gaara had a therapy appointment today. He tried asking Neji but the Hyuuga was busy putting finishing touches on his presentation for his psychology class.

He was willing for any kind of company. Even Sai would be alright to have around. He had nothing to do! Sasuke killed a lot of his free time.

Sai took a seat next to Naruto, both of them in silence.

"So dickless, where's that boyfriend of yours?" Sai asked, trying to make conversation.

Naruto sighed and stretched his arms over his head. "He's gone."

"Ah, so you broke up with him? What a shame. But that means good news for me." Sai said, sliding against Naruto and putting an arm around his shoulder.

He immediately stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "No you pervert! I just mean that he's not gonna be here for a while!"

"Ah, so you two are taking a break. Did you give each other permission to see other people?"

"Stop you dick!"

"At least I have one, dickless."

Naruto growled in frustration. He cocked his fist back and punched Sai in the face. Maybe he shouldn't have let Sai sit with him after all.

Sai rubbed his cheek, not at all affected by the punch. He just chuckled. "At least you can throw a punch."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat back down. "And just to tell you, we're not on a break! He's just going to be gone for a while! Alright you jerk?"

From afar, Sakura watched the two together. Sai made a comment obviously frustrating the blonde and Naruto yelled at him to stop being a pervert and an asshole.

She saw Naruto tackle the other boy but he was easily pushed off. She sighed and gave a light laugh.

Naruto sat back on the bench, seeming to mumble something. Sai stood in his spot, talking calmly to the blonde. The blonde looked back up at him and said something back.

This time there was no yelling, cursing, or even a glare or fake smile.

They seemed to actually converse with each other.

It wasn't really a sight that she didn't think that she'd ever see.

Like Sasuke actually being happy dating Naruto.

She clenched her jaw a bit but then relaxed. The universe just had a funny way of working sometimes. For better or for worse, things happened just because.

* * *

Neji was a little nervous working under someone's gaze. Usually it didn't disturb him if someone was observing what he was doing but this was a different story.

He had one hand typing on his computer while the other went through hand written notes about Sasuke and Naruto. His eyes darted back between the screen and papers. Every few times he would see Gaara just staring at the stack of notes. And even fewer, his eyes would catch Gaara's and they would just look at each other briefly before breaking the eye contact.

He was always the one to break eye contact.

Gaara watched him, uncaring if he was uncomfortable or not. He just had nothing else to do.

Neji's eyes kept on flitting back and forth between the screen and papers.

He eyed the notes, trying to read what was written upside down. He couldn't tell if there were an equal number of notes on Sasuke or on Naruto. He reached and plucked the paper from the top of the stack and brought it to his face.

He didn't really read it over. His eyes just skimmed over it, not really finding anything interesting written on it. Just like when he looks on the back of a book to see if it sounds interesting. Gaara sighed and placed the paper back to its pile.

When he put it back where it belongs, Neji's hand happened to land on top of his.

Neji had tried to reach out to get the paper out of Gaara's hand but accidentally made contact with him instead.

They didn't dare move, expecting something disastrous to happen if they budge away from each other. Like if they would spontaneously combust.

Neji was nervous. Gaara seemed like the person who didn't like certain people touching him. He prayed silently that nothing bad would happen. He waited for as long as the silence stretched on. And then finally something happened.

Gaara took Neji's hand in his own, holding it.

Again, things were silent between the two. Neji's hand tensed under Gaara's grasp. What if he squeezed his fingers until they went numb from lack of circulation? Or pull one of his fingers far back enough until it broke?

"Your hands are soft." Gaara said absently.

Neji looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Your hands are soft." Gaara repeated, his face _trying_ to remain blank.

Neji wondered what feeling he was trying to suppress from rising up to his face.

They both withdrew from each other. Neji mumbled an awkward thanks to Gaara and continued to work. His face was blank but on the inside he was smiling.

Unknowingly, so was Gaara.

* * *

Kushina hummed as she kneaded dough against a board. She looked over to see Naruto and Gaara, chatting quietly in the corner of the kitchen. She smiled at them and went back to working on the dough.

"Mama! Are they done yet?" Naruto asked, suddenly by her side.

She laughed and nuzzled her son's head since she couldn't use her hands. "No Naru-chan. They're not even in the oven yet so they're not even close to being done."

"Well can't you just give us the dough?"

"Well sure Naru-chan," Kushina started, "if you wanna have worms sure. Then go ahead and eat some."

Naruto frowned and walked away back to Gaara. He pouted to his friend, who affectionately patted him on the head and told him to 'just fucking wait and be paitent.' The blonde stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms.

Quietly, so as not to disturb Kushina, they chatted with each other again.

"I heard something interesting yesterday." Gaara said. Naruto looked up and blinked at him. "I heard that you and Sai were actually talking yesterday."

Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah. So?"

"Usually you talk about wanting to poke his eyes out and break his fingers so that he can't draw ever again. Now that Sasuke is absent you try to get along with him?"

"It's not like _that_. Now when I look at him, I can't even see how I could confuse him with Sasuke. They are way too different. Probably their own similarity is that they both can be assholes. I was just bored and talking to him was better than talking to nobody." Naruto said, waving it off. It really didn't mean anything to him. "And speaking of interesting things, I heard that you and Neji were holdings hands."

Gaara visibly froze, even though his face remained blank. He tried not to clench his fist; that would be a sure sign of it being the truth. "_Where_ did you hear that?" he ground out from clenched teeth.

"Kiba told me. He said he was walking around and he saw you and Neji holdings hands. Is that true?"

Gaara made a mental note in his mind to kill Kiba. He would have the rest of the day and night to think of how to dispose of him. If he threw him in a river, no doubt his body would wash up and his body would be spotted by a passerby.

Poison? Yes, maybe poison would do the trick…

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together, watching the intent look on his best friend's face. He looked like he was silently plotting to kill someone.

Kushina placed a pan into the warm oven and set the timer. She walked out without looking back; she really needed to do laundry.

She passed by her husband's office, knocking on it. Minato didn't like to be disturbed when he was working. There was a muffled 'come in' and she opened the door.

Minato looked a little happy, even though he hated doing paperwork. She walked forward and gave him a smile. "You look happy dear. Did something happen?"

He shook his head and just smiled back at his wife.

Minato had been a little happier for some reason. She noticed it when Naruto came back from Sasuke's house to bid him goodbye for his trip and-

The pieces came together in her mind. "You're _happy_ that Sasuke-kun is gone!" Kushina gasped in dramatic tone.

"Not happy," he defended, "just a little glad that he and Naruto are taking some time apart. I think they spend way too much time together so the distance will be good for them."

Kushina sighed and put her hands on her hips. True that Naruto and Sasuke were together and a lot but it didn't seem as if they were attached at the hip. She thought they spent an equal amount of time together and an equal amount of time apart.

"Well know this dear, absence makes the heart grow fonder. I'm sure once Sasuke-kun is back, Naruto will be spending much more time with him." She said nonchalantly. She kind of liked to tease her husband when it came to their son.

Minato's smile fell a little. He seemed to think about it and his eyes widened in horror.

She rolled her eyes. She had no idea what he was thinking but she was willing to bet that one thought led to another and he's over exaggerating a scenario in his head. Trying to take the situation under control, she went behind the chair Minato sat in and began to massage his shoulders. "Oh relax, I was just kidding!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. It still didn't stop him from thinking though. When it comes to your child's future, you have to consider all possibilities.

There was a shout outside the door and both parents rushed outside.

There in the middle of the living was Naruto in a headlock by Gaara. "I won't take it back Gaa-chan! You know it's true!" he shouted.

Gaara's face was calm and he gave a little more pressure around the arms on Naruto's neck. "You're choking me!"

"You know what to say."

"No! I won't take it back!"

Minato and Kushina laughed at the two. They both flashbacked to when they were both kids and something similar like this happened to themselves.

Only Kushina was the one that had Minato in the headlock.

The laughter in the air relaxed Minato who had forgotten about his earlier thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** The lemon chapter will be written…. I don't know. But rest assured that there _will_ be a lemon!


	31. Insecure

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto

**WARNINGS: **…. I'm running out of 'clever' things to say… ummm… this is a main chapter since I know that I've kind of been posting 'filler' chapters lately (still no lemon yet)

* * *

"So how's it over there teme?" Naruto asked on the phone. Sai was late for their lesson together so he thought he'd kill sometime and call Sasuke.

There was a grumble on the other side and he suppressed a laugh. What a grumpy boy.

Sasuke, on the other line, was frowning at the fact that he and his brother had to share a room. And even though there were separate beds, Itachi wanted to share one with his 'darling baby brother.' He was already ready to pack his bags and leave. "It's cold. I fucking hate it."

Naruto laughed quietly. "Well it's getting chillier here too. You should just relax. You've only got about eleven or ten days left."

"I just want to go back to Japan and get back home. I still can't get used to it and I hate the time difference. The girls here are just as worse as the ones back home but at least they know to back off." The raven said. Honestly he wasn't really the type to go out. He was more of a home body.

"I never realized how whiny you were before Sasuke." The blonde teased.

Even though they couldn't see each other, Naruto could sense the frown Sasuke was giving off. "Hn. Just shut up idiot. What are you doing right now?"

Naruto looked over the clock on the wall. "I'm having a lesson with Sai who is fucking late."

"Hn. How are things with that little shit? Has he been irritating as usual?"

"Me and Sai? He has been the same asshole as always. But we've actually been getting along lately. I mean, he's still kind of a douchebag but he's nice to talk to when I ignore the insults. It's kind of like talking to you sometimes." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"What?" was hissed on the other side of the line. It was so loud and menacing that his head literally jumped back from the noise. "Repeat that idiot."

Naruto rolled his eyes, not really surprised that Sasuke was a little jealous. "No need to get hissy Sasuke. Me and Sai talk to each other and we're actually having decent conversations. We talk about art together, music, movies, and all other stuff. No big deal."

There was silence at first. He almost thought Sasuke had hung up. "And when did you and _Sai_ begin to buddy up?"

He really didn't understand the hostility he was getting. Yes, Sai was a jerk but he sort looked past that and got along with him. "The day after you left. It's not really a big deal. So what if I made friends with an enemy?"

Sasuke was getting really upset. He didn't really trust Sai. He seemed like the cunning, manipulating type, like a snake or something.

"I just don't want you falling into a trap Naruto."

He frowned when he heard a snort and a laugh. "A trap Sasuke? Yeah, Sai is luring me in with the power of friendship that way when he invites me into his house, he'll knock me out and gut me alive." Was the sarcastic reply from the blonde.

"He could be trying to steal you from me! And you started talking to him _after_ I left? What, you couldn't go more than twenty four hours of seeing me so you replace me with the double?" Sasuke hissed. He hadn't meant to start sounding so accusing but Sai really did get under his skin.

"You're fucking ridiculous! When I talk with Sai, I can't even see the resemblance between you two anymore! Can't you just accept that I'm making friends with him? And for your information, I'm fine with going without seeing your face for the next two weeks!" Naruto said back, his voice raising.

Both of them were quiet.

Sasuke sighed and said back quietly, "I'm just saying he could be hitting on you and I don't want to lose you."

Naruto bit his lower lip. Sasuke was feeling insecure and he needed to reassure him.

He said back in a quiet voice, "Look, I promise you nothing will ever happen between me and Sai. We're getting along but it doesn't mean a romance is going sprout between us all of sudden."

"Does he hit on you?"

There was another silence after the question was uttered. Sasuke repeated it once more.

He was unsure of how to answer. If he lied about it and later Sasuke would find out that it was true, he would get upset. If he told the truth, Sasuke would get upset.

And he didn't want to lie. He wasn't exactly raised like that. "He… does hit on me. But I always push him and tell him that-"

"Are you encouraging it?" Sasuke said back, railroading Naruto over what he had just said.

"What? No! I'm not encouraging it! And when he flirts with me, when I tell him to stop he really does stop!" Naruto's heart was racing. He had never really gotten into a serious fight with Sasuke ever since what happened with Sakura.

They had their little arguments every now and then but that was it.

Now Sasuke was getting all frustrated just because he couldn't watch every little thing he was doing?

At the thought, he became very angry. He wasn't some little kid that needed to be constantly watched over! "Are you implying that I would _actually_ cheat on you teme? Because if you are, I can't believe you would actually think that! How dare you not trust me?" Naruto shouted into the phone.

"I made friends with a guy I used to hate and who you still hate. Fucking deal with it you prick!"

"Hn. Whatever. Go do whatever the fuck you want, I'll see you soon."

Naruto actually couldn't believe that response. "Fuck you!"

The phone was slammed down in the quiet library.

He panted heavily, processing what just happened. It replayed over in his mind over and over again.

Sasuke didn't trust him and unless he was in his sights? What the fuck was that? Naruto was the most trustworthy person people know and he just got accused of encouraging infidelity.

There was pent up rage inside him and he didn't know what to do. He was so shaken by the conversation that it actually made his head light and his knees weak.

Weakly, he pulled out a chair and plopped down on it. He looked at the phone on the table and decided to shut it off for a few hours. He didn't care if Sasuke called in the next thirty seconds. He needed time to think.

He shut off the phone and put it into his bag. With a sigh, he leaned his back and looked at the ceiling.

"That was a pretty nasty call." A voice said.

Naruto lifted his head up and looked around. There was a shift beside him and turned to see a head of pink hair. "Sakura-chan… you were listening?"

Sakura shrugged and twirled a piece of hair between her fingers. "I don't see how I could not. You were practically screaming."

He blushed and hung his head down. He never thought he'd actually do something so stupid like have an argument over the phone.

"I understand where Sasuke-kun is coming from." Sakura voiced.

He looked up, confused written over his face. "What could you understand? You've never been accused of cheating."

Sakura huffed but decided to ignore it. Naruto didn't really know anything about her anyway. Just like how she didn't know anything about him.

"Sasuke-kun is worshipped by this school. All the girls want him and practically beg to get a piece of him. They would commit crimes if Sasuke-kun were to ask them to. They would kill to actually have Sasuke-kun wrap his arms around them. We all dream that even though his arms are wrapped around you." Sakura started.

"How do you think he feels? When you're not in his sights, he thinks about what you're doing and who you're with. His insecurities are tenfold now that he's actually more than fifty miles away from you." Sakura said. She turned to look at Naruto dead in the eye.

"Us girls feel the same way. We feel insecure when we don't see the guy we like and what he's doing. We want him and we would go to war with each other if it meant having him. But he has you and he is obviously not going to let go for a long time." She said quietly.

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together. "I'm… not really understanding Sakura-chan."

"You and Sasuke-kun have spent time much time together. I think you have a healthy balance of seeing and not seeing each other. But you've never really been separated by distance before, have you? You're always a few miles and a phone call away." Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head, the answer she expected. "Sasuke-kun has always watched over you and trusted you because he's so nearby. You could say he is used to keeping tabs on you."

"Now that he's out of reach, he feels helpless. It's a little similar with girls. If we don't get a phone call or a text message the next day from guys, we start thinking about what we did wrong or if maybe we turned him off somehow."

Naruto nodded his head, Sakura's words sinking in. It made a lot of sense. But still, Sasuke shouldn't have a reason to not trust him. He didn't really believe in cheating.

So what if he didn't see Sasuke for a while? It's not like he would just get other ideas and go off with another person. Some distance shouldn't have already been a strain after a few days of not seeing each other.

Sakura stood up and wiped down her shirt. "Well, I guess I'll be going now."

She walked out the door, leaving Naruto by himself to meditate on her words. Sai stood beside the doors when she walked out. She looks up and down at him but her face remains blank. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Sai stares back but acknowledges her words. It still wouldn't stop him though.

* * *

Minato stared at Naruto. They looked each other, both silent. "What did you ask Naruto?"

"Did you ever cheat on Mama? Did you ever accuse her of cheating on you?" Naruto asked, his face entirely serious.

He had no idea what spurred such a question from his son. Unless…

"Sasuke… didn't cheat on you did he?" Minato asked in a choked voice. Could that be why his son asked his question? Oh he swore he was going to kill that boy…

Naruto shook his head. But since the idea was brought up it did bring up a picture in his head and suddenly gave him a chill down his spine. But ignored the bad feeling and moved on from it. "No it's just, when you and Mama were dating, did you guys ever cheat on each other? Or be away for a long and assume one of you cheated?"

Minato sighed and folded his hands together. Of course there were trust issues. Every couple has few here and there.

"Listen to Papa Naruto; you're mother and I were faithful to each other then and still are. There were times when he felt insecure and a little untrustworthy. But we had to take faith in one another because we can't always keep track of what we do and who we do with." Minato said.

"There was a time when I did accuse your mother because she was out of town. But that was wrong of me to do. Just because she is not in my sights doesn't mean that she's doing something behind my back. The same thing goes for me." Minato explained.

Naruto nodded his head and looked down at his folded hands in his lap.

"Is… this about Sasuke going away?"

He nodded again.

He felt a strong arm around his shoulder and he leaned into it. "You and Sasuke spend plenty of time together. I know it's a little hard because you've never spent more than a few days without seeing each other. He's going to be gone for two or three weeks you said. You're so used to seeing each other that distance is almost unfamiliar to you."

Naruto nodded his head at Minato's words. They made sense.

"Whatever troubles you and Sasuke had, work it out and reassure each other and just _trust_ each other, okay?" Minato asked, squeezing Naruto's shoulder comfortingly.

His son nodded and stood from his seat. He quietly left the room, passing by his mother.

Kushina smiled wearily at Naruto and looked at Minato. "What's wrong with Naru-chan?"

"He came in here asking about cheating." Minato answered.

His wife gasped and she took a seat beside him and grasped his arm. "Sasuke-kun didn't… do anything did he?"

Minato shook his head and held his wife's hand. "No I'm sure that's not the case. It's just that they're together a lot and they've never been apart for this long ever since they first started."

Kushina sighed in relief but was still worried. Naruto looked so sad. But then a thought occurred to her. She smiled at her husband and giggled. "You have been complaining about Sasuke-kun the moment you saw him and have tried to convince Naru-chan not to see him. Now that the two are in a stump, you are trying to push them together?"

Minato coughed into his hand and looked away in embarrassment. "Well, it's just that the Uchiha boy makes our son really happy. I don't really want them to break up over something like this. It's just a little time apart and they'll see each other soon anyway."

"Awww… you _do_ like Sasuke-kun dating our Naru-chan!"

"Do not!"

That night, Naruto stayed up awake in bed, staring at the shut off phone in his hand, wondering if he got a call.

* * *

Sasuke listened to the dial tone after hearing Naruto curse at him. He was frozen, trying to process what had just happened. He shut his phone and stared at the screen, as if expecting a call back.

He doubted it.

Throwing the phone onto the bed, he rubbed his temples and sighed quietly. What he really wanted to do was scream and punch a wall. Somehow he had just fuck things up.

No, not somehow.

He fucked up because he wasn't there to make sure that Sai kept his hands off his dobe. And he accused the blonde of trying to encourage infidelity. He should have trusted Naruto's word; he knew the blonde wasn't exactly a person of dishonor.

So why did he exactly do what he just did?

Oh yeah, because he's a selfish, possessive bastard asshole.

He was pretty sure that would be something Naruto would say.

It was silent in the room and he felt lonely.

Sasuke wanted to call back and apologize. But he figured that even if he did, his call would be ignored and Naruto wouldn't answer him for a few days. That was understandable. But he hoped that before he would return back home that they would fix things and patch up the fight.

He didn't want to return home to a still angry boyfriend.

Sasuke wasn't really one for conflict and tried to avoid it as much as possible. But being in a relationship, you are always bound to run into obstacles. He knew that himself.

But he always thought it would be handled smoothly. Instead it ended with a cut off phone call.

There was a knock on the door but Sasuke didn't bother to answer. He wanted some alone time to think. Though he knew he wouldn't get it and be forced to go to some place and act like the great Uchiha he is.

Even if he didn't feel great at the moment.

Itachi entered the room and instantly sensed the depression off his little brother.

The elder Uchiha sibling walked over to where Sasuke was laying and frowned at the sullen expression on his brother's face. As much as he wanted to press his little brother to know what was wrong, he knew that he wouldn't receive and answer.

And he doubted that his brother would want comfort.

If you asked them to hug each other, then they would be stiff and awkward.

He reached out a hand and patted Sasuke's shoulder to stir him up and serve as an alternative to a hug.

Sasuke looked up at his brother and gave a small nod. He slowly rose off the bed and took his time getting dressed.

When he was dressed, he looked at his brother and gave a small nod again and walked ahead of him. All he wanted was to get things over with and get to bed for a night of misery.

He kept his face straight during the event. He didn't care that he was asked questions by the press, that presidents and CEOs tried to converse with him, or when the girls instantly flocked to him as if he blew a whistle to signal his presence.

All he cared about was wanted to fix things with Naruto.

He kept on putting his hand into his pocket, wondering if he should just call Naruto right away to apologize. And he kept on pulling his hand out because he thought he should give the blonde more time to cool down.

Which one should he do?

Call right away or give some space?

Call or space?

He swirled the bourbon around in the cup a little. He needed a little alcohol to get him through. He looked around to make sure his parents weren't looking. They allowed him a glass of wine or champagne but nothing stronger than that.

Sasuke kept on wondering throughout the event and through the night if he should call.

* * *

**A/N: **yeah... I was kinda all blah when I put Sakura into the picture but just as long as I update


	32. Wait

**A/N: **So guys… I played FEAR 3 with my friend and we finished it. I'm so bad ass… haha no I'm just joking about me being bad ass. I'm just a girl who loves good video games.

By the way, I have new story ideas….

**DISCLAIMER: **it's my fantasy to own such a fine sexy ass that belongs to Naruto

**WARNINGS: **STILL no lemon… I know that now I told you guys I'd be writing a lemon you're anticipating it every time you see an update… oh you fangirls… oh and… stuff happens

* * *

Neji frowned when he saw Naruto slumped against a locker with dark circles under his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was his business but he came to like Naruto. He walked up to the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder.

The blonde looked up and gave a small smile. "Hi Neji."

"Hello Naruto-kun. Are you feeling well? You look a little…"

"Tired? Yeah, just a little. I was up late for the last two nights." Naruto mumbled. He pushed himself off the locker and wiped down his shirt. "It's no big deal. I'm fine." He said with a fake smile.

Neji shook his head. "You look sad. What's the matter Naruto-kun? Is it something with Sasuke?"

Naruto flinched at the sound of his boyfriend's name. His mind had been on Sasuke ever since their phone call but no one had bothered to actually say his name. Hearing it out loud just saddened him even more. But he nodded to Neji as an answer.

Neji, being unaware of Naruto's pain, continued on. "What is going on with you and Sasuke? Did something bad happen while he was away? It's okay to tell me."

He suddenly felt his arm being pulled back. He stumbled back a bit before regaining his balance.

Gaara had made his appearance.

The redhead looked at Naruto with a blank face and patted the blonde hair. Neji noted that Gaara had a way of comforting without actually having to use words. He could bet that he knew what happened with Naruto also.

Although he wasn't a close friend, Neji was concerned about the blonde anway.

He chanced a step forward, just in Gaara didn't want him nearby.

Gaara hadn't stopped him so he took another and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder again. The blonde looked at both of them and smiled sadly. "Thanks guys but I kind of wanna be alone right now."

Naruto shrugged both of them away and stepped away. He looked between the both of them and smiled again. "You two look good together. You guys should go on a date or something and get to know each other."

Neji cleared his throat while Gaara looked away and coughed into his hand.

"I'm serious Gaa-chan. You guys _should_ go on a date." Naruto said sadly. He laughed a little when the red head came up and lightly punched flicked him on the nose. With his back towards Neji, Naruto was the only one that saw Gaara's blush.

The blonde walked away leaving the two alone.

Gaara looked back at Neji, who had some butterflies in his stomach. Neji wondered if Naruto was actually serious about them going on a date together.

But Gaara decided to state clearly, "I'm not going to go on a date with you while he's depressed."

Neji felt a little disheartened but figured that maybe Gaara implied that they would go on a date when Naruto was happy again. So the thought made him happy.

There would be no date anytime soon but at least Gaara let Neji walk him to class.

* * *

Kushina and Minato stared at their son who in turn was staring at his phone. They both knew that he was expecting a call. And they could both assume that Naruto was expecting a phone call from Sasuke. After all, who else would he be expecting a call from?

Since he asked the question about cheating, Naruto had been attentive to his phone lately.

He stared at it, waiting for a message or for it to ring. Sometimes he would pick it up and looked ready to message or call someone. But then he'd put it down and sigh to himself.

They had tried to press Naruto with questions, hoping for answers. But their son would only smile and say that things were fine.

Obviously things were not.

They wanted to ask about Sasuke but they got had gotten the feeling that the boy was a sensitive topic. So they kept quiet and waited for their son to come around.

They sat together in the living room, the television playing. Though no one paid attention to whatever program was playing.

Once again, Naruto was focused on his phone. He still looked to be waiting. He would pull it up close, have a look of consideration, and then set it back down.

Their son's behavior made them nervous.

But it was useless to try and pry open their son. Naruto always came to them when he needed the advice of adults. They just needed to be patient and wait. Hopefully they could help their son with whatever was ailing his worries.

Minato coughed to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked up, his eyes looking glassy. He cracked a smile at his son. "Hey son, want to go out for some ramen?" he said in a cheerful voice. He desperately wanted to see Naruto smile at least a little.

To his relief it was successful. Naruto gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm craving for some right now." The blonde stood up, still clutching the phone in his hand.

Kushina noticed the action and cast a worried glace at her husband. She only received an equally worried glance.

At the table they sat at, they each ordered their bowls of ramen.

Naruto eagerly broke apart his chopsticks and dug into his favorite food of all time, the phone sitting close by. But at least their son was happy at the moment.

They attempted at a light conversation, carefully avoiding certain topics. Minato and Kushina smiled when Naruto's mood began to lighten up. He had been gloomy for the past four days. They were glad that he was smiling and laughing.

After all, as parents that's what they should want for their child.

* * *

Naruto listened attentively to the story Sai was telling him. He leaned forward in anticipation, wanting to know more. If he had something to hug in his arms he would be doing it at the moment. So instead he pushed his arms together in front of his chest, his eyes wide and curious.

"Do you really want me to tell you what happens to him?" Sai asked.

The blonde nodded his head furiously, his eyes begging.

"He climbs the rock wall after everyone else is done. In his mind he starts thinking about his parents voices. He starts thinking about how they're always comparing him to his twin sister, about how he's always going to be second compared to her." Sai says, smiling when Naruto urges him to continue, "He makes it up the wall successfully."

Naruto smiles and pumps his fist in victory. "Yes! So there's a happy ending!"

Sai raises his hand and quiet the blonde. "Ah ah, I wasn't finished. He makes it up the wall. But when he reaches up the wall, he steps over the ledge and kills himself."

Naruto's smile drops and he looks absolutely shocked. He stands up all of a sudden screaming, "What? You're lying to me!"

He shook his head and pulled Naruto down. "They call the rescue team and they all have to wait to return home. And you know what they saw when they were back on the ground?" Sai asked. Naruto leaned forward, wanting to know.

"A paper airplane." He finished.

The blonde's eyes widened and he pouted. "No way… so it's a _sad_ ending? Ugh… I hate sad endings but it sounds good! But really depressing too… I don't think it's my kind of book."

Sai smiled momentarily, making sure that Naruto didn't catch it. Instantly it was wiped off his face and he cleared his throat. "What did you think of the love triangle between the three characters?" Sai asked, wanting to converse more with the blonde.

Naruto looked up in thought and bit at his thumb a little. "I guess you could say that they all liked each other based on appearance at first. But at the same time they all could sense that there were some deep scars in each other even when they first met." He said.

"And I guess the more the other guy pushed them away, even though he didn't mean to in a bad way, it sort of pushed the other two together."

He glanced back at Sai and saw him with his eyes closed. "Hey! Are you listening? You asked for my opinion!"

Sai reopened his eyes and patted the top of Naruto's head. "There there, dickless. Worry not for my ears were open. I just contemplated on what you had said."

"What do you think about love triangles?"

"Complicated. That's the first word that comes to mind."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. He wouldn't really know about it himself but he thought the same thing too. "I've never been in a love triangle before." He said out loud. After all, how could he get into a love triangle when his father used to chase off guys?

Sai remained silent.

Naruto thoughts started wandering back to Sasuke and their fight. There was still no call and still no message. He was expecting that but it hurt that it was actually happening. "You know, Sasuke and I got into a fight…"

"Is that so?"

The blonde nodded his head and continued to talk. "He didn't like that I was spending time with you just because he couldn't watch over me. He thought I was going to be swept away from you or something if he wasn't here. I don't know what the fuck his problem was. I can handle myself!"

Sai still remained quiet and listened to him talk.

"I thought it was ridiculous. I feel like in a way, Sasuke doesn't trust me to be alone with someone he doesn't approve of. That bastard… I mean I can sort of understand how he feels but still!" Naruto sighed out loud.

He turned his head to Sai and saw the look in his eye, seeing that he seemed to be in a different state of mind at the moment. He thought back to Sasuke and wondering what he was doing at the moment. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his phone and turned it on.

Nothing from Sasuke.

He should rephrase that: there was _still_ nothing from Sasuke.

Sai plucked the phone from his hands and put it out of his reach. Naruto yelped when Sai had suddenly reached forward for his phone. He growled at him when Sai stood up and held it high above his head.

Naruto reached up, upset that even on his tiptoes he wasn't even close to grabbing his phone. He tried punching Sai but the boy dodged and danced away from him. "You prick! Give me that back!"

"Why? Are you expecting a call anytime soon?" Sai asked, a playful 'smile' on his face. Naruto stuttered at the question. The blonde lowered his head and muttered a 'no'. "Oh, so you won't mind if I keep it overnight?" Naruto's hand reached out again for his phone. He cursed at the boy and demanded that it be lowered back into his hands.

"Give it! What if I get an emergency call from my mother?" Naruto shouted, still jumping and trying to knee Sai in the dick.

"Then I'll tell her that I'll take a message and you'll get back to her later." Sai teased.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "You son of a bitch!" he muttered.

"Ah, what a low blow. Insulting my mother like that. I'll tell you what; if you do something for me then I'll give you your phone back."

Naruto gave him a suspicious look but allowed him to continue.

Sai leaned in close to Naruto's face and said with a straight face, "If you let me kiss you, then I'll give the phone."

A hand met Sai's face and he was pushed away. His face still remained passive as Naruto glared at him.

"Get real! As if I'd kiss you!" Naruto shouted, "Just give me back my phone!"

Sai pocketed it quickly and invaded the blonde's space again. With a serious look in his eye he repeated, "If you let me kiss you, then I'll give you the phone."

Naruto glared at him and reached out to grab the collar of Sai's shirt. "Stop fucking around. Give it back to me." He growled.

"I mean what I said Naruto-kun. Kiss me and you will get what you want. It shouldn't matter, it's just one kiss."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sometimes it just takes one time to multiply into many." He remembered that from when Minato had taught him about doing drugs. He could suppose that it sort of related to what was happening now.

Sai grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him against a shady tree. Naruto struggled but his arms were pinned above his head. Sai had put him flat against the tree on his back and he was forced to squat. The blonde sent him a fierce glare but it was pointedly ignored.

He leaned in close.

"Hey! This is nonconsensual! I don't accept this! Rape! Rape!" Naruto screamed, even though he knew there was probably no one around to hear them.

Sai seemed to stop for a moment. His hands released Naruto and he put on that stupid fake smile again. The blonde sighed in relief; he was hoping Sai was joking.

He shut his eyes and put a hand over his heart. His chest was racing when Sai had attempted to kiss him.

He felt something press against his lips and his eyes shot open.

The bastard went in for it anyway.

* * *

Naruto paced all around his room. He had his arms crossed and his face was in a frown.

Sai had fucking kissed him! And the bastard had the nerve of saying that he was a good kisser too! If he was trying to add insult to injury, that did the trick.

He was now panicking. He had just cheated on Sasuke, right?

Did he?

Some people considered that if you were 'affectionate' with another person that you're not supposed to be with – on accident or not – they still labeled it as cheating. But some other people say that if it didn't escalate any further, then it's not cheating.

Naruto scratched his head and kneeled down to the ground.

Did he just cheat on Sasuke?

It's not like he meant for it to happen.

But he knew one thing: accident or no, Sasuke would be angry.

The blonde wondered if he was _still_ angry at their last phone call. He wouldn't want to add more fuel to the fire. On the other hand, he didn't want to keep it a secret.

One thing for sure, he could keep it a secret but Sai would probably let it slip on 'accident' and cause for more problems.

His hands shook as he held the phone in his hands. He dialed down Sasuke's number but he hesitated to press the call button. His heart raced and he began to chew on his lower lip.

Should he call?

Should he not?

His body must have detached itself from his thought because his finger pressed the call button.

His eyes went wide as he saw the call try to connect. It continued to ring and he hoped that Sasuke wouldn't answer. He was about to hang up, thinking that there would be no answer.

But there was a click on the other side and on the other end a hesitant voice answered, "Hello?"

Naruto's hands shook as he pressed the phone against his ear. "H-Hi." His voice croaked out.

"Naruto? Are you… okay?" Sasuke asked on the other line. He seemed worried about something too. Maybe was anxious about Naruto calling him after their fight.

"I… I have something to tell you." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke, on the other line, was feeling nervous. He had this sudden feeling of dread. He wanted to ask Naruto what was wrong but the blonde had already spoken, "Sai kissed me."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah… cliffhanger. I hate them too but I wanted to end the chapter this way. I hope I made it 'dramatic' enough for you. I'm not really in the drama mood right now.

By the way, that book that Sai was talking about is real. I have it. I don't read it often cuz it's a sad book. I love it but it's sad. But I love it so much even though it's sad.

Next chapter is Sasuke's point of view…. Holy shit.


	33. Regret

**A/N: **Some of you guys were curious to the name of the book that I mentioned last chapter. Well in case you wanna read it, it's called _Impulse_ by Ellen Hopkins. If you ever pick it up (or any other of Ellen Hopkins teen novels), you're gonna think 'Damn this thing is huge! I can't read all that!' But when you open it, you're gonna realize it's actually not as big as you thought it was. The way the story is written a little differently than other books.

There's a companion book (a sequel I guess you might call it) that just came out and I will read it! I am so juiced for it! It might delay me from updating but I usually finish her books in two or three days… tops.

I'm serious when I say this guys… her books are like my babies.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto characters in my name? Hahahahahaha…. Ha

**WARNINGS: **angry Sasuke (quiver in fear), irrational thinking, and things that go wrong

* * *

Sasuke's heart sped up. His mind had tried to catch up with what Naruto had just uttered on the other end of the phone. He took a sharp intake of breath and repeated, "What?"

He could hear the blonde fidgeting a little on the other side of the phone. The longer he took to answer, the faster his anger rose. He wanted answers immediately. He didn't like it when important news was supposed to be announced but they delayed it a little longer. He didn't like it one bit.

"Repeat that idiot." He hissed. Deep down, he knew that he probably shouldn't talk to Naruto that way. But in the heat of anger sometimes you say and do things that you don't really mean.

"I… Sai… he kissed me." Naruto whispered on the other end of the line.

Without even realizing it, Sasuke had punched the wall in anger. "I fucking trusted you!"

Naruto's voice shook as he spoke, trying to explain that it wasn't what he thought it was. Deep down in his mind, he knew that he should be rational. Listen to what his blonde had to say and try to understand and then formulate plans to burn Sai alive.

But rational thought wasn't with him at the moment. He lost his Uchiha grace for a few moments and he felt like he had the right to be angry. Naruto just cheated on him dammit.

If he had actually listened to the blonde talk, maybe things wouldn't have gone from bad to worse.

Naruto's voice was in his head, but all the words went in and out the other. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself but his anger remained. "Sasuke…?"

"I'll see you later." He said calmly and then hung up.

He threw his phone on his bed, glaring at the wall. He could imagine that after he hung up, Naruto would be shuddering from how calm his voice was.

After all, suppressed anger is quite dangerous.

And that was exactly what Sasuke was doing at the moment. He wished there was a way to vent out his frustrations.

Running, punching, even sex.

He just needed something to take out his anger on.

Lucky for him there was a party on his agenda to attend to with his family again.

Unluckily, he would have to wait until it was actually time to leave.

* * *

He sipped from the tea cup, and glared down at the pattern designs of the china. He didn't like floral designs. It just made him sick looking at them.

Two hours had passed since the phone call. Sasuke was still angry. And it didn't let down even a little. He had been cheated on. He wasn't a doormat. He had too much pride.

Too bad his pride wouldn't let him rationalize and call back Naruto to talk it over.

He had been hurt by Naruto. Badly, he might add.

He didn't imagine that if he ever got hurt by Naruto, it would make him the angriest he had been in his entire life. He didn't think that it would actually shake him up so badly and wound him emotionally. He was prepared for hardships in the relationship; he had tried to build bulletproof armor to make sure nothing could touch him.

Maybe the armor wasn't as bulletproof as he thought it was. Maybe it was full of chinks.

Or maybe it wasn't the armor that was wrong. Maybe it was Naruto that made it a little weaker.

Sasuke clenched his fist and sipped from the tea cup again.

He didn't like being weak.

He didn't like being vulnerable.

But in order for relationships to work, sometimes you do have to be weak and vulnerable. Let them see past the tough exterior and touch the soft core beneath.

Sasuke shook his head and glared back at the tea cup.

Naruto just had to fuck things up.

And to think, he even considered if he was in love with the idiot.

His thoughts stopped…

Wait…

* * *

Five hours since the phone call had passed.

Sasuke's anger had worn down a little but not enough. If you stood right next to him, you could feel the anger radiating from his body.

Itachi had felt the anger and pressed for answers. But all the older brother got in return was a hiss.

Sasuke wanted to be left alone in his angry thoughts.

None of the thoughts like 'maybe it was an accident' or 'someone forced himself on him' had come into his head. He just assumed that Naruto had consented to the kiss. He clenched his fist; he should be the only one Naruto was kissing.

He drummed his fingers and glared up at the clock. There was only two more hours before he could waste away in a corner, drinking to pass the night away until he could leave.

Dammit, time needed to move faster.

* * *

Sasuke sipped from the wine glass. He stood in the corner of the party, as always, and was left alone in his thoughts.

He began to think about how much he had been hurt.

They say the more you love someone, the more betrayed you feel when you get hurt by them.

So the question was in his mind: did he really love Naruto?

Honestly, he didn't want to touch that question with a ten foot pole. He just wanted to drink and be angry. But it wouldn't go away.

He switched from being angry at Naruto, to being angry at Sai, back at Naruto, and then himself. He did feel a little blame for what had happened.

Maybe if he hadn't yelled at Naruto and accused him of cheating, then the blonde wouldn't have done what he thought he did. Sasuke really hated it when he lost his cool.

They were already not talking, would this drift them apart even further?

What would Naruto do?

What would Sasuke do?

What would happen to them?

The anger came back again. Naruto was at fault for what happened. And it was Sai's fault too.

Dammit, Sasuke just wished he could stay steady on one emotion. He looked down at the glass in his hand found it to be empty. All of a sudden he didn't feel like drinking. He just walked up to a table and casually placed it on the table. He didn't care if it left a ring on the expensive furniture. It's not like it was his home anyway.

He just stood in the corner, glancing at all the people around him.

And then he felt the sudden need to just be at home, in his bed. He didn't want to be here at the moment. Sasuke just wanted to be home in Japan, in his home, and be asleep in his own bed. He wanted to be back home…

And he wanted to just forget Naruto for the night.

He didn't want to get emotional and all he wanted was just a good night's rest. He didn't want the thought of Naruto nagging him.

But Naruto didn't want to leave his thoughts. Was it his mind telling him that or his heart?

Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke didn't see the girl brush up against him to get his attention. He glanced down and just saw blonde hair and blue eyes. But not the blonde and blue he was familiar with. If he was sober he would have been disgusted. But he downed enough to not give a fuck.

Sasuke didn't know how but it seemed that this girl read his mind in some way.

_Just one night… I promise it won't mean a thing._

Maybe women's intuition was actually real?

Even being with this random girl, leading him to a room away from everyone, he thought about Naruto. He thought about how much he had been hurt and felt betrayed by the blonde. That is stung deep down within him.

Then he began to think about being happy with Naruto and the thoughts seemed to heal the hurt a little bit. Maybe they could make it work.

While Sasuke was thinking about his blonde, his body moved automatically on top of that random girl. He didn't even realize what he was about to do.

He only thought about Naruto alone.

And in the moment of climax, he suddenly realized how in love with Naruto he was while being with someone else.

How sick and twisted was that?

* * *

He had left wordlessly with no glance behind him. His head hurt a little but his heart hurt more.

Sasuke had an epiphany last night and it was in the worst case scenario that would happen. All he knew was that he had no idea what he was doing.

He would be home in just two days. He wanted to wait until he got home to tell Naruto what happened but he also wanted to tell him right away.

But he knew that if he did it either way, the result would be the same.

It would end badly.

If he told him, would they be over? Would they really be over once he let it out?

That was the last thing Sasuke wanted.

The phone was in his hand, the screen was blank.

Sasuke was heavily conflicted in what to do. He drummed his fingers and tapped his foot in anxiety. The question rung in his head: now or later?

Now?

Later?

Never?

No he knew that 'never' wasn't an option. Something like this would eat him up from the inside out. He would rather they fight now so that the healing could begin quickly.

And he realized that he answered his own question. He took a deep breath, and began to slowly go down his list of contacts. He landed on Naruto's name but hesitated to call him. But Sasuke knew what he had to do.

He waited for the call to connect. He could hear only two things: the call connecting and his racing heart thumping against his chest. He didn't think that he would ever be so nervous in his entire life. He was known for being and graceful and he felt like he was about to break down.

"Sasuke?"

He hadn't even noticed that Naruto picked up the phone and answered. "N-Naruto…"

The next minute seemed like an entire blur to Sasuke. Every word he uttered through the phone, he couldn't hear, even as he said it. The only thing he was aware of was that he knew exactly what he was talking about. And when he finally stopped, there was no answer. There was just the light breathing on the other end of the line.

Finally he said, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke frowned when he heard how his name was said. Naruto's voice was soft, sad, and it cracked a little. Then there was some sniffling and some soft coughs.

Was there any way to fix what had happened?

He hoped there was. But he doubted that it would happen right here over the phone. Sasuke anticipated what Naruto would do next but he wanted to say at least one thing before he hung up. "Naruto I-"

And just like he predicted, the call disconnected. He sighed but still held it up to his ear. "I love you…"

* * *

**A/N: **Do you guys hate me? Please don't hate me! I promise I'll make things right between them! It's my duty as a fangirl! (PS, I also feel like this chapter is a little cliché…)

Remember the times when I used to update every Friday? Those were the good old days… but I no longer have that luxury. As so is the busy life of a high school senior SasuNaru fangirl.

By the way, just cuz I feel like ranting a little. So you can just ignore this cuz it doesn't pertain to SasuNaru. I just saw some new pics from the new Kingdom Hearts 3DS. Sora looks the same as ever (it's like he never grows up), just with different clothes. And when I saw Riku's new look, I died a little inside. I mean, he doesn't look entirely bad but I wished they hadn't chopped off his hair. Haha yes I'm sort of a Riku fangirl... just sort of. But seriously... they should like make him grow it back. (I'm also a little bit of of a SoRiku fangirl... in case you guys are curious to know another fact about me)


	34. What To Do

**A/N: **You can ignore this because it has nothing to do with SasuNaru. But at end the last chapter of my last author's note, I complained about Riku's new look in the KH3DS. Now I'm happy to say that I'm over it and I accept Riku's now short hair again and I'm actually used to it and it's grown on me (but I'll still prefer him with long hair no matter what haha). So… I just wanted to tell you guys cuz I felt like I should. Oh… and I'm excited that _The World Ends With You _is going to be a part of KH3DS. Though I've never actually played it I'm kind of a small fan.

Either way, I am just so excited for KH3DS to come out! …Even though I don't own a 3DS o_o

Oh, and I stop yelling at me you guys. I promised I would make it better… gosh! Haha just kidding, I know you guys are desperate to know what happens, I don't blame you.

**DISCLAIMER: **plot is mine, characters are not

**WARNINGS: **I know I said that I would make everything better (and I promise you I will), but not in this chapter… sowwy!

* * *

There was a silence in the room, a deadly quiet silence. The only sound was the almost inaudible breathing beneath the blankets.

Naruto clutched the phone in his hand, close to his chest. He tried to keep himself steady but it was difficult. Sasuke's words rung in his head. His face flared up and his head was suddenly dizzy. Unsure of what to say, he hung up.

He knows that he should have done something else, at least say something.

But words were lost on him.

He didn't know exactly what to do. He never imagined something like this happening to him ever. It's not like he had a plan for every possible little thing that would happen to him. Naruto sighed underneath the sheets but remained where he was, despite how hot it was.

There were two things that he was thinking about. The first was that he was asking himself what he should do. The other thought was about Sasuke wondering what he was doing and thinking.

When he got the phone call, Sasuke did sound awfully guilty. Of course he wasn't sick enough to actually be proud of cheating on someone. At least he had that going for him.

But what to do about the mess now?

Naruto could go to Minato and Kushina and…

No, the thought of his parents getting involved seemed wrong all of a sudden.

Minato didn't really like Sasuke from the beginning. And if he told his father, he had a legitimate reason to actually split them apart. He didn't want to break up with Sasuke.

He wasn't sure what Kushina would think. His mother was a little unpredictable.

Deciding to just put off in the morning, he tried to sleep the rest of the time away despite it being only five in the afternoon.

It was a shame that he actually didn't sleep until midnight.

* * *

Her mother sensors were on alert right now. Kushina looked up at the stairs and frowned. Naruto hadn't left his bedroom since yesterday. He didn't come down for dinner. When she tried to urge him to eat, he dismissed her quietly.

Minato was out to work but he noticed his son's attitude as well. You didn't find a sad Naruto often. If it were up to him, he would have stayed home and fretted over his son but he had a job to do. He would have to wait to fret until he came home.

Kushina carried a tray upstairs with food. She quietly knocked on the door to signal she was coming in. With perfected ease, she opened the door without the use of her hands and looked over at the bed that contained her only child. She sighed quietly to herself and put on a small smile. She walked over to the nearby desk and placed the tray there, carefully scooting over the helmet.

She looked over at the bed and stepped to it. Naruto was awake, although he looked incredibly depressed and his cheeks were flushed. She pressed a cool hand to his forehead and frowned. He was quite warm. "Naru-chan? Are you sick? You feel a little feverish… "

Naruto shook his head and sat up a little. "It's nothing Mama. I've just really haven't left my bed was all so I just got really hot." He used his forearm to wipe his slightly damp forehead.

That answered one question but another one rose up. "Why are you sad?" she asked. Kushina sat herself on the side of her son's bed. "Hm? Tell Mama what's wrong."

The blonde lowered his head. He twisted his neck around a couple of times and his hand dove under the covers. He seemed slightly relieved when he found his phone. She looked at the device in his hands and her eyebrow rose a little.

"You sure have been clinging to your phone lately Naru-chan." She commented casually.

Naruto nodded absently and his depression seemed to have worsened a little. "I don't really feel like doing anything today." He said quietly.

She frowned but she knew that trying to push her son for answers didn't really lead anywhere. Naruto always came to them when he was ready to tell or ask. "I placed food on your desk, when you get hungry."

The blonde nodded and laid back on the soft pillows, thankfully not going under the blankets. His blue eyes stared at the ceiling with disinterest. There was obviously something on his mind.

But all Kushina could do was wait and hope that Naruto would come to her when he was ready.

* * *

Minato stood in front of the bed, looking at his obviously sad son. Naruto just stared back expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

He cleared his throat and patted the top of his son's head. "Naruto, Mama says that you haven't really left your room for the day." Naruto nodded towards him and remained silent. "She says that you seem a little depressed too. Do you want to talk about it?"

There was no response back. Naruto just stared back and his hands fiddled with the phone in his hands.

"Don't you want to talk?"

…

"Come on, what's bothering you?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and tried to make himself invisible to his father. "I'm not really in the mood to talk Papa…" he muttered.

Minato sat down on the bed, making it dip with the added weight. "What's going on with you?"

"It's… complicated right now Papa. I'm not really in the mood to talk about it. It's all a mess right now and I just want to try and think on it a little." Naruto muttered.

The older blonde frowned. He didn't want to be kept in the dark from what was bothering his son. But if a little space and time is what he needed to open up, then he would give him that.

He patted the blonde's head and gave an encouraging smile. He was disappointed when he didn't get it reflected back.

* * *

A weight was suddenly thrust upon him. Maybe not a thrust but it did thump against his back. Gaara looked over his shoulder and saw the familiar blonde hair. It didn't surprise him. But what did surprise him was when the head lifted and he saw the almost dead look in blue eyes.

It shocked him enough to actually jump back a little and grab Neji's hand.

In no way did he believe that this sad blonde was his best friend.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Neji asked. He reached out a hand to the blonde and it rested gently on his shoulder.

The hand went unacknowledged as did Neji's question.

Gaara took away Neji's hand, giving him a look that said that he would see him later.

Neji understood and left the two.

When Neji walked away, Naruto had walked into Gaara's arms and sighed sadly. He remained quiet but he didn't need the words to say what he was feeling.

The red head patted his head affectionately and led him away to sit down on nearby benches.

They sat in silence. Gaara waited patiently for Naruto to finally speak up. But after what felt like forever he asked, "What's the matter?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders but answered, "Some stuff happened…"

Never before in all the years that he had known Naruto, Gaara had never seen him looking so sad before. Ever.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff with the teme."

"Sasuke?"

He heard Naruto's breathe hitch a little at the mention of the Uchiha but he knew better than to push what he knew who was at the source of the problem. Naruto wanted to talk about it but at the same time wasn't ready to. This was understandable to him.

"When did you get all… like this?" he asked, gesturing to Naruto's entire body.

"Just a few days ago." The blonde answered.

He was worried. He'd never known Naruto to be prone to be sad for more than just a day or two. And the fact that there was no enthusiasm, no smile, no laugh, no anything didn't give him much hope that this problem could be easily solved.

But he wanted to know what happened with Sasuke.

What the hell did the Uchiha do?

Whatever that asshole did, Gaara was ready to kick some ass.

And then a thought occurred to him; did they break up?

He didn't mean to say it out loud but it just accidentally slipped without him thinking. "Did you break up?"

Naruto's eyes lit up a little with the recognition of the question. And then he looked as though he were thinking it over. He bit his lower lip and clenched his fist.

The blonde was thinking hard about the question.

"I don't know…"

That certainly said a lot and it opened the possibility of any scenario to play in Gaara's head. It made him curious to know what happened. But Naruto was open right now and he didn't want to deepen the wound by picking at it. He knew better than that.

* * *

Naruto sat in bed, rolling the helmet Sasuke gave him back and forth between his hands. He was in deep thought, not wanting to be disturbed.

Gaara's question was clear in his mind, as if it was just spoken to him.

_Did_ they break up?

Were they no longer together?

Did it go unannounced but they didn't have to say it out loud to make it official?

It was hard.

He was afraid to call the bastard. He wondered if they would be able to fix their mess. Or would they just leave it where it was, no clean up?

For sure, he knew that he didn't want to break up. He wanted to be together.

But what about Sasuke?

What was he thinking?

Naruto sighed and fell on his back on the comforter. He stared at the ceiling and let anxiety fill him. He found himself getting shaky, just the thought of breaking up scaring him. He wouldn't know what to say, how to react, and what would happen from then on.

If they became exes, would they be able to look each other in the eye? Would they be able to talk? Sweep the past under the rug and just be friends?

The thought of it sickened Naaruto. He wasn't sure if he could handle that.

What if they just went their separate ways from each other? Just diverge away from each other and move on?

And that thought made him hurt inside and his chest tighten.

Naruto thought on it harder.

He was strong and he was known for endurance. Maybe he could work through their break up. After all, he knows it would hurt but time heals all wounds right?

Eventually he would get over it.

And maybe he wouldn't even think about it ever again when he became older. It would just be another thing of the past.

And he could try to be friends with Sasuke too. He didn't like having enemies. If the teme was going to be an asshole about it though, then that's fine too. You can't always have it your way.

He spent an hour on his bed, mentally preparing himself. He promised himself that it would be okay and that he would be strong. He could handle it.

Absorbed in his thinking, Naruto didn't hear his father enter the room. Not the man's face hung over his head to get his attention.

Naruto blinked and sat up, Minato's head promptly moving out of the way. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What is it Papa?"

"Someone came by to visit." Minato answered, though there was something strange in the way he spoke. Naruto thought it was nervousness but he wasn't sure.

"I'll be right there." He answered.

Minato nodded his head and walked out the room.

He slipped out of bed and looked at the helmet still sitting by itself. He took it and placed it back on his desk, assuring himself that he would be strong willed when the time came.

He strolled out his room and down the stairs, feeling a little better. He walked into the living room, ready to greet whoever came by.

"Naruto."

He stopped and saw Gaara standing up, looking seriously at him. He wondered what his friend was doing here, not that he wouldn't want his friend around.

Focused on the red head, he didn't see the other guest. Not until he followed the way Gaara's head pointed to him.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke sitting there.

Seeing the raven, he suddenly found himself completely unprepared. The armor he wrapped himself fell apart with just one glance at the boy. He forgot everything that he said he would do. He wasn't ready to see Sasuke. He wasn't ready to face Sasuke.


	35. Ready

**A/N:** Sadly to say, _TFSAB _is ending soon. (Noooooo!) Believe me when I say that I actually had more ideas to continue it because I really do enjoy typing it up. But I really want to get this done before the end of the year (and plus I love my ending ideas so I'm just itching to upload them). And I promised you a lemon but that is going to come pretty much at the end.

You may have noticed that I have taken on a new story, _Naruto in Wonderland_. With permission I have adopted it because it was discontinued for a tragic reason. Feel free to check it out and give it some love. I'll be working on other stories as well at one time with NIW so I'll be balancing my time to write chapters for different plots.

I'm scared, I mean you guys all left reviews, anticipating this whole big fight scene between Sasuke & Naruto and or something dramatic playing… And unfortunately, I couldn't find the inspiration to up the drama and tension that you guys are expecting. So please be nice, I hope this is good enough for you but I probably fell flat on this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto really does not belong to me

**WARNINGS: **….

* * *

To say that Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. He stood at the foot of the stairs, frozen where he stood. His eyesight locked to Sasuke's, who was looking awfully tired. It was probably from jet lag.

Without thinking, he bit his lower lip and quietly muttered, "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke cast his eyes down quickly but didn't say anything. Instead Gaara supplied the answer, "He came home early."

The Uchiha nodded and looked at Naruto again. He was disappointed to see that Naruto was looking away from him.

He could feel the stares at his back from Kushina and Minato. Truthfully, he wasn't ready to face Naruto but the raven just so happen to have run into Gaara when he arrived. And with some persuasion from him, he was taken to Naruto's house.

"Mama, Papa, can I talk to Sasuke alone?" Naruto asked quietly.

The adults casted worries glances but gave permission.

Sasuke followed Naruto as they walked into the backyard. They saw through the window that the boys sat down on the swing couch, though they kept a fair distance between each other.

Kushina chewed on her thumbnail. She didn't really like being kept in the dark when it came to her son. What had happened?

Minato held her hand and pushed her towards the kitchen. As much as he wanted to spy and eavesdrop on the conversation, it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

Whatever problem Naruto was facing, it seemed like he wanted to do it alone.

He looked around to see that Gaara had already made his leave.

The silence was deafening between the two. Not awkward but the silence just spoke so loudly between them.

Sasuke looked sadly over Naruto, frowning and feeling guilty seeing how depressed the blonde looked. He thought to himself that Naruto should never be sad; he should be happy and smiling. And he wanted to be the one to make the blonde laugh and smile.

But here he was, the cause of his pain.

He didn't want that at all.

What he really wanted to do was take the blonde into his arms apologize until he lost his voice. But he doubted it would really try to fix what had happened. Naruto was even afraid to look at him. He just sat there with his head hung, being silent.

He needed to get things going. "I… came home early so that I can see you." He said softly.

Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement but still remained silent.

"About what happened, I didn't mean it as a way to get back at you. I really didn't." Sasuke continued, "I was just angry at Sai and I took it out on you and took my frustration out on something that I should never ever do."

"I know I hurt you but it hurt me too. I don't take any pride in it whatsoever and I really _really_ regret it. I just want to know what you want to do." Sasuke said.

This was it, the ball was in Naruto's field.

Whatever decision Naruto made would decide what would happen between the two.

He glanced at the side to see trying to hold back the tears that gathered in his eyes. Originally he wanted to keep his distance, feeling that he didn't have a right to touch Naruto. But seeing the blonde tear up, his hand reached out and caressed his cheek.

Naruto sniffled and leaned into Sasuke's touch, putting his own hand on top of Sasuke's. He bit his lower lip and sniffled lightly.

"You… you're really sorry, aren't you?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded his head apologetically, rubbing his thumb against one of the whiskers.

Naruto removed his hand from his cheek but still held onto it. "I don't know what to do. On one hand, I don't like to hold grudges and I don't want to hold this against you for the rest of my life. On the other hand, I don't know if I could forgive you for what you did. But I do know that I don't really want us to be apart yet." He said.

"It's okay if you don't want to forgive me. I understand that. But tell me what you want to happen."

The blonde looked up and saw how sincere he looked.

Honestly, Naruto could say that this was the most sentimental he had ever seen Sasuke look.

Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto's side and squeezed his hand in Naruto's. "Tell me. I want to know what you want Naruto."

"I… don't want us to break up if that's the answer you're waiting for." Naruto said.

On the inside, Sasuke felt an extreme sense of relief. He didn't want to be without Naruto for a long time.

"I don't want to break up with you." Naruto repeated more to himself than to the raven. He brought up the courage to get into Sasuke's lap and wrap his arms around his neck. "But I don't forgive you right away either."

Feeling strong arms wrap around him, Naruto felt himself melt. He knows that he shouldn't forgive the Uchiha so easily but he wanted to make it work. Of course he knows that it would be a bit of a struggle. But he'll be damned if he would let them go to waste.

He felt Sasuke nod against him. Pulling back, he kissed Sasuke's forehead, seeing how relieved the raven looked. They both wanted the same thing.

Wanting to move on from the subject for a while, he brushed away one of Sasuke's bangs and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said back.

Sasuke looked up at him and saw some determination on his eyes. He wondered what he was going to do.

Minato and Kushina almost jumped when they heard the door to the backyard open.

* * *

They watched the two boys that entered intently. They studied their body language and their facial expressions. It looked like they had patched up their problems but there was still some tension.

Sasuke looked at them both and gave a little bow. "I'll be going now. Thank you for letting me enter inside your house."

Naruto followed Sasuke as they went to the front door.

They both watched the two stop at the front door, trying to be discreet.

Naruto reached up a hand rested it against Sasuke's cheek. They strained their ears to hear what their son said but he spoke too softly.

Sasuke leaned down and seemed to have kissed the blonde's forehead and whispered something back. He opened the door himself and walked himself out.

Kushina looked up at Minato and whispered, "It looks like they made up."

Her husband nodded in agreement but added, "It still looks like they still have something to work out though. I wonder what happened."

Their son walked right past by them and went straight to the living room. They followed right after him and sat themselves on both sides of him.

Naruto stared at the television but it seemed as though his thoughts were somewhere else. And there was no escaping the obvious fact that his face was flushed. "Naru-chan? Are you okay?" Kushina asked in her kind, motherly tone.

He glanced at her and gave a brief nod.

"What about Sasuke? How is he?" Minato asked.

"He's good too. He's going to go home and rest." Naruto informed.

Both of the adults wanted desperately to ask what had happened. But they had enough sense to know that whatever went down, their son wanted to keep it just in between him and Sasuke. They let it go; after all, children are entitled to having a few of their own secrets.

Minato had left minutes later to answer a phone call. With the chance of having her son alone, she leaned into his hear and whispered, "Ne Naru-chan, what did Sasuke-kun say to you?"

Naruto was caught off guard by his mother's question. He looked behind him to make sure that Minato was busy. When he confirmed it, he leaned into his mother's ear and whispered, "Sasuke told me he loves me."

* * *

There was still some tension between them when they arrived at school together. Everyone could sense it from a mile away.

It was all in their attitude and posture.

Something was not right.

But you could feel as if they were trying to make something right.

Sasuke held Naruto's hand the entire time, not once slinging his arm around the blonde's shoulder or the waist like he used to do. And Naruto was comfortable with that. He wasn't ready to be that close with Sasuke yet.

They needed time to heal.

He had tried a few times to kiss him but Naruto turned his head the opposite direction.

Nope, he still wasn't ready yet.

Sasuke understood that.

Things aren't always fixed that quickly anyway.

They both had things to think about anyway. And what they were thinking about was the same subject: Sasuke just said the three words that are often thrown around carelessly.

The Uchiha knew that saying 'it' wasn't supposed to fix everything. He wasn't expecting it to; he knew it wasn't as simple as that. But he wasn't sorry in saying it though. He wouldn't dare take it back. The question was how Naruto feels about it.

Naruto was almost speechless when Sasuke said 'it'. Did Sasuke really love him? When and how did he discover it? And more importantly, did he feel the same way?

He asked it over and over again to himself. He kept on thinking about it, rolling around and trying to come up with an answer.

And then it came to him; he shouldn't think about it.

He just had to ask the question and feel what he felt about Sasuke.

And when he did, Naruto got his answer.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay guys… there was no fight or aguement between Sasuke and Naruto but… next chapter will be a confrontation between Sasuke and Sai. So be excited!

(Review me!)


	36. Announcement

**A/N: **Dammit you guys! I promised you a confrontation between Sasuke & Sai and I felt like what I typed up wasn't adequate enough for you! Ugh… I FAIL!

Plus I'm sorry for making you wait so long.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to whom? Me? No….

**WARNINGS: **stuff…

* * *

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shut his locker and did an about face towards the front of the school. He and Sasuke had slowly begun to get better. The tension was decreasing little by little. They wanted to make it work.

They had talked frequently about what had happened. It still… irritated Naruto about Sasuke had done what he did overseas. It wouldn't be right away but he would forgive him. He didn't expect Sasuke to be perfect at all. He didn't see him as a god.

He just saw him as Sasuke.

But when he tried speaking about Sai, the raven would get upset. He would sneer at the name and clench his fist. Naruto would guess that Sasuke was thinking along the lines of 'I'll kill that bastard.' But whatever the raven thought of, he could guess that it came with a mental picture of how to destroy Sai.

And speaking of Sai, he had yet to see the guy since their incident.

Unofficially he broke off their tutoring for French after what had happened.

Was he avoiding him?

Or maybe Naruto had just been so preoccupied that he hadn't paid the least bit of attention to him?

Either way, he had no idea what he would do if he saw Sai again. Maybe the next time he saw Sai, he could punch him in the face or something.

As Naruto walked he could hear some jeering from outside the school. Normally he didn't get into huge fights or try to associate so much with them but this one really caught his attention. He ran outside and gaped at the large crowd.

He pushed through the barrier or people to see what was happening.

Finally he was inside the circle and saw who was in the middle of it.

Sasuke and Sai stood in the middle, both scuffed up from fighting each other. That's what Naruto guessed.

They were both adorned with bruises, bloody knuckles, and their clothes were a mess. Sasuke was bleeding from lip and Sai had a black eye, although he still wore that stupid smile.

Naruto couldn't help but think that Sai was totally crazy. He was all fucked up and he was smiling for whatever stupid reason. Yup, he thought Sai was really fucked up.

He wanted to stop the fight but he was entranced by how both pale men seemed to go against each other. Sasuke threw punches and Sai dodged and it was the same reversed.

There were actually very little blows but every time one was impacted, no doubt it hurt more than getting punched ten times in a row.

They were evenly matched in strength, people could see that. Sasuke's face contorted into a scowl, Sai was obviously taunting him. One could only guess that it was about Naruto, most likely.

Sasuke had finally caught Sai by his collar and cocked his fist back. Naruto had unknowingly been holding his breath the entire time. Sasuke had looked absolutely furious at Sai but he didn't want the guy to get his jaw broken.

Without even thinking he had ran towards Sasuke and pushed him away.

To say that Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement. "Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Putting _him_ in his place." Sasuke said with a shrug. He looked back at Naruto and cringed. He looked upset. "What?"

Naruto began to help Sai up to his feet.

Yeah, the guy pretty much was the cause of their fight but it's not like he actually wanted to kill him.

"You know Sasuke-kun," Sai started, "you really should take better care of the things you love."

Naruto looked at him, his mouth open. Sasuke was about to knock his lights out and he just saved him, and he was trying to provoke Sasuke again! Was he asking for his death?

Sasuke sneered at him and dared a step closer. "Don't try to antagonize me. You're damn lucky Naruto stepped in. I just want to tell you two things: don't ever try that shit you do with him ever again. And…" Sasuke stopped and everyone listened intently.

Naruto was sort of curious as to what he was going to say.

"Thank you."

Everything was silent.

Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look. The raven glanced at his blonde and reached an arm out to pull the stunned Naruto against him.

Sai was confused too. "You're… welcome?" he said.

Sasuke smirked, although it seemed more arrogant than usual. "I don't want you to ever touch Naruto the way you did with him last time, believe that. But I have to admit, that if you have done it I wouldn't be able to say this."

He faced the crowd and announced, "I love Uzumaki Naruto!"

Before Naruto could register what Sasuke had said, he was pulled into a fierce lip lock. It was better than all the previous kisses he had ever received from the raven before. His hands wrapped around Sasuke's neck and he stood on his tip toes. He felt himself being lifted by strong arms without breaking the kiss.

But they had to break away for air.

Sasuke settled Naruto back on the ground and smirked at Sai.

"My, that was a steamy kiss wasn't it?" Sai commented with a light laugh.

"Hn. Just get out of here pervert. I did what I wanted to do and said what I wanted to say." Sasuke said back.

Sai nodded his head and was ready to walk back. But then he was stopped with a, "Wait!"

He turned back to see the blonde run up to him. He smiled down at the blonde and said, "Have you come to confess your love for me and leave Uchiha?"

Naruto shook his head but did laugh a little. He cocked his fist back and punched Sai in the face. It wasn't powerful enough to make him stumble but it gave him the satisfaction he wanted.

"Okay, I suppose I deserve that."

Naruto nodded his head and gave Sai a little push. "Just shut up and go get cleaned up before Sasuke and I decide to tag team you."

Without another word, Sai hobbled back inside the school.

He felt the raven behind him. Without having to look back, he grabbed his hand and also led him inside the school.

They walk slowly, hand in hand, Sasuke needing no help in walking. They stopped walking in the hallway and Naruto turned to face him. The raven put his arms around Naruto and leaned against him, Naruto supporting him well. "I love you."

Naruto was silent but he let Sasuke repeat it. "I love you."

He pulled away and cupped Naruto's cheek to look him in the eye and tell him again. "I love you Naruto."

"Me too Sasuke." Naruto said back. He smiled and cupped Sasuke's face. He leaned up and pecked Sasuke on the lips. "Say it again."

"I love you." Sasuke repeated, and it seemed even more sincere than the last.

There was a cough and the two looked to see who had come in at the scene. It was Kakashi and his finger pointed at Sasuke. "I believe you and I need to take a little trip Sasuke-kun. You can finish what you're business with Naruto-kun later _after_ you explain why you attacked Sai."

Sasuke let out a breathy laugh. "That little shit…"

Naruto smiled softly and ran a hand through Sasuke's hair. "Looks like you're in trouble."

"Seems so. I'll see you later, I love you." Sasuke said as he walked away.

Naruto flushed and said back, "Me too." He watched Sasuke walk with Kakashi and he leaned against a locker. He needed a few moments to compose himself.

He smiled to himself, happy that Sasuke had told him that he loved him. No, happy was an understatement. He was practically glowing and could probably puke rainbows. He was feeling pretty euphoric.

"Well isn't that nice?"

Naruto looked around to see who had spoken.

Sakura had come from around the corner and stood next to Naruto, her hands on her hips. He stood up against the lockers and faced the pink haired girl.

"What's nice?" he asked.

"It's nice that Sasuke-kun just kicked some ass for you and your relationship, announced his feelings for you in front of the school, and told you that he loves you. That's nice." She said.

"Uhh… yeah, I guess that _is_ nice."

"I would say romantic."

Naruto flushed at the word romantic. He thought of what just happened not too long ago. He concluded in his head that it seem like what just happened would belong in some romance movie. He nodded his head and played with his hands a little.

"Except for one thing…" Sakura said in a low voice.

"Huh?"

Sakura sighed and relaxed her arms. "Me too?" she mocks.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You have got to be joking. You said that not too long ago and you've already forgotten! Sometimes you are really hopeless, you know that Naruto?" Sakura says, rolling her eyes.

Walking towards Naruto, she stopped right in front of him and poked him on his forehead. "Sasuke-kun told you he loves you and what do you say? You say, 'me too.'"

"I… I don't think there's anything wrong with what I said! I told him I love him." Naruto said, his voice rising a little and he began to glare at the pink haired girl.

"No you didn't. You might as well just said ditto. It's not the same thing!" Sakura's voice matched the blonde's volume.

"And how would you know?"

"Because I've confessed to Sasuke-kun at least a thousand times and each and every time I've told him I loved him! He tells you he loves you and all you say is, 'Me too!' It is not the same as actually saying it!" she shouts.

To say the least, Naruto was taken aback.

Was that the rules or something?

He wasn't sure.

But he thought on it and it seemed to make sense. He guessed it wasn't official until the words actually left his mouth. He couldn't go the rest of the time letting Sasuke say it but he wasn't saying it back.

Naruto looked at Sakura and he felt determined. He would say it to Sasuke the next time he saw him.

But he would have to wait until Sasuke was released.

* * *

Sasuke could see how tense Naruto was. It was quite obvious in his posture, not to mention the way Naruto held onto his hand.

"What's the matter? You're as stiff as a board dobe." He said, breaking the trance his blonde seemed to be in.

Naruto's head shook and he faced Sasuke. He looked like he wanted to say something so Sasuke wanted to encourage him to say what he wanted. "Come on, what is it? There's something you want to tell me right? It's written on your face."

He brought an arm around his blonde's shoulder and brought him a little closer.

"Ummm… could you, like, say it?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose, wondering what 'it' was. But the thought hit him quickly on what Naruto was asking. He smiled and said it, "I love you."

He saw a bit of a smile on Naruto's face. And then that expression where he wanted to say something returned to his face. He bit his lip and knitting his eyebrows together. Then all of a sudden he found himself being kissed. Sasuke, to say the least, was feeling rather pleased.

They hadn't really kissed that often except for when Sasuke made that announcement at school.

Naruto pulled away and his face was flushed but still had that expression on his face.

"Naruto, whatever you want to tell me, just say it." Sasuke said firmly. He didn't want Naruto to ever hesitate because of him.

The blonde inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before blurting out quickly, "I love you Sasuke."

Yes, Sasuke was very pleased.

* * *

**A/N:** I rushed this because I felt like I've been keeping you guys waiting. Sorry for the rushed chapter, crap 'fight' scene between Sasuke and Sai, and that not so (what I wanted to be) dramatic standoff between Naruto and Sakura.

Very important question: do you guys want this to be the last chapter before the epilogues or do you want an extra chapter with Sasuke confessing his love for Naruto to the parents and then the epilogues?


	37. To the Parents

**A/N:** *Sniff* This is the last chapter before the epilogues… I can't believe it!

BTW you guys, I just found out something FUCKING amazing. If you have google chrome then you have to type it in there (cuz it worked for me there instead of the internet explorer and also on safari if you have a mac). All I ask that you do is to just type in 'do a barrel roll' in the search bar.

DO IT.

**DISCLAIMER: **Kishimoto's characters

**WARNINGS: **fluff…..

* * *

It was just the three of them in the house. Two of them in the living room, together they were laughing and talking to each other. She was in the kitchen of course, doing her duties like any other hard working mother.

Kushina listened to the two other interact in the other room. She listened intently but had to try and stifle her squeals.

Every time she heard the almost quiet 'smack' in the other room, indicating the two kissed, she tried to not go into the room and snap a picture. It was just so damn adorable.

Quite recently over the past week, the situation between Sasuke and Naruto had seemed to almost been washed over. They had their uncertain moments but other than that, things seemed quite alright. The routine seemed to have returned.

Except there was something that was different now.

"_Sasuke told me he loved me."_

Kushina remembered her son's words clearly. After all, who could forget their first love confession? And she felt like such a fangirl when her baby boy had told her. What she wondered now if Naruto had felt the same?

After Naruto had told him the 'news', she had asked him how he felt. But he flushed at the question and decided to ignore it.

She pouted the rest of that day.

But she understood. He was very taken back and he wasn't sure yet. He needed that defining moment to determine it.

And by what was happening right now in the other room, that defining moment had finally happened.

She set down the dishes she was washing and decided to eavesdrop a little.

As quietly as she could, she tiptoed to the corner and listened to the quiet talking going on between Sasuke and Naruto. She peered around to see them on the loveseat together. To say the least, she almost let out a scream because she found it so adorable.

Neither of them seemed to notice her and they were just wrapped up in each other.

It was sort of like they were back in the honeymoon stage.

She strained her hearing but she heard what she wanted. Kushina walked away quietly with satisfaction and then a thought stopped her.

How would Minato react?

She was nervous for a second but then she collected herself. Minato would be upset in some sort of way. But what was happening in the next room was not that different from about twenty or so years ago when they were like that.

Yes, she would stand by her baby boy.

* * *

Minato smiled at his son who seemed back to his normal self. It was a big relief to him. He was almost ready to take his son to a therapy session to figure out what was wrong with him.

To see him smiling and laughing was all he wanted to see.

That's all that mattered.

Although he was very curious to know why had bounced Naruto back so suddenly. He had tried asking his wife but she was very coy about it. He knew that she knew but she wouldn't tell him.

He kept on thinking about all the possible reasons in his head.

And then he almost toppled over in his chair at the very last reason he thought up of.

"Papa! What's wrong?" Naruto shouted.

Kushina was by his side and helped him up. "Minato, are you okay? What just happened to you?" she asked. She inspected him to make sure that he was okay.

Minato stood up and pulled Naruto up and put his hands on his small son's shoulders. "Naruto! You didn't have sex did you? Is that why you're like this so suddenly?" he shouted. He was getting frazzled now.

Naruto let out a scream and shook off his hands. "What are you talking about Papa? Of course I didn't have sex!"

Kushina looked frantically between the two, unsure of what to say.

It's not like she knew if they did it. All she knew was that they were saying 'it' now.

"Are you sure? Because I swear if you did, we'd have to go through some serious lectures!"

"Yes! I swear! I'm still a virgin!"

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"I'm acting like what? Aren't you glad that I'm not all depressed anymore?"

"Well of course I am! But _why_?"

"It's no big deal Papa! Sasuke just told me that he lo-"

The whole room was quiet now and everything seemed frozen.

Minato had wide eyes set on his son, dreading what he knows for sure what his son was going to say. Kushina's eyes darted back and forth between the two blondes. Naruto's face was flushed red and a variety of curses were being yelled in his mind.

"Wha… What were you going to say son?"

Naruto pursed his lips. He knows that his father would have a freak out. But the truth was practically spilled out now. Minato just wanted the confirmation to come from him. He glanced at his mother and saw the support in her eyes.

He sighed through his nose and decided that he might as well say the truth.

* * *

Sasuke read silently in his room, waiting patiently. He had received a phone call not too long ago from Naruto, just telling him that he would be over at his house. And not only that, but his parents would be in tow right behind him.

He had hoped that he and Naruto would spend more time alone together.

But he wondered why the blonde's parents were coming alongside with him.

The doorbell rang from downstairs but he didn't move from his spot. He didn't want to seem too eager to see his blonde. Of course he actually felt that way but he's supposed to keep that cool façade that he was naturally born with.

"Sasuke, you have guests." A deep voice said from the other side of the door.

He stood from his bed and opened the door. He nodded to his father and walked carefully down the stairs. Naruto and his parents stood in the foyer. He tried to meet Naruto's gaze but the blonde was looking down at his feet.

"Minato-san, Kushina-san, it's nice to see you again." Sasuke greeted. He bowed to them slightly and rested his gaze on his boyfriend.

Naruto hesitantly looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile. He walked up to Sasuke and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Please, come with me. We can chat together in the family room with Mikoto and Itachi." Fugaku said in that authoritative voice of his.

They all walked quietly through the Uchiha household and reached the family room. The room was still silent as they sat down. They were all quiet, unsure of how to break the silence.

Naruto was playing with his fingers. He had spilled the truth to Minato and now that he was here at Sasuke's house, he had no idea whatsoever about what was going to happen. He hadn't the slightest clue. Only that some sort of confrontation would go down.

"So, what brings Minato-san and Kushina-san into our home?" Mikoto asked politely.

Kushina and Minato exchanged glances with one another, both unsure of how to start off.

"Well it's come to our attention that Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun have advanced in their relationship lately." Kushina started.

All of the Uchiha's present in the room, their ears perked up, curious to know what Kushina meant.

She quickly added, "Of course it didn't cross any physical boundaries! I just mean that they seemed to have reached an emotional point in their relationship. And we're concerned that perhaps they are moving a little fast?"

All dark eyes shifted to the young couple, the center of attention now. Naruto flushed at their gazes but Sasuke was unfazed of course. Blue eyes drifted down and tried to will the floor to swallow him whole. Sometimes he really wished he wasn't so open and honest with his parents.

"Sasuke, is she saying what I think she's saying?" Itachi asked his little brother. All he received was a nod as an answer.

Fugaku eyed his youngest son and thought silently. "Sasuke, what do you have to say?"

The youngest Uchiha stood up and pulled Naruto up as well. He held Naruto against his side and with a serious expression declared to the adults, "I love Naruto."

Minato and Kushina had held their breaths at the declaration. The Uchihas were stone faced, as if they were contemplating what had just been announced.

Naruto bit his lower lip and scanned the room. With reluctance that he wish he could shake off he said, "I love Sasuke."

"Then I suppose that Sasuke will have to take responsibility," Fugaku said, standing up, "isn't that right Minato-san?"

Minato looked up at Fugaku dumbly and then his words processed in his mind. He stood up and looked at the young couple.

He was nervous; this was a big emotional step for his son in such a short amount of time. But he couldn't argue and say that it wouldn't work out in the end anyway. He and Kushina were almost in the same exact position so many years ago. Who is he to say that they wouldn't up together in the end?

He sighed to himself. Well, in no way was he giving up his only son anytime soon to his boyfriend. But for now he'd just have to watch over him… very carefully.

Minato cleared his throat and gave a stern look to Sasuke. "Take responsibility. If you do anything wrong, I swear you'll never see my son again."

Sasuke smirked and hugged Naruto tighter. "You're going to get sick of seeing my face."

Naruto smiled in relief. He thought for sure that his father would have a huge freak out. He looked at his father with gratefulness and said, "Thank you Papa."

"Just be sure to tell me or Mama if anything goes wrong. Tell us right away."

"I will, I'll do it right away."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's chin up and kissed him right in front of their parents. He ignored when Minato huffed, Kushina squealed, Mikoto aweing them, and when he heard the click of Itachi's camera phone taking a picture.

Of course in the end Sasuke got what he wanted.

And yes, definitely Minato would get even more tired of seeing his face.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER –** Epilogue: Minato


	38. Epilogue: Minato

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to me…. No he doesn't.

**WARNINGS:** fatherly-ness and stuff

* * *

Minato tapped his fingers on the table, looking up into the blue sky. The voices around him were drowned out by his own train of thought.

Every loving parent has this thought run through their head at least a thousand times when they have their children.

_They grow up so fast._

His mind flashed back to when he had first seen Naruto.

Truthfully the whole birthing process was actually a trauma. His wife was screaming in pain and sheer agony. They were at the hospital for the longest time.

The 'beauty' of birth isn't when the baby is born, that's what he thought. There was nothing beautiful about it. It was loud; there was screaming, and fluids of the bodily kind. The beauty of birth didn't actually hit him until Naruto was cleaned off, examined, wrapped up in a bundle of blankets, and was placed in his arms.

He remembered how curious Naruto had looked when he first held him. He smiled when he saw that his son was pretty much a clone of him. They had the same blonde hair and same blue eyes.

Minato had spent a lot of time away from work for the first few months just take care of his son and help Kushina. Being a new father, he had absolutely no idea what to do.

He had the loving his kid part down.

But things like waking up in the middle of the night to change or feed Naruto or having to constantly make sure that Naruto wouldn't do something like bump his head against a wall. Minato remembered how he would almost give himself a heart attack over every little thing he thought would hurt his son.

Thankfully, Naruto wasn't dropped on his head or anything.

"Minato…"

He remembered when Naruto had taken his first steps and when he had first squealed 'papa'. He remembered how nervous his child was when first going to school. Naruto had clung onto him the entire time, not wanting to be left alone in a new place without his papa.

But he reassured him that he would return later and told Naruto to have fun. When Naruto disagreed, he had told Naruto that it was okay if they were separated from each other.

Years later, he was regretting his words. He wanted Naruto to be a child all over again.

His heart ached and he wished he could turn back the clock and relive the times when Naruto was an infant. He still wasn't ready to release his child.

"Papa, are you okay?"

Minato jerked his head to his son. The entire table was staring at him.

"Yes, are you alright… Dad?"

Minato looked at Uchiha Sasuke and rolled his eyes at the smirk.

Minato would do anything for his son's happiness and wellbeing.

Would he let him major into what his passions were like art or music? Of course!

Would he let him travel out of Japan just to pursue and discover how he is in life? Of course, just as long as he called every week or so just to make sure he was alright.

But accepting Uchiha Sasuke as his son-in-law?

Now he wasn't so sure.

But here he sat, at a café with his family and his future son-in-law and his family. And they were all staring at him. He gave a nervous smile and felt a warm hand on top of his. "Are you okay Papa?" Naruto asked.

Minato gave his son a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

Naruto smiled and withdrew his hand, leaning back against the chair he was sitting in.

Minato sat with Kushina, Mikoto, Itachi and Fugaku. They were all present to help discuss the wedding for their children.

Sasuke had proposed to Naruto not too long ago and wanted to get married right away. When Minato and Kushina got engaged, they had to wait about two years for the wedding to happen.

He watched Naruto and Sasuke act affectionately towards each other. The raven had his arm draped around the blonde's shoulders and had all of his attention. Minato eyed the ring on Naruto's left hand when he lifted it up and cupped Sasuke's cheek.

He sighed to himself again.

His son was getting married and he was going to have Uchiha Sasuke as his son-in-law.

What more could happen?

* * *

All he wanted to do was take Naruto away right now. He wanted to take Naruto away from the wedding and lock him in his room.

Naruto was already nervous but Minato was feeling twice the anxiety what his son was going through.

He did not think this day would come so quickly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to see worried blue eyes. Quickly he composed himself; he being nervous wasn't going to help his son at all. He cleared his throat and ruffled his son's hair.

"I'm scared," Naruto simply said, "do you think Mama was this nervous when you got married?"

Minato looked his son up and down. Kushina was the one to dress their son up. He was wearing a cream kimono with linings of gold delicately designing it. He pulled his son into a tight hug and patted his son's head. "I'm sure she was Naruto. But don't worry, you'll be fine."

That was all the reassurance that the young blonde needed. He pulled away and saw a look of determination in his eyes.

Naruto was ready to get married.

But he wasn't.

They walked slowly down the aisle, Minato holding on tightly to his son's arm. He couldn't believe he was giving up Naruto now. He could deal with his son moving out but his son getting married?

It almost seemed like a dream.

When they finally stopped, he hugged Naruto and kissed his forehead. He whispered softly, "Papa is always here for you."

Naruto nodded and walked towards Sasuke.

It seemed like a dream for him.

He had barely heard the vows exchanged between the young couple or when they the rings had been presented. He snapped out of his trance when the crowd cheered. He jerked a little and watched as Sasuke kissed Naruto.

He glared at the raven as a hand slid down to grope his son's ass a little. Naruto had jerked a little but he could tell that it couldn't have been from the groping. It had to be something else.

Sasuke's hand continued to squeeze Naruto's backside and Minato was going to chastise the Uchiha but he realized he couldn't. Naruto was officially in Sasuke's hands and he could do as he pleased.

Sasuke's eyes had suddenly met his and they stared at each other.

Their eyes just locked onto one another.

He had the feeling that Sasuke had something to say to him.

But instead, the Uchiha stuck his tongue out and just like the first time he saw him those many years ago, there was that shiny stud in the middle of his tongue.

Oh no, Naruto may be married to Sasuke now but that didn't change the fact that he was still his son! He would have to pay even closer to attention now.

Yup, that damn Uchiha punk better watch his back.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Epilogue: Sasuke (aka the lemon chapter)


	39. Epilogue: Sasuke

**A/N:** Sorry to have held out on you guys! But with finals that were practically looming around me, I really had to hit the books and get as much done as soon as possible. I had little to no time to type this chapter. Ugh, freaking school! But here we are!

I have to tell you guys now, writing the chapter is so weird now since I'm not typing it double-spaced with 1 inch margins and a 12 point font with a title page ahaha. Ha… doesn't writing papers suck?

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto could never ever belong to me

**WARNINGS: **sex (which I promised you guys and I know have been waiting for)

* * *

He rushed them out of the room as quickly as possible. He had hoped to leave right away but his new spouse wouldn't allow it. They had stayed at the reception for probably about two hours. But Sasuke quickly wanted to haul ass to their honeymoon.

Literally, the dobe was screaming and kicking at him at the moment.

"Teme I told you that I wanted to stay for the rest of the reception! I can't believe you've already dragged me on the plane!" Naruto screamed.

They were barely five hours married and already they were having difficulties. Sasuke pulled Naruto against him and made sure to trap his lover's arms between them. He could feel the blonde try to wiggle away from him but it was no use. He was bigger and stronger. "Sit still dobe. We're supposed to be ready for the flight. And we did stay for the reception." He said calmly.

Naruto pouted and pulled away from him and sat in his seat, adjusting his kimono. Sasuke couldn't help but think how delicious his blonde looked in bridal material. But he wanted to wait until they got to their honeymoon destination to slip the material off creamy tan skin.

He took his seat next to his now newlywed wife. The thought made him smile. Though he knew that saying it out loud at the moment definitely wouldn't guarantee anything once the plane landed. So for now he would keep the thought to himself and maybe ease Naruto into the title eventually.

Hopefully he'd be compliant in just a few months.

"I wanted to stay longer you bastard! I told you I didn't want to leave for our honeymoon right away." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke reached with his left hand to Naruto's farthest hand. Gently he pulled it towards him and smiled at the ring adorned on the blonde's ring finger. "At least we actually showed up. If you didn't say anything, I would have skipped the reception and left right away."

Naruto grumbled but didn't pull away from Sasuke. "Dick." He mumbled.

"At least you got to mash the cake in my face." He said, trying to cheer his blonde up. Naruto really did smash the cake in his face, to his dissatisfaction. He was about to do the same except he would have had the cake in his hand and squeezed Naruto's ass. But that wasn't a good idea.

He saw blue eyes look up in thought a little and was pleased when he saw a smile.

He only chuckled and kissed his hand. He couldn't wait until they landed.

* * *

He tried not to wake Naruto as he carried him to their suite. He was just as tired as Naruto but one of them had to be awake. Sasuke sighed when he finally reached the door to their suite and with his best effort, reached for the key in his pocket and opened the door.

Successfully the task was done and he entered the room, not even bothering to look at the lavished room that he set up for them. He spotted the bed right away and that was his only goal.

Not to have sex but to catch up on sleep.

Yes, they would sleep first and _then_ have sex.

Sasuke placed Naruto on one side of the bed, not bothering to strip either of them. All he wanted was to rest. Quietly and without even a sigh, Sasuke just rested his head against the pillow and shut his eyes.

Yeah, sex could wait; sleep first.

Naruto mumbled and rolled over a little, bumping into another body. Slowly his eyes opened and he found that he wasn't on the plane anymore. Instead he was in a hotel. He thought for a little bit, sleep still fresh in his mind and then it came to him.

They finally arrived on their honeymoon.

He looked around the room and admired the décor. But he had different plans right now. He was awake and they were officially married and on their honeymoon. He wanted to have some fun right now.

Looking over to the side, he frowned when he saw Sasuke sleeping.

That bastard was looking forward to honeymoon/newlywed sex and he wasn't even awake!

Naruto would have to remedy that.

Quietly he climbed on top of his husband and leaned into his ear. And in the most loving voice screamed, "Wake up hubby!"

Sasuke jolted awake, pushing Naruto off in the process.

Instantly Naruto got back on the bed, not even bothered by the fact that he had just been pushed off. He had one thing in mind right now.

Sasuke rubbed his head and glared at Naruto. Well, tried to glare. When he saw the seductive look in the blonde's eye he melted. It looked like the blonde was in the mood.

And as great as that was he was jet lagged.

Naruto got his sleep but he didn't. He thought to himself that this was the first official time that he preferred to do something else other than have sex.

It was weird.

Naruto cuddled right up next to Sasuke and sighed. His hand glided over Sasuke's leg and rubbed back and forth on his thigh. "So teme, did you have a nice little nap?"

"Hn. Just barely. I got maybe two or three minutes of sleep." Sasuke grumbled.

"Awww. Are you cranky now?" Naruto asked, teasing his husband. All he got was a 'hn' as a response but he wasn't even fazed. "Maybe I can make you feel better, hm?" he said. He pulled away from Sasuke and sat right in front of him on the bed.

Sasuke watched curiously at what Naruto was about to. His eyes followed tan hands as they glided down to the obi of the kimono. They stared intently as the hands began to work on wrappings and followed the silk as it slid off.

His eyes moved up to Naruto's who stared right back at him. The kimono slid off tan shoulders and the skin beneath was open for Sasuke's viewing pleasure. Dark eyes traveled down and caught sight of something he was particularly fancy about.

Without a warning, he tackled Naruto on his back and pressed his cheek to the blonde's stomach. "Fuck, I am so glad that you still kept that." Sasuke said. He looked down at the little stud inserted in the blonde's belly button.

Naruto flushed and looked away. "Yeah well, you still kept your tongue piercing so I figured that it was alright that I kept mine!"

"I have to tell you baby, that this right here is one of the best birthday gifts I have ever gotten from you." Sasuke said, admiring the tan tummy still. Oh yes, that was a very nice present on his nineteenth birthday.

"That was your fucking birthday wish you dick!" Naruto's hands blindly swiped at him but he easily dodged it.

Gently he pressed his lips against the skin above his navel and briefly dipped his tongue into his belly button, the metal of the stud scraped against his taste buds briefly. "Hey, at least I let you get a piercing where you could actually hide it. You're lucky I didn't ask you to get a facial piercing or something like that. But I have to say, now that that comes to mind, you would look fucking hot with a lip piercing."

Sasuke chuckled when Naruto cried out in frustration.

He pushed himself up that way he was aligned with Naruto's face. He smiled gently when he saw how embarrassed his blonde was. To soothe his anger, he gently kissed Naruto while his own hands worked at his shirt.

It came off easily with no problems and with his hands, reached between them and pinched the perky nipples. Naruto jerked when he felt cold fingers touch him but relaxed a little when Sasuke moved down to his neck.

Sasuke was pleased when he could hear the steadily rising breath from Naruto. He felt Naruto's lower body wiggle beneath him which meant that he was hard. He retreated from the tan neck and used his hands to pick the smaller body up and pull him against him.

He sat up so that way Naruto was straddling him.

Regaining his sense again, Naruto looked at Sasuke and gasped when he felt the raven begin to rock against him. He used a hand to cover his mouth but it was pulled away. "No, I want to hear everything when we do this. I want to remember every sound you make. I want to remember it and for our future wedding anniversaries. So don't hold back Naruto, I love you."

"Oh Sasuke… I love you too." Naruto whispered. Small tears welled up in his eyes. He loved it when the bastard was being so sentimental it made him cry.

Sasuke's hands placed themselves on a lean back as he lowered his lips down and took a bud into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Ngh!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke swirled his tongue around his nipple, making him shake in pleasure. His own hands traveled up a pale back and held on to soft, dark hair.

He pulled away from the bud and took hold of Naruto's plump lips again. He swore he's tasted Naruto a million times but he would never tire of his flavor. He smiled when he felt Naruto's own tongue play with the stud in his tongue a little.

The blonde always got a kick out of the fact that he had it.

Never once did he ever regret getting his tongue pierced.

The kiss slowed to a stop and they broke away for air. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and didn't say a word. They were too out of breath but it was like the silence said it all.

Naruto's hands slid down and started to undo Sasuke's pants for him without breaking eye contact. The trousers came off smoothly and not even a second later, Naruto's own apparel joined Sasuke's on the floor.

Sasuke pressed Naruto on his back on the bed and took in the sight of his blonde.

It was just them and them alone.

At that moment, all that mattered was them.

His eyes briefly glanced down at the stud in the tan belly but his eyes traveled down further. Tan legs were pushed up, trying to hide. But Sasuke knew that was the sign that Naruto was ready. Naruto was ready to be taken. "I want you _so_ bad Sasuke. Please… do it now. I'm begging." he whispered gently.

And Sasuke would have but he wanted to have this moment last a little longer.

He presented three fingers to Naruto and the blonde knew what to do. One at a time, the blonde moistened each of the digits thoroughly but quickly. Normally he would have taken his time but he was needy right now. And he _needed_ Sasuke right now.

Leaning over Naruto he claimed soft lips, one hand gripped a tan hip while the other one traveled down south. That hand spread tan legs apart and began to tease the one beneath him.

He let one finger prod against the tight ring of muscles and it slid in within two seconds. Naruto recognized the intrusion and had gotten used to it. But strangely, to Sasuke's satisfaction, the blonde was always tight. No matter how many times and how long he had been stretched, it was always tight. It was strange but Sasuke didn't complain.

Sasuke let another finger slip in as he pulled away from those tantalizing lips. Both hands were still preoccupied; one was holding down Naruto and the other was prepping him. Dark orbs eyed the erect member of the one beneath him and admired the sight.

He let a third finger slip and he ghosted his lips over the head of Naruto's cock. He felt the body tense slightly but he pushed his fingers a little deeper and found exactly what he had been searching for. Naruto cried out and jerked against Sasuke's hold, but he held firmly.

Sasuke was close to blowing his blonde but decided against it. He wanted to do something else. He released Naruto's hip and grabbed a tan hand. He smirked when he saw that the hand he grabbed was the one with the wedding ring.

Naruto watched with question as Sasuke guided his hand down south. "Hey," Sasuke whispered as he placed the tan hand on his cock, "Touch yourself."

And the blonde did just that. He stroked himself gently and moaned out loud as Sasuke continued to stretch him at the same time.

He was starting to get teary and reached out his free hand to grab at a pale shoulder. "Please Sasuke… I need it now. So bad…"

Sasuke twitched the minute those breathy words left those pretty lips. He pulled out his fingers and settled between tan legs. He spread them apart and steadied himself against Naruto's entrance. He took a few deep breaths. He had no idea why he was so nervous.

He chalked it up to exhilaration.

He was pushed in slowly, unsure if he was hurting Naruto or not. The blonde's hand was squeezing his shoulder tightly so he had to ask, "Are you okay?"

The blonde grumbled beneath him and he was unsure if that was a yes or no.

Instead to quicken the time a little, he pushed all the way in without a warning. The hand that was holding on to him punched him in the shoulder blade and he knew for sure that Naruto was hurting. He cursed himself for not lubricating Naruto enough.

But what was done was already done.

There was nothing else to do but move forward.

He let himself stay still, not wanting to move yet for Naruto's sake. He waited patiently for the okay.

Naruto had Sasuke inside of him before; it wasn't that big of a deal. Sasuke's eight inches of cock was something that he had gotten used to. He had lost his virginity to him a long time ago. His mind briefly flashed back to that moment. It was when they were nineteen, a few days after Sasuke's birthday. It was a magical.

But back to the present, right now when Sasuke slipped inside of him it burned him a little. The problem was that they had used a lack of lubrication.

Naruto wiggled and clenched around him, the sign that it was alright to start.

Sasuke moved slowly, sliding out and then retreating back into the warmth. His pace was steady and slow, just wanting to drink it all in. Naruto moaned beneath him and he held on tightly to the sheets beneath him.

Before he even knew it, Sasuke started to move faster. His pace picked up and he could feel that Sasuke was angling himself inside.

The raven leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, Naruto couldn't help but give a soft, "Oh…"

Sasuke watched as Naruto began to writhe beneath him. His eyes were intently focused on all things that were Naruto. The moans and mewls were music to his ears and the pleasured face of his beloved was the most beautiful picture he had ever seen.

He continued to move and thrust and he growled when he could feel Naruto start to tighten around him. "Fuck… you're pulling me in. It's so fucking tight."

"So good… you feel so good." Naruto panted, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. He gladly accepted the limbs and used them to bring them closer to each other.

That steady rhythm was starting to become out of sync. Sasuke just started to thrust quickly like an animal in heat, needing more. Naruto moved against him, his moans having turned into sobs of pleasures. "S-Sasuke… so close!"

"Yes… I know," Sasuke grunted, "me too."

They were both so close.

Sasuke reached between them and started to pump Naruto's forgotten member. Naruto was sent into another level of pleasure and he sobbed louder.

Sasuke hissed, feeling himself ready to burst. But he wanted Naruto to cum first so he pumped his blonde faster. He always let Naruto climax first. He grinned like a loon when Naruto screamed his name and he felt him burst. The liquid dripped on his hand and even splashed onto his chest a little.

Now it was his turn.

Removing his hand from the limp member, he focused solely on his own climax. His thrusts became hard and even quicker, determined to give Naruto what he rightly deserved. Naruto still moaned beneath him, the muscles that were holding him tightening and clamping down. Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto into a hard, rough kiss when he felt himself cum inside that tight ass.

Naruto shakily pushed Sasuke away and tried to regain his breath.

Sasuke could clearly see that he was tired and kissed the blonde's temple. He pulled out quickly but gently, not wanting to chafe his beloved again. He got on his own back and pulled Naruto to rest on top of him.

They finally drifted off to the sleep they very much needed but not before mumbling 'I love you' to each other.

* * *

**LAST EPILOGUE: **Naruto

_PS: I hope the lemon was good enough! I like to please you guys!_


	40. Epilogue: Naruto

**A/N:** *Sob* Last official chapter and then this story is oveeerrr! Waaaahhhh!

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto? Belong to me? After all this time? No…..

**WARNINGS:** fluff

* * *

Naruto awoke and rubbed his eyes. His eyes slowly shifted around the room, trying to remember what had last night. The place was unfamiliar but when he tried to sit up and get a better view of the room, a sharp pain ran up his back.

He groaned and laid his aching body on the bed. He looked to the side to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully, absolutely calm. He craned his neck to look at the bedside table and saw that there was a little digital clock. The red numbers flashed 1:05 am.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke shot up and looked around the room in alarm. "What? What happened?" he asked in a frenzy.

"Sasuke it's one in the morning!" Naruto shouted, practically jumping. But the pain brought him back down and he landed against Sasuke.

The raven groaned and set the blonde on his back. "Dobe, remember we went back a day. We're not in Tokyo anymore. Now shut up, there could be other people that are asleep." Sasuke groaned, having covered his spouse's mouth with his hand. Naruto nodded silently and sat up slowly.

The blonde sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I really hate jet lag…" he commented.

He heard the raven grunt in agreement. Two pale arms hooked around his waist, careful not to put too much pressure on him. "Hm, we're awake now. We should explore the town, shouldn't we? I hear that Paris has some interesting activities during the night time." Sasuke whispered against his ear.

Naruto shooed Sasuke off and muttered, "I guess. Just let me check something." Naruto slowly reached over the bed, his rear end rising up for the raven's viewing pleasure. He felt the small pinch on his left cheek and quietly cursed Sasuke. He rummaged through the nearest luggage, wanting to find his phone.

Knowing his parents, they probably left him a message. He sat back on the bed and finding it empty. He figured that Sasuke must have gone to the bathroom to wash up. He turned the phone on and saw that he had several text messages and quite a bit of voicemails. He ignored the text messages, deciding to read them after he listened to the voicemails.

He laid his back down and put the phone to his ear while his other hand absently traced his belly button, playing with the stud a little. He went through the voicemails one by one, laughing at some and cursing others that embarrassed him.

It was the usual stuff; Kushina telling him to have a good time, Minato ranting and letting him know that it was okay to call him if anything happened, Tsunade drunkenly congratulating them, Jiraiya telling asking for any sexy details, and…

Sasuke jumped when he heard Naruto scream again from the other room. He rushed into the room to see Naruto hunched over and moaning, but not in the good way.

He rushed over and put his hands around the blonde. "Naruto, what's wrong? What happened?"

For his answer, he got a fist in his gut.

He grunted back and clutched his stomach. Naruto glared at him and pointed at the raven. "I told you we shouldn't have left the reception early!" Naruto shouted.

"I told you to be quiet Naru. And I can't believe that you're still on that. Now please just-" Sasuke said in a strained voice.

"Neji proposed to Gaara at the reception!" Naruto shouted, waving the cell phone around.

"Huh?"

Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground, this time ignoring his back pain and glared down at the raven.

Sasuke sighed and pushed himself off the ground, sitting up with Naruto straddling him. It would have been pretty erotic except for the fact that the blonde was pissed at him and looking like he wanted to rip him apart. "If we hadn't left early, I would have witnessed it! Thanks to you asshole, I missed it! Ugh, I fucking… ! Words can't even express how much I wanna punch you in the mouth!"

Wanting to soothe his wife, Sasuke leaned in and nuzzled his nose against a tan neck. "Okay, I can understand why you're upset. But can we please not fight about this? When we get back, then we can fight about it."

Naruto pouted and contemplated his husband's words. He wanted to be pissed at Sasuke but they were on their honeymoon. Honeymoons were not meant for fighting.

"Hmph! Fine bastard! But when we get home, we're fighting about this and you're sleeping on the couch!"

Sasuke hummed, not really paying attention. Now his thoughts had roamed elsewhere, along with his hands. He heard Naruto clearly but blocked out the part about sleeping on the couch. He would find a way around that. "Sure sure… anything you say babe."

"Teme! Stop putting your hands there! I thought you wanted to explore the town!" Naruto squeaked, hardening a little as Sasuke's hands ran up and down him.

"Maybe in the morning… We'll be here for about two and a half weeks so we got plenty of time." Sasuke answered, not even fazed when Naruto tried to push him off.

Naruto's fists hit Sasuke's back but they were no good. "No bastard! We just got done doing it and… ah!"

It wasn't until about 12:46 in the daytime did they leave their hotel suite and decided to go touring around. Naruto knew that being married to bastard Uchiha Sasuke wasn't going to be easy but it would be a hell of a fun ride.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Kay kay you guys, this is officially _the end_ of TFSAB. I'm sad that it's finally over but now I can focus on other fics for your future fangirling pleasure. I've got lots of ideas and hopefully I'll have the time to do them. I've got a current fanfic in the making (other than Naruto in Wonderland). Hopefully I'll be able to make good fanfics for you guys (and who knows, there might even be a sequel)

So to all you (strange) people that actually liked my fic, I love you all and Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday, etc.!


End file.
